


Reaching Stars

by moonstarlight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Freshman Baekhyun, I'm bad at tags, Implied SeChen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jongin has too many parties, Junior Chanyeol, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kim Jongdae the perfect best friend, M/M, Musician Park Chanyeol, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Partying, Rich Park Chanyeol, Rollercoaster emotions, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarlight/pseuds/moonstarlight
Summary: Baekhyun couldn't believe he ran away from home to attend his dream school. It's time for him to reach his stars and make his dreams come true! But what if the biggest star in their skies reached for him instead? That star's named Park Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Reaching Stars

**Author's Note:**

> TW // mentions of abuse and rape, violence, and graphic-ish smut

Baekhyun flopped in bed as he finished unpacking his things. He’s finally settled in his dorm. The door opened with his new roommate smiling. “Settled? I got you dinner.” Jongdae placed the paper bags on the table and saw Baekhyun’s room from his open door.

“Oh, you didn’t have to. I could’ve gone out. How much do I owe you?” Baekhyun tried to find his wallet.

“No need. It’s on me. A welcoming gift,” Jongdae, a sophomore who's actually a junior but got delayed, put Baekhyun’s wallet back on the bedside table and pulled the freshman Baekhyun out to eat. Baekhyun blushed as he was dragged. His beta roommate was touching him willingly. He’s not affected by his scent or anything.

“A-Are you sure you want me as your roommate? Doesn’t my scent bother you?” Baekhyun worried as he got utensils from the drawer.

“No. I actually like omegas’ smell more than alphas. My last roommate was an alpha, it’s quite suffocating.” Jongdae chuckled as he sat down. “Yours is very sweet and bold. Do you need a scent strip? Alphas will be all over you. I can feel it.”

“Huh? W-What? Why-why would a-alphas,” Baekhyun hit his foot on the leg of the chair. Jongdae began slurping his noodles as he looked at Baekhyun hopping idiotically.

“What do you mean why? You’re really cute.” Jongdae spoke with his mouth full. “No feelings intended here. I’m just stating the obvious.” He held his hands up. They just met and he’s already getting ahead of himself. Baekhyun looked at his noodles and stuffed his cheeks to hide his flustered state. “Just saying, if you need one, you can always ask me. My parents make them.”

Kim Jongdae, the beta sophomore who’s actually a junior that got delayed, was the son of successful doctors who helped develop scent strips for alphas and omegas. It’s the top brand in the country. Baekhyun thanked him for a box of their product. It’ll be really helpful when he’s near his heat. Jongdae patted Baekhyun’s head, already fond of him. They talked about each other and their majors (Baekhyun being a music and arts major while Jongdae was in music and film), comfortable with each other already. At least they both had similar interests. Jongdae admitted he’s going to graduate at the same time with Baekhyun because of his missed classes. They’re stuck together for the next four years. Baekhyun was okay with that.

They also got quite deep about themselves. They had to know who they're living with, of course. Jongdae knew Baekhyun partially. He asked for the list of incoming freshman music or arts scholars from the admin office and offered his extra room for a low price. The office gave Baekhyun's name. Jongdae met him in the lobby, got acquainted and now he's listening intently in the freshman's past.

Byun Baekhyun came from a province up north. His parents separated and his dad kicked him out of the house after knowing he suffered from abuse in the hands of someone he trusted. His mom worked in a market but didn't stay with her. He didn't want to see her burdened knowing her son is homeless at 16 years old. Baekhyun saw a flier of the university in the city and gave it a shot. He worked young and saved up for a nice shirt for the video. He finished high school with the help of scholarships and begging. The university needed a home address so he camped out by his dad's mailbox daily to see if he got a letter. After two weeks of waiting, everything was worth it. Baekhyun passed with a full scholarship. Now he's with Jongdae.

Jongdae would've never guessed he picked the right choice. He did this to help students and Baekhyun definitely needed help. Jongdae felt all his privilege and guilt to have lived so well, so easily thanks to his parents.

"Hey, don't feel bad for me. It's okay. Thank you for having me in your place. I really like it." Baekhyun smiled like he had no problems.

"How will you pay for the rent? Will you get a job?" Jongdae didn't mean to bring money matters on the dining table. Baekhyun nodded, saying his allowance was enough to cover half and still feed him. Jongdae looked at his one suitcase near the bedroom door. That's all Baekhyun had with a new set of pencils, pens and a new notebook. "Forget it. I want you to study hard. You're a double major with a target on your back. Forget the rent. Pay for your stay by doing the grocery shopping and cleaning. Be my friend too. Tell me what you need in your classes. I can get you fresh music sheets by tomorrow. After class, call me. We're going shopping. Your pride will hurt so the clothes will be on loan. I can lend you my old books if I have the ones you need. Understood?" Ground rules set. Baekhyun wanted to reject it or at least modify the rules. Jongdae stood up, done with his meal. "These are my terms, Baek. Live with it or get out."

"T-Thanks, J-Jongdae sunbaenim." Baekhyun bowed from his seat. Jongdae laughed.

"Never call me that ever again. We're friends now. Just Jongdae is fine. I don't care if you're younger. Eat up and rest." Jongdae smiled and patted his head as he passed by.

Baekhyun was ready for his first class of the semester. He held his registration form and a map of the campus. Jongdae exited his bedroom with disheveled hair and a loud yawn. He looked at his dressed roommate oddly. “Where are you going? 7AM class?” Baekhyun nodded.

“Wait up for me. I’ll just brush my teeth. I’ll walk you to your first class then grab breakfast with some friends.” Jongdae hurried to the bathroom and stuck the toothbrush in his mouth as he ran back to his room to get dressed. Baekhyun sat on the sofa and checked the map.

Jongdae’s phone began to ring. He’s late for said breakfast with friends. Baekhyun was told to answer it. “H-Hello? This is Jongdae’s phone. He can’t come to the phone right now.”

“Dae, oh! Oh, you’re not Jongdae. Did he sleep with you?” The caller asked.

“No! No, I’m his new roommate.” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae’s door, hoping he’d come out already.

“He slept with his new roommate?” The caller yelled then laughed at Baekhyun’s stammering. “I’m just kidding. Calm down. Hi, nice to meet your voice. I’m Jongin. Will you be joining us?” This Jongin sounded pretty friendly and confident. Baekhyun wondered what he looked like.

“Ah, no. I-I’m going to class. Jongdae asked me to wait for him. May I know why you’re calling?” Baekhyun sounded so awkward and polite.

“Oh, tell him he’s late. He’s paying for everyone now.” Jongin chuckled. “Have a good first day, Baekhyun. Welcome to the university!”

Baekhyun looked at the screen, confused. He didn’t remember saying his name to Jongin. Jongdae went out and told Baekhyun they must hurry. Baekhyun ran after him and locked the door. “Your friend called. He said you’re paying for everyone?” Jongdae stopped running.

“No use in rushing now. Where’s your first class?” Jongdae checked Baekhyun’s schedule. He truly walked him to the door of the classroom, making sure Baekhyun had everything he needed. His first professor was Jongdae’s former professor. Jongdae eyed him from head to toe and pulled out his phone. “Put your number in. Call me in case there’s an emergency or if someone flirts with you. People here can sense a freshman easily. Plus you’re an omega so,” Jongdae bounced on his toes, extra friendly of course. “Nothing wrong with omegas but like I said, you’re cute.” Baekhyun winced when his cheek was pinched. Jongdae said goodbye and whined about paying for everyone again.

Baekhyun sat in class, happy to be in his dream school. He had to fight for a scholarship with 5,000 applicants to get there. Finally, he’s going to live his dream and start reaching his stars one by one. He’s surprised to see Jongdae in his next class. Jongdae sat beside him and looked around. He waved to someone by the door. “What are you doing here?” Baekyun wondered.

“Told you I have classes from every year. We’re classmates here. Cool, right?” Jongdae giggled adorably.

“Who’s this?” A tall and tanned guy with pretty lips sat behind Jongdae. He’s...gorgeous. Baekhyun recognized his voice.

“My new roommate. Nini, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Nini or Jongin as he told you earlier.” Jongdae made them shake hands and pulled Jongin’s hand away because he's selfish...and his best friend's an alpha.

“Ah! You’re right, he’s really cute. No wonder you’re protective.” Jongin snickered. “Nice to see you, Baekhyun. Jongdae won’t stop talking about you this morning at breakfast.”

“I wanted to brag. Shouldn't you be going, Nini?” Jongdae leaned in Baekhyun’s space and sniffed him.

"Nah. My first class is after lunch. I'll just sit in. This professor won't notice." Jongin did the same, unable to smell anything on Baekhyun. “Oh, you used a strip?”

“Someone was sniffing my back earlier. I got alarmed. Thanks again,” Baekhyun opened his jacket to show Jongdae the patch on his chest. Jongdae frowned. He’s not done with the day and he’s already harassed. Music majors could be so barbaric when they wanted to.

Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Jongin walked to the library where Baekhyun must spend four hours a day to make up for his scholarship. The two Jongs left him, telling him to take care as they went to their next classes. Baekhyun reported to the head librarian and got into the process of how the checkout counter worked. In no time, he’s the one doing the job.

A student neared him and cleared his throat. Baekhyun looked up with a polite smile and gasped. This guy was pretty tall. He returned Baekhyun’s smile and pushed the books in the small window. “For checkout please,” Baekhyun blinked several times as he registered how deep this guy’s voice was. His ear pointed adorably outside of his turned snapback. Baekhyun snapped out of his trance when the guy smirked.

Baekhyun punched the books and wondered what he had to do next. The guy handed him his ID for verification.  _ He's not new here.  _ Baekhyun gave back the books and the ID, reminding this guy named Park Chanyeol, a junior studying music, that he must return them in five days. Chanyeol clipped the ID between his perfect teeth and hummed, lifting the books and leaving. He said thanks with a wink and left. Baekhyun was stunned. He looked at the computer screen with Chanyeol’s ID information and his photo on display. Baekhyun stared at his photo and his name, letting it sear in his mind.  _ How could someone look like that? How could someone that hot be on this campus? _ Baekhyun didn’t need a hint that this guy was an alpha. He exuded the aura.

“Baekhyun,” The head librarian called, making him jump in his seat. “Whoa, lay off the coffee huh?” She smiled. “And you can go. See you tomorrow! Good job today.”

Baekhyun looked around and glanced at the screen again. He couldn’t understand why he’s so flustered. It’s just a guy that wanted to checkout books. Baekhyun got his things and went to his last class. He grabbed a burrito on the way to his dorm. As he walked, Jongdae rang him.

“Where are you? Please don’t say you already had dinner.” Jongdae sounded like he’s pouting. Baekhyun looked at his burrito.

“I’m walking back to the dorm. I didn’t get dinner...just a midnight snack?” Baekhyun bit his lip.

“Great! Hurry up, I cooked.” Baekhyun sighed gratefully. He had the best roommate indeed.

* * *

Baekhyun spent his lunch break in the library, studying for his theory classes. It’s been two weeks in and he’s getting the hang of his schedule. The library became his safe place to study. Jongdae was quite excited at home so it distracted him. The dorm was a fun place, not a study place until exams week. Baekhyun dyed his hair to icy white in preparation for his pink hair agenda. Jongdae recommended him to a hair salon nearby and got a haircut too. As expected, he didn't pay for it. Baekhyun began to think the universe seemed kind to him for giving Jongdae. Things were easier when he was around. Maybe because he’s older and knew so many things about the campus and the people.

Someone cleared his throat to grab Baekhyun’s attention. Baekhyun looked up and flinched. The guy from a few days ago was back. His hair was combed up and his grey big hoodie looked comfortable. That goddamned smirk was back. “Your hair changed. It suits you.” he complimented. Baekhyun got the books, tongue caught. He remembered him. “You accept cards, right? They’re overdue.”

“Y-Yes,” Baekhyun punched the books and saw his total, announcing it to him. He handed his card, where their fingers touched briefly. Baekhyun looked at him and looked away. The guy smiled to himself as he tucked his wallet back in his back pocket.  _ Park Chanyeol _ was embossed beautifully on his black card. He swiped it and waited for the receipt to be printed. Baekhyun placed the books on the side and coughed to his arm. He apologized and went back to the card terminal. He missed Park Chanyeol staring at him with a sweet smile. Baekhyun handed the card back to Chanyeol. The guy held his entire hand, making the omega gasp. “You must be Jongdae’s roommate.”

“H-how did you,” Baekhyun’s cheeks warmed. Chanyeol just smiled, eyes softening as he let his hand go with the card.

“He’s right. You’re really cute.” Chanyeol removed the receipt and threw it in the bin beside him. “See you around,” He bit the edge of the card and raised his brows. Baekhyun watched him go, slowly walking as he pulled his wallet out and placed the card inside again. Chanyeol left without looking back. Baekhyun wondered what just happened. Chanyeol’s ID information was stuck in display again. It won’t go until another person approaches for checkout or return. Baekhyun stared at his perfect face and sighed. Chanyeol’s scent lingered. Baekhyun thought he was going crazy. It smelled like bergamot, musk, and jasmine. Baekhyun looked at the books Chanyeol left. It’s those. He pushed it away but the scent stayed. Baekhyun ignored it and finished work.  _ So Jongdae knows this guy too? Is he that well connected? _

Jongdae greeted Baekhyun happily like always when he got home. He told him there’s leftovers in the fridge but Baekhyun didn’t feel hungry. Jongdae narrowed his eyes as he looked at Baekhyun oddly. “What?” Baekhyun looked at himself consciously.

“You seem different.” Jongdae stood up and neared Baekhyun, smelling him. “An alpha neared you again? Who is it? Where? I’m gonna ask someone to beat him up.”

“Calm down, hey, no one got near me.” Baekhyun always found Jongdae’s protectiveness to be amusing. He’s going overboard again.

“Why do you smell like an alpha? I know alpha scent, Baek. They’re strong. Your scent isn’t right in your face but this one is.” Jongdae said it right in Baekhyun’s face.

“Alpha?” Baekhyun tried to remember. He barely had alphas in his classes today. The library was quite empty today too. “Ah! Must be the person who returned the books,”

“Oh. Wow, he reeks on your skin. Did he touch you?” Jongdae got the air freshener but stopped.  _ It seems familiar. _ Baekhyun remembered Chanyeol holding his hand. He lifted it to his nose. Bingo.

“Ah, it’s my hand. He touched it.” Baekhyun extended it, kind of disgusted. Jongdae’s eyes went wide, asking who it was.  _ You must be Jongdae’s roommate. _ “He knows you. He knew we’re roommates. What was it, Park...Park Chan,”

“You met Chanyeol already?” Jongdae’s tone lowered as he turned to his roommate. There's a playful and teasing smile on his lips. Baekhyun finished washing his hands and nodded. “Wow, he hides from us but appears to you. Did he say anything?” Baekhyun shook his head. Jongdae nodded with a knowing look. "Was he nice to you?"

"I guess," Baekhyun soaped his hand vigorously.

"Were there people looking at him? It happens a lot." Jongdae tried to peek at Baekhyun's face.

"Didn't notice,"

"Is he hot?"

"Very,"

"Want me to get you that knot?" Jongdae devilishly smiled. Baekhyun choked on his saliva, flustered and incoherent. "Just saying, Baek. It's a once in a lifetime thing. Everyone wants him but can't have him."

"Why do you say such embarrassing things?" Baekhyun splashed water to his roommate's face.

"I'm just saying! You seem affected, that's all. He's a really nice guy, single, caring, sexy, protective, great personality, single, great body, unmated, rich, doesn't sleep around, good in bed, single, has a nice knot too. If I was an omega, I'd call him up to break my heat...as friends." Jongdae was indeed shameless. "When you see him, you want to get on your knees and choke on his dick. Or wish he'd manhandle you, stuff his big dick in your hole and lick your neck. Have steamy sex in his car and brag about getting a fuck from sex on legs Park Chanyeol. Then go for another round and—,"

"Ah! Ah! Enough! That's so nasty, Jongdae! I just saw the guy!" Baekhyun covered his ears. His neck was too red.

"I'm just saying what you'll find about him on social media before you get all shocked. Those are their words, not mine."

"Ah, you slept with him before." Baekhyun guessed.

"I'd never recommend the guys I slept with. Those were all disappointing. Plus, he's one of my buddies, the breakfast club kind one. He doesn't show up lately though." 

"What?" Baekhyun almost broke his finger at his revelation.

"Yes! I can talk about him however I want, fantasize about him and all. Childhood friend privileges. I can ask for a quick fuck but his knot deserves a good omega ass. Think he's wound up lately with stress, poor guy. So do you want him to come over? When's your next heat?"

Baekhyun covered his ears and whined again. He just saw the guy twice. Getting fucked by him without even getting introduced properly would be so rude. Jongdae laughed maniacally at Baekhyun's reaction. He loved making the omega tense when they talked about rated stuff. He even joked about gushing slick just thinking of Chanyeol and having a dildo inspired by his dick. Baekhyun began hitting his head on the fridge. He should have never said Chanyeol was hot. Now the filthy image of getting manhandled by him won't leave his brain.

Baekhyun began to feel weird. He smelled his hand and made a face. It’s still there. Jongdae laid on the sofa again, satisfied with his torment and returned to his readings. Once Baekhyun was inside his bedroom, Jongdae got his phone and opened their friends’ group chat.

_ KJD: Park _

_ KJD: Park i know you can see this _

_ NINI: No punctuations. What did you do, yeol? _

_ DO & OSH has seen this message _

_ CY: what _

_ KJD: why didn't you tell me you met Baekhyun already? _

_ NINI: uh oh _

_ OSH: stay away from jongdae's new pet. he gets bratty _

_ CY: i just guessed it was him in the library. You said he worked there and dyed his hair white. Guess it’s him? _

_ KJD: oh! I did say that hehe he’s cute right? _

_ CY: i guess… _

_ KJD: want to hook up with him? he's very single ;) _

_ NINI: how come you never offered me that? I am offended! _

_ OSH: 👀 _

_ DO has seen this message. _

_ KJD: i just thought they'd look cute together, have hot sex. Come on yeol, you haven't gotten laid in a while! _

_ CY: don't push your omega roommate to me. i don't think he's the kind to throw himself on any knot. Don't be rude, Dae. _

_ KJD: 👀 _

_ NINI: 👀 _

_ OSH: 👀 _

_ DO: 👀 _

_ KJD: you defended him… _

_ OSH: i bet two months! _

_ DO: 5 weeks _

_ KJD: ill set the timing here! He's my roommate! _

_ CY: Kim Jongdae don't. He's just a freshman. _

_ NINI: I actually side with yeol. Don't ruin Baek like that. _

_ KJD: but he did admit you're hot, yeol. Just saying… _

Chanyeol moved his fingers away from the keyboard of his phone as he clicked his tongue to his teeth with a brow arch.  _ Ah, so he was checking me out.  _ He opened his phone gallery and scrolled through his photos. He stopped at a random photo and zoomed it in. It’s Baekhyun in the library, fixing books on the shelf. “So that’s your name. Baekhyun. Who knew you’d be so close yet so far?”

* * *

A month passed by smoothly, making Baekhyun adjust to college life. He and Jongdae were the best of friends in no time. He’s been dragged to those breakfast gatherings where he met Sehun and Kyungsoo, Jongdae’s friends. “We’re supposed to be five but someone’s always missing.” Jongdae kept looking around and checking his phone.

“Probably locked up in his studio hiding from admirers,” Sehun mumbled before sipping his tea.

“I do miss him. Think I only saw him once since the start of the semester...here, sitting there.” Jongin pointed to Baekhyun. Baekhyun knew who it was. He tried to stuff his cheeks to distract him.

“I like Baekhyun more than him.” Kyungsoo smiled as he ate. “He’s cuter.”

“I told you.” Jongdae said deadpan to Baekhyun. “Saw Junmyeon hitting on him in the arts building. Careful with that one. He’s very rich but controlling. Threw great parties though,” Everyone agreed except Baekhyun. He didn’t know anything because he’s a freshman.

“Have you partied before, Baek? Are you busy next weekend? I’m throwing one at my place.” Jongin smiled kindly. Jongdae, Sehun, and Kyungsoo were all surprised. They didn’t know that. “What? You guys always know at the last minute.”

“I’ll take Baek. Call your friend to show up. I miss that tree.” Jongdae warned Jongin. Baekhyun had no room to decline. They all decided for him. That tree may or may not show up and Baekhyun didn’t know what to do if he did.

Baekhyun spent the entire Saturday morning scrubbing his body and dying his hair to pink for this party. His mind wandered to what ifs. Would he have fun? Would he get drunk and get laid? What if Chanyeol came? The image of gagging on his dick made Baekhyun squirm.  _ Fuck you, Jongdae. _ Baekhyun finished cleaning himself when he realized this was a big deal. It’s going to be filled with upperclassmen because of Jongin’s connections. Come to think of it, all of them were juniors except Kyungsoo and Jongdae. He was the only freshman.  _ Fresh meat. _

Jongdae had classes so Baekhyun was free to run around their dorm. He returned before lunch, seeing Baekhyun blow drying his bubblegum pink hair. “Wow! Look at you, beautiful! I’ll leave a key under the mat for you and a lucky alpha...or Chanyeol.” Jongdae winked.

“Stop it. I just want to look okay. It’s my first college party.” Baekhyun checked his roots. Jongdae hugged him from behind and peeked from his shoulder.

“You look amazing, Baek. Don’t worry. Enjoy yourself tonight, okay? We got you.” He assured him. Baekhyun thanked him. He’s very grateful for Jongdae and his friends for looking out for him. It’s like they adopted him in their group naturally. Baekhyun felt safe with them since only he and Kyungsoo were omegas. While Jongin was an alpha and Sehun a beta(? He's not sure), they didn’t use that to make Baekhyun feel uncomfortable. “Stick with me or the guys, okay?”

“I’ll be fine, Dae. You have fun like you didn’t know me.” Baekhyun smiled. Jongdae scoffed. He told the omega to finish getting ready. Baekhyun placed a scent strip on his pants to be safe. Jongdae looked hot in his mesh muscle shirt and bomber jacket, hair tousled in a pretty mess. Baekhyun had fitted jeans on and a comfy sweater that exposed his sternum. Jongdae took a photo of them and posted it.

"You know how to dance?" Jongdae hoped he did. Baekhyun shrugged. "Okay, try grinding on me. Let's see if it will do." The freshman turned around awkwardly.

"Uh Dae?" Baekhyun looked over his shoulder. The beta stared at his ass as he hummed. "Remember when I said I did begging before?" The omega moved his hips slowly. Jongdae looked at his face. "I didn't exactly mean it was all done on the side of roads." Jongdae needed a little more elaboration. Baekhyun got as desperate to work as an escort. He had to give pathetic lap dances to customers or get humped for a few bucks. He wasn't forced or anything, just stimulated horny customers for six months. Jongdae stilled Baekhyun's hips. This felt wrong now.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to uh...uh just wanted to make sure you didn't get bullied for being stiff." Jongdae looked down, realizing he's the one that's stiff now. Baekhyun faced him, thanking him again for giving him fun experiences. "Don't mention it. I just want you to be stupid drunk and happy tonight. Save me a dance, okay? I'll get upset." Baekhyun nodded. "Your secret's safe with me." Jongdae kissed his cheek sweetly. Baekhyun held his hand in silent thanks. They took one more cute photo with Baekhyun pretending to bite Jongdae's cheek while Jongdae had an arm around his roommate. It had a caption: hands off, he's with me. And a mini caption: taken for the night.

Jongin smiled as he saw the update and entertained the guests. He saw someone familiar enter, getting flirtatious stares and greetings. “Finally! The god showed up!” Jongin hugged Chanyeol, giving him a bottle of beer.

“I did say I was coming, right? Wow this place is packed.” Chanyeol saw students making out by the walls. “Where’s Sehun, Dae and Soo?”

The two were by the pool, glad to see their hermit friend out of his cave. Sehun clung to Chanyeol comfortably. Chanyeol placed a protective arm around his waist. Chanyeol with his hot friend Sehun and a stunning omega was a sight indeed. Their squad was one so popular and envied, many tried to get in their pants to fit in. The three got into their own bubble as Jongin got pulled to another group of people. Jongdae and Baekhyun arrived at the venue, getting intriguing stares. Baekhyun was probably the only freshman in the party. Jongdae said hello to the people he knew, pulling Baekhyun with him. He held his hand tight in case someone yanked him away. Seeing a freshman in an upperclassman party was interesting. Alphas nearby raked Baekhyun’s body with their eyes. Even with a scent strip on, they knew he was an omega. A pretty one too.

Jongin hugged Baekhyun, welcoming him to his first college party. He had his hands on the omega's hip, showing everyone he's indeed a guest and their squad's property. Jongin went as far as kissing Baekhyun's cheek. Little did the omega know it's their way of protecting him; by leaving their traces on him. "Heard you're a lightweight so punch with a shot of tequila is all you're having. Ask the bartender for your special if you want more. He knows it's for you." Baekhyun thanked him and followed Jongdae, who opted for a beer.

"Wow, Kim Jongdae has a hot date! Where'd you get that?" A junior by the sofa teased.

"Money can buy many things, Jung. Ha, you all wish you were me right now. Keep dreaming!" Jongdae said in a sing-song manner as he pulled Baekhyun to the pool. This guy Jung winked at Baekhyun and bit his lip even if there's a girl seducing him already. College parties were shameless indeed.

Kyungsoo smiled as he saw the two coming. "Took you two forever,"

"Oh wow, I'm so glad I know Baek right now. I'd be pissed if I didn't." Sehun tapped Chanyeol's chest to turn around and see. The alpha knew that scent.  _ No fucking way. He's here?  _ Baekhyun knew that guy from behind. He knew him. He could smell him even from afar. Why just him? Baekhyun tried to stop Jongdae from walking, pulling him back. Jongdae looked at him with worry. Baekhyun hunched his shoulders and lowered his head, feeling shy. Chanyeol stepped aside and turned. His eyes lit as he saw the pretty omega from the library.  _ What the fuck, cover your chest, gorgeous. _ Baekhyun took in Chanyeol's visual. The alpha was in a black plain shirt, black bomber jacket, black ripped jeans, that freaking baseball cap that spelled Sox as sex and a good pair of sneakers. Baekhyun felt small seeing him, all of him without the library window between them. Because Park Chanyeol was really tall, taller than Sehun and Jongin. The kind and amused smile on his lips warmed Baekhyun's cheeks.  _ He's so perfect. _

"What? Are you okay?" Jongdae looked at him then who he was staring at through those wide eyes. "Oh. Oh! I thought you two met already?" Baekhyun shook his head. "It's okay. He doesn't bite."  _ Yes, he does. He bites his ID and credit card. _ Jongdae pulled Baekhyun to his friends and complimented everyone's look. He stood in between Chanyeol and Baekhyun, having a small circle amongst the five of them. He then switched places with Baekhyun so he's beside Chanyeol. What a sly move.

"You look really hot, Baek! Wow, I wish I was this pretty." Sehun twirled Baekhyun at the center of their circle and kissed his cheek. Kyungsoo touched Baekhyun's bare sternum and smiled. Everyone left their trace, except the big guy. Chanyeol nodded, quite liking what he's seeing from behind. Kyungsoo arched a brow at Chanyeol, who quickly looked away and took a swig of his beer.

"How does it feel to get in your first college party?" Kyungsoo placed him back between Jongdae and Chanyeol, smirking at Chanyeol then looked at Baekhyun. The omega knew that look. Jongdae gave it each time he brought up Chanyeol.

"It's really different. Jongin has a big house. Does his parents live here too?" Baekhyun was amazed. They explained that they all had a room in this house and they shared it. But Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Sehun lived there together. Only Chanyeol and Jongdae had their own places aside from there. Baekhyun shyly looked at the alpha beside him. Chanyeol was already staring, trying hard not to bite his lip or smile too wide. The omega's scent was too delicious.

"Oh, did you two meet officially yet? Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol." Sehun fixed their introductions, keeping it short. "Alpha, meet your omega. Omega, meet your alpha." He added, making Jongdae laugh his lungs out. Chanyeol suddenly locked Sehun's neck under his arm, getting a string of apologies from Sehun until he's released.

"Don't be rude. This is just our third time meeting." Chanyeol scolded.

"I know you two just met but you two look cute together. How did you two know each other before?" Kyungsoo joined in. Baekhyun just looked at Chanyeol nervously.

"I saw him before in the library once or twice. He was checking me out." Chanyeol admitted. Jongdae choked his beer and punched Chanyeol's arm. "What? He did. He was checking my books out. That's what he did." Kyungsoo scoffed at his lame excuse. "Never gave me a name though. I guessed he was your roommate based on your stories. Good to see you again, Baekhyun." The way he said the omega's name made his friends look at him funny. It was so breathy.

"Well, everyone is...acquainted." Kyungsoo clapped his hands to cut the tension in the air. "Another round of beer, boys? I'll fetch." Suddenly, Jongin slung his arm around Baekhyun.

"What did I miss?" He smiled beautifully, slightly sweaty. Baekhyun knew his scent would stick to his skin now.

"We're trying to set them up." Sehun said boldly. At least they were direct with their intentions. Jongin looked at the two and wiggled his brows. "Single, single. Super handsome, very stunning. Not seeing anyone, probably still not seeing anyone. Loves music, loves music. Hasn't been laid in a while, maybe wants to get laid tonight. We're all friends here anyway." Sehun kept pointing at the two.

"Come on, at least let the two figure out what's going on here. Definitely sexual tension somewhere there but they're strangers." Jongin got behind them. Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "They need to get closer first." He stuck them together forcefully. Baekhyun bumped Chanyeol's chest while Chanyeol got his hands up. He's being respectful. Jongdae and Kyungsoo almost spat their drink. Baekhyun felt like he hit a wall. Chanyeol's body was so hard...everywhere. The beta was pulling Baekhyun away to save his pet from their unguarded teasing. Chanyeol glared at Jongin. They all lived for Chanyeol getting annoyed.

Baekhyun looked so pink now, looking everywhere but Chanyeol. Jongdae watched his reaction, holding his face. "Sorry, sorry, you're probably shocked."

"We're just messing with Park." Jongin smirked.

"But if you two want to try it out, his room's the 2nd door on the right." Sehun winked.

"Oh Sehun, enough. You're making him uncomfortable." Chanyeol scratched his eye, feeling tired. Everyone looked at the alpha oddly. Even Baekhyun looked.

"Wooow, that's a first." Jongin broke the silence. "He never cared for us that way, you know."

"You like him already." Kyungsoo found it so fascinating. "Wow, I wish I was Baek right now."

Baekhyun blushed deeper as he looked at Chanyeol. The alpha just looked at him, just him. Jongdae felt caught in between the crossfire of attraction. "Guess you're really special, Baek. Even this guy's already whipped." Jongdae laughed. "Do you want his number? We'll give it to you."

"Yeah, what do you want us to know about him? Do you want us to ask him to ask for your number?" Jongin and Sehun closed in on the omega, leaving Chanyeol out of the circle. The alpha scoffed at his friends' attempt. Kyungsoo gave him a head tilt to grow a pair of balls.

"I can ask it by myself, guys." Chanyeol couldn't believe he just fell in their trap. This was so surprising and entertaining, Jongdae wished he had popcorn. Jongin and Sehun stepped back, making room. They all wanted to see Park Chanyeol's game. Baekhyun wanted to scream. An alpha was going to ask for his number in front of many people. "You can sell his number, Baek. We're going to get rich. Everyone wants to know those digits." Jongdae mumbled shamelessly.

"Is this real? Is he really going to give his number out here?" Sehun looked around. Almost everyone was watching them. Jongin couldn't contain his excitement. Chanyeol stepped forward and pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. Jongdae, Jongin, Sehun, and Kyungsoo's eyes widened as the world's top of the line phone occupied the space between Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Baekhyun looked at the number pad then the owner. Chanyeol smirked, urging him to type.

"Do it. No one can touch that phone. Even we can't," Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun shakily held the lower half and looked at the alpha. He typed his number, stealing glances at the alpha. Chanyeol finally bit his lip, showing he's definitely attracted to the omega. Baekhyun let go of the phone and looked at their friends. Chanyeol flipped the phone in his hand and pressed the call button. Jongdae gasped when he felt the vibration between him and Baekhyun. The omega checked his phone, seeing an unknown number. "Call me if you need anything." Chanyeol pocketed his phone and stepped back to drink his beer.

"Sehun, lock his phone in the safe. Many wants to steal that phone now." Jongdae told him to give it. They'll return it after the party.

"W-Why? What's with his number?" Baekhyun worried. Jongdae whispered to him who Chanyeol was in this university. Chanyeol watched Baekhyun's expression, finding it so endearing. Baekhyun just found out this guy's the campus heartthrob, everyone's wet dream. He's the most talented and recognized music student with an amazing background and family backing him up. He's the alpha jackpot basically. And he just asked Baekhyun's number publicly.

"Show's over. I'm getting another round for the alphas and the beta. Come with me, Nini." Kyungsoo pushed Jongin, making him raise his hands and walk backwards before Kyungsoo gripped his shirt and pulled him inside. Sehun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae began talking to themselves. Baekhyun sipped his drink, looking around and a little out of place. He was almost in the middle of the three guys, cowering from the looks given to him by other students. Chanyeol kept looking at Baekhyun, half listening to the conversation. Some guests called Jongdae and Sehun to hang with them. Sehun hurried off immediately.

"Baek, will you be okay?" Jongdae felt sorry for having to leave. Chanyeol's eyes widened like he's asking Jongdae not to leave them alone. The beta just raised his brows.

"Yes, go have fun! I'll just look around." Baekhyun smiled, holding on to his arms. He hoped he wouldn't leave but Jongdae kissed his cheek in thanks.

"I'll be back. Save me a dance." Jongdae looked at Chanyeol with a sly smirk. "Yeol, take care of him for me! Keep him close and don't bite!" Baekhyun's eyes widened.

"Yeah, yeah, I know already." Chanyeol chuckled and dismissed him with his hand. Baekhyun felt awkward now. "So, Jongdae said you're an art major. Specialty?"

"Photography," Baekhyun looked at his spiked punch. Chanyeol nodded and sipped his beer. It's getting too awkward already. Usually small talk happened before getting someone's number. "You do music?" Chanyeol nodded then looked around. He's sweating under his jacket. Being left alone with the most stunning omega of the party made him nervous.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous." Chanyeol scratched his nape. "I'm not really a party person unless I have to DJ."

"Oh! That's...that's really cool. Why aren't you doing it now?" Baekhyun's interest grew. The alcohol was making him braver. Chanyeol said he's a partygoer tonight than a party maker, for a change. Baekhyun nodded, pleased he's playing that role now. He noticed Chanyeol kept glancing at the others near them. "You can go if you want. Seems like they want time with you too, Mr. Park." Baekhyun smiled shyly. Chanyeol stared at him and arched a brow.

"You sure it's me who they want time with?" Chanyeol smiled with his eyes softening again. Baekhyun looked at the people and looked away. Chanyeol's right. Those stares were for him. Chanyeol chuckled and saw Baekhyun's cup empty. "How about we head inside? I'm guessing Jongin made that mix for you."

"Child's play drink," Baekhyun smelled the cup, making Chanyeol smile wider.  _ He's adorable. _ "I can handle a beer."

"Whatever you say," Chanyeol placed a hand on the small of Baekhyun's back and guided him as they walked. Baekhyun didn't know if his cheeks sported an alcohol flush or it's an actual blush. More eyes watched them as Chanyeol weaved through the people. With less space, Baekhyun was almost pressed against Chanyeol's chest. The alpha's arm was around his waist completely, protectively. Campus heartthrob and hottest alpha Park Chanyeol had the prettiest unknown freshman in his arm. It's expected but too soon, many thought.

They reached the bar, asking for two beers. Chanyeol didn't let go, looking over his shoulder to see how many were looking. He left his trace for protection...and ownership. Baekhyun wiped the mouths of the bottles and gave one to Chanyeol. "Cute," the alpha mumbled with a charming smile. He watched Baekhyun drink and tried to reign in his expression. The omega wasn't used to the taste yet. "Sure you can handle a beer?"

"I'll get used to it. It's part of the college experience, right? Go to a party, get drunk, get a kiss, dance dirty, flirt with someone older, and get laid, right? No particular order." Baekhyun looked up to Chanyeol who had an amused and confused expression.

"Who told you that's a must? That only happens in movies, Baek." Chanyeol chuckled, dimples showing. Baekhyun wanted to kiss them, no poke them.

"I don't believe you. You probably did all of those already. You can get whoever you want looking like that. Junior, right?" Baekhyun scoffed. Chanyeol liked his guts to subtly say he's handsome and fuck worthy.

"I haven't done all of those. I'm too busy working and getting a degree." Chanyeol proudly stated and drank his beer. Baekhyun watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he drank.  _ Wow. _ Jongdae's lewd images of Chanyeol slipped in Baekhyun's brain. 

"W-Which ones have you done?" Baekhyun sounded so breathy. He's so turned on. Chanyeol leaned on the bar and thought about the entries. All the while, his hand rested comfortably on Baekhyun's waist.

"Go to a party, get drunk, and dance dirty. I was told I kissed someone but I can't remember so that's invalid." Chanyeol counted with his fingers. "Flirting with someone older doesn't sit well with me so I'll change it to someone younger." He looked at Baekhyun. "Let's cross that one off the list now." Suddenly, Chanyeol leaned in Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun froze as he felt Chanyeol's breath on the space below his neck. It's so close to his scent glands. "Let's cross out one of yours. Dance with me."

Baekhyun blinked several times. He said dirtily. Could he do that to someone he just met? His roommate's buddy? "You don't have to do it...dirtily. We can make a loophole." Chanyeol grooved to the music from where he stood. His hand was still on Baekhyun's waist. "Side steps are fine too." He's teasing the freshman.

"Just one song," Baekhyun drank the beer and placed his hands on Chanyeol's chest. He came to have fun. That's the point of a college party. Thinking wasn't required. He'd do that tomorrow. He began moving his hips, doing small 8s. Chanyeol was pleasantly surprised. He pulled Baekhyun to his body to feel his efforts. Baekhyun got wilder, grinding on him hard and humping horribly. Chanyeol didn't expect that.

"Easy, hey, small waves are fine." Chanyeol mumbled, demonstrating how. Baekhyun looked down and raised his brows. That felt...big. Chanyeol's pride swelled. Baekhyun shamelessly stared at his crotch. "If you want to dance dirty with someone, go slow. Take your time, feel it." The alpha's really teaching a freshman bad tricks. Baekhyun grinded as taught, seeing what he meant. It's truly dirty and lewd. It's like having sex with clothes on. Chanyeol smiled at his fascination. "Dae's going to kill me for ruining your innocence."

"Who said I was innocent?" Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, continuing his dirty moves. He's getting dangerously good at it. "Am I doing good?"

"Yeah," Chanyeol felt his blood rush south. "R-Really good," he bit his lip and grinded deeper. Baekhyun began to let go as small waves became slow and sultry waves. He kept watching their hips, smiling as he felt the friction and stiffness. Chanyeol stayed still and drank his beer. Letting an omega seduce him like this made him cocky.

"Is this dirty enough?" Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol's eyes. The alpha wanted to bust a nut at his innocence. Was it real or fake? Those eyes were so pure but his body showed otherwise. The omega turned around and slid his body down and up the alpha. Chanyeol held his hands up, cursing without sound as Baekhyun's ass pushed up against him. Those leather pants were too much. Chanyeol held Baekhyun's hips to stop. He needed to catch his breath. Baekhyun looked up to him with a smile. "How do you dance dirty in this position?"

"You just did." Chanyeol ran his hand over his face, collecting his wits. Baekhyun gasped when he felt the alpha rub against him. His ass crack felt so full like they're spreading apart on their own. Jongdae was right. Chanyeol has a nice dick. "Sway your hips, babe. Push up when you feel like."

"Would you like?" Baekhyun did it once, earning a groan. He liked the sound so he did it twice and gyrated his hips. Chanyeol was losing his mind. Baekhyun hummed when he felt Chanyeol hump him. "Ah, I get why it's called dirty dancing now. Makes you hot,"

"Really hot," Chanyeol's breath tickled Baekhyun's ear. His hands slid to Baekhyun's hipbones and gripped it tight. The omega gasped as he's bucked forward, hands on the stool. Baekhyun felt so scandalized feeling an alpha humping and grinding on his ass. He also loved the feeling. He got braver and moved on his own. Chanyeol tilted his head to the side to watch this omega's ass worship him. He shook his head and smiled. Jongdae's little friend wasn't just pretty but super sexy. Baekhyun faced Chanyeol again and bumped his hips to the alpha until the song finished. The omega arched his back and threw his head back. Chanyeol leaned forward and kissed the base of his neck for a good job. Baekhyun touched his face and smiled. They were so close to kissing. Baekhyun couldn't believe he just did that with someone he just met, much more a really hot alpha he just met. Chanyeol was so pleased to be with Baekhyun.

"Was it how you imagined it to be?" Chanyeol beautifully smiled. Baekhyun nodded as he bit his own lip.

"Better. Thanks," The omega giggled. Chanyeol thought he just heard angels. 

"Want to go somewhere quiet? People won't stop staring at you now. I think I'm getting jealous." 

They looked at each other's eyes, tension shifting between them. Chanyeol waited expectantly then looked at the omega's lips. Baekhyun focused on Chanyeol's eyes and gulped. His inner wolf's barely restraining itself. Chanyeol's scent was so mouthwatering. He's still unmated. Anything could happen.

Jongdae was dancing with Sehun when he saw the moment at the bar. "Well, he's moving fast." He said to Sehun's ear. Sehun looked at the bar and smirked.

"He'll bring your precious roommate back in one piece...if they do come home. Are you staying here tonight?" Sehun gave a nod.

"Do you want me to?" Jongdae arched a brow. Sehun shrugged, playing hard to get. "Uh-oh, they're moving. I knew Baekhyun wouldn't resist him. There goes my baby, Chanyeol's new arm candy." Jongdae sighed. "Use protection, kids." He continued like a longing mother. Sehun laughed and held Jongdae closer.

"Chanyeol won't pounce on him. Maybe just bite,"

"Joke's on him. It's Baekhyun who bites."

"Can we stop talking about them? Focus on me. Me, Sehun." Jongdae pouted. Sehun kissed his forehead and hugged him. Plot twist, they're not dating. They're just cute for each other.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun upstairs, making him go up the steps first. Rumors began to stir about what will happen.

Baekhyun kicked his shoes off and held Chanyeol's hands. He helped him sit on the huge attic window sill so they're face to face. It's an entire sliding panel of one side of the roof. Baekhyun hugged his legs while Chanyeol crossed his own. The omega's feet were under Chanyeol's shins to keep them warm. "See, it's quieter here." Chanyeol's kind smile was still there. Their beers were still within reach. Chanyeol removed his cap, fixed his long hair and wore it backwards. Baekhyun almost wanted to jump off the roof because of his look.

"Is this where you take your admirers before you kiss them or bed them?" Baekhyun arched a brow as he drank.

"I haven't done those at a party. On separate occasions yes, but not at a party." Chanyeol admitted. "You're the first person I brought up here."

Baekhyun looked down at the party, hiding his blush. "It's really cool. So pretty,"

"Very," Chanyeol couldn't stop looking at Baekhyun. He couldn't even try. He couldn't understand himself. Why was he so attracted to a freshman? He wanted to take care of Baekhyun. His scent attracted him the moment he saw the guy moving around in the checkout counter of the library.  _ Are you the mate I've been waiting for, Baekhyun? _

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Baekhyun mumbled, feeling conscious under Chanyeol's warm gaze. He rested his chin on his knees and narrowed his eyes at the alpha like he's vicious. Chanyeol chuckled and looked away. He might lose control if he kept staring. Baekhyun placed his bottle on top of his knee, silently asking for a toast.

"What for?" Chanyeol was ready to drink.

"I can cross another thing off the list, thanks to you." Baekhyun bit his lower lip. Chanyeol gave it to him, turning his head to the side before drinking.

"Which one, flirting with someone older?" Chanyeol drank with Baekhyun, who raised his brow. The alpha laughed, quite flattered. "Do you want to cross out one more?" His voice got softer. "For the both of us,"

Chanyeol leaned forward, asking permission through his eyes. Baekhyun's heart began to race as he realized what was happening. He couldn't speak. He kind of wanted this to happen too. They both had a couple already so they're acting on intention. Baekhyun lifted his hand shakily, fingertips trembling against Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol held his hand, placing it firmly on his neck. Baekhyun watched it then looked at Chanyeol's eyes. Their faces were so close, breaths mixing between them. "W-Won't this make us weird after?" Baekhyun worried.

"Only if you make it weird," Chanyeol whispered.  _ I know what this means to me.  _ "Don't think too much, Baek. Just enjoy it." Baekhyun tilted his head slightly and kissed Chanyeol softly. Both of them felt like warmth spread inside their chests. Chanyeol deepened the kiss, steadying Baekhyun's head with his hand. Baekhyun pulled back to breathe and responded with more sincerity. This was the best kiss he received in his life. It's gentle, sweet, passionate, and tingly. He smiled in between kisses, making Chanyeol chuckle deeply. Their tongues danced slowly, careful and coaxing each other. It was the perfect give and take liplock, Chanyeol thought.

Chanyeol stood up and helped Baekhyun off the window. He sat on the sofa, guiding the freshman to sit beside him. Baekhyun felt hot, nervous and excited for what's to come. Chanyeol slipped his big hand on the side of his face and went right back in. Baekhyun moaned at the aggression of their lips. He found himself hooking his leg over Chanyeol's thigh and their liplock heated further. Chanyeol opened his eyes to see the omega hungry and wanting. Even he was surprised he's making out with Baekhyun already. He gripped Baekhyun's thigh with his free hand and began licking his neck. Baekhyun whimpered as Chanyeol sucked his skin, licking sexily and kissing lightly. He felt the alpha's length on his knee.  _ Is this real? Are we really going to fuck now? _

Chanyeol whispered how beautiful Baekhyun was, how sweet his scent was, and nice his body was. Baekhyun blushed at the words. They were about to take the next step but the door suddenly opened, making Baekhyun flinch. Chanyeol ducked his head to shield his face but didn't let go of the omega. "Baek! Oh! Oh shit, I'm sorry!" Jongdae yelled, pretending to cover his eyes but was so surprised. They were really getting into it. The attic smelled so arousing because of them. Baekhyun's blushing down to his neck as he sat properly.

"No, you're not." Chanyeol mumbled as he threw his head back on the rest, eyes closed to reign in his embarrassment.

"I really am, oh god Baek, I'm…" Jongdae walked in the room, seeing them better.  _ Lips shining, pants tight, gotcha! _ "Anyway, I was gonna say that I'm not going home tonight, Baek. Chanyeol, can you drive him home? You didn't drink too much, right?"

"Y-You're not going home?" Baekhyun looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah I'll drive him home. Let me just finish this and smash the bottle on your head." Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he drank the last drop of his beer. Jongdae stepped back with his hands in front of him. "We can go if you want."

"But," Baekhyun held Chanyeol's arm. Jongdae's eyes widened. "Can we still talk after this? I was enjoying it."

"Of course. Do you want to get coffee or ice cream before heading to your place?" Chanyeol stood up as Baekhyun placed his feet in his shoes. The alpha knelt and helped him wear it, tying his laces. Jongdae winked at Baekhyun. The omega frowned at him for ruining their moment. Jongdae held up peace signs. Chanyeol pushed the empty bottles to Jongdae's chest and held Baekhyun's hand before heading out.

"Oh by the way!" The two looked at Jongdae again. "Everyone downstairs is thinking you two just fucked so watch out for scandalous looks."

Chanyeol scoffed as he adjusted his cap. "Please. If we fucked, how come my omega's still walking?" Jongdae and Baekhyun's jaw dropped. That was so filthy.

Baekhyun felt like a kid getting dragged as Chanyeol placed his arm around his shoulders, telling him to keep his chin up. If he lowered his head, it meant they truly fucked. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, trusting him completely. Chanyeol kissed his forehead and went down the stairs.

The music was still loud when they hurried. They found Jongin by the bar and said their goodbyes. "Hope you had fun, Baek!"

"I did! I drank my first beer." Baekhyun giggled. Chanyeol whispered something to Sehun as Baekhyun's phone landed on Chanyeol's palm. He gave a one-armed hug to Kyungsoo before returning to Baekhyun's side. Just watching Chanyeol move around confidently made onlookers swoon. Jongdae was telling him about the spare key under the doormat. Baekhyun told him he has his keys and not to worry.

"Ready babe?" Chanyeol smiled adorably. Baekhyun held Chanyeol's hand without thought. Chanyeol found it sweet. "I'll take him home. See you guys," Sehun gave him a high (very high because they're freakishly tall) five and waved to the two.

"Well, there goes another omega under our protection." Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo. The omega just scoffed.

"He just referred to Baekhyun as his omega and babe just now." Jongdae reported. Jongin was amazed. Kyungsoo sighed and handed him $50. "Clear up the rumors about them sleeping together. Baekhyun's still walking." All of them hit Jongin's chest out of respect for the two.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun went to a 24-hour ice cream parlor and shared a sundae tower. Coffee wouldn't help them sleep. It wasn't weird to hang out after making out. They both wanted it anyway. The car ride to the dorms wasn't weird either. Baekhyun unbuckled his seatbelt and thanked Chanyeol for the ride. He walked Baekhyun to the door for safety.

"Baek?" Chanyeol thought about asking but his mouth went first. The omega looked at him expectantly after unlocking the door. "Can I have one more?" Chanyeol wouldn't mind if Baekhyun declined.

"Why?" That was an odd response but he knew what the other asked for.

"I need inspiration? I had fun tonight." Chanyeol shrugged. Baekhyun thought for a moment.

"You're still working tonight?" Chanyeol nodded. Baekhyun leaned to him and placed one more for good measure. Chanyeol held his nape, keeping him in place. Baekhyun groaned, giving back. It felt really, really, really good. The alpha smirked and thanked him softly. Baekhyun giggled. "Drive safely, Chanyeol. Thanks for the firsts!"

"Good night, Baek. See you around." Chanyeol smiled as he went to the elevators. Baekhyun watched him until he got inside. He waved to the alpha as the doors closed. Chanyeol sat in his car and sighed. He actually enjoyed tonight. There's some inspiration coming to him. And it smelled like strawberries and lilies, a great thing for his preference.

* * *

From a nobody that just looked cute, Baekhyun became popular as Park Chanyeol's newest adventure. They haven't seen each other for days, nor contacted each other but everyone wondered what would happen next. Were they a one time thing or something more?

Baekhyun exited his music class and walked to his next. When he looked up, he saw Chanyeol coming his way. Actually, he looked up because Chanyeol's scent got stronger. He was in black ripped jeans, one of a kind Nike sneakers, a big black hoodie, and a black backwards snapback. He had a lollipop in his mouth as he walked, looking anywhere but front. When he did, he stopped in his tracks and furrowed his brows. Baekhyun smiled and waved to him adorably. Chanyeol smiled and kept walking, arms open to give him a hug.

"Hey! Finally, I saw you around here. We have the same major but barely met in the halls. How have you been?" Chanyeol hugged him and kissed his now dark brown hair. He left his trace unknowingly. Eyes watched them seriously.

"Good. Going to my next class now. Still have a few minutes to spare though. You? It's weird not knowing you're not locked in your studio." Baekhyun teased him openly as they kept a respectable distance between them. They're friends after all. Chanyeol pocketed his hands and gave a tight-lipped smile.

"Your next class wouldn't happen to be the one with Tevez, right?" Chanyeol looked uncertain. Baekhyun nodded. That's where he was headed. "Oh boy. Tevez called me to sub for him today."

"Huh? A student can sub for a professor?" Baekhyun thought it was impossible.

"Yes, if you're his favorite student." Chanyeol smiled shyly. “Walk with me?”

"I'm skipping class then." Baekhyun declared and made a run for it.

"What? Why?" Wait, wait, wait!" Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun's arm and spun them towards the classroom's direction. Baekhyun was smiling as he pulled gently.

"It's so awkward! We know each other. We made out. I did dirty things with you. It will look like I had an affair with the professor." Baekhyun reasoned, fake sobbing as Chanyeol pulled him close.

"Ahh, you still think about it too?" Chanyeol smirked with a brow arch. "Can I have another one for good luck?" Baekhyun pushed him lightly, shaking his head. He may like this alpha but advances have a boundary.

"Go. I'm skipping. Send me the notes though. Good luck!" Baekhyun winked and walked away. Chanyeol smiled stupidly and did the favor.  _ Ah how annoying he’s so cute.  _ He sent the slides to Baekhyun after classes but kept looking at the only empty seat in the room.

_ Chanyeolie: I'm such a good friend. You're present on the roll call. _

_ Baekhyun Baby: I owe you a hug. Come to breakfast tomorrow. Everyone misses you. _

_ Chanyeolie: Do you? _

_ Baekhyun Baby has seen this message. _

Baekhyun slapped his cheeks as he tried to focus. Jongdae was cereal by Baekhyun’s bedroom door, watching his roommate gush. "Did you two really not fuck?" He spoke as he chewed.

"No." Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"Sad. I just lost $50 to Sehun." Jongdae laughed as he walked away. They're still betting on them. Baekhyun focused on his homework and began calling people for his project.

* * *

Breakfast was normal. Jongin and Kyungsoo were chatting at the far end. Sehun and Jongdae were studying while playing footsies under the table. Chanyeol had no one in front of him so he just sipped his juice then slept in his seat. Suddenly, excited screams from the four woke him up. Chanyeol came. He was in his joggers and dry fit muscle shirt. His hair was in a grey beanie. Baekhyun noticed how muscular Chanyeol was, throat drying.

Chanyeol smiled as he kissed the top of Kyungsoo's head, bro hugged Jongin, ruffled Jongdae's hair and high fived Sehun. Everyone waited on what Baekhyun got from the prodigal son. Chanyeol just sat down in front of him, checking the menu. Baekhyun wasn't offended. He was still surprised Chanyeol actually came when he asked.

"Of all days, you finally show up." Jongdae punched his arm lightly.

"Went for a run today. Got hungry and thought you guys would be here." Chanyeol called for a waiter. A girl came, of course. She got extra flirty and even touched Chanyeol's arm. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. Jongdae kicked Sehun's foot under the table. They both looked at Baekhyun. Jongin and Kyungsoo did the same. When the waitress left, Baekhyun returned to normal, sipping his juice.

"Slept well, Baek? You didn't reply anymore." Chanyeol stroked up a conversation. Baekhyun just shrugged. The others caught on that they've been messaging each other. "Are you still sleepy?" The omega shrugged again. Jongdae leaned to his ear, explaining their observations. Baekhyun was jealous. Chanyeol fixed his beanie and held Baekhyun's hand on the table. Baekhyun pulled away.

"Can you guys just wrap my breakfast? I'm not feeling well. Dae, I'll pay you back later." Baekhyun gathered his things and hurried to leave. Chanyeol watched him go, processing what just happened. The waitress returned with his plate. He just ordered and it's already cooked unlike the rest of them.

"Think someone made someone upset." Sehun sipped his tea. Chanyeol felt that but he thought there was something more.

He asked for his and Baekhyun's breakfast to be wrapped. He gave Jongdae his black card and hurried to leave. "Ooohhh, Park left his bank. Order everything, fast!" Jongdae quipped.

"Guys, does anyone know when Baekhyun's heat cycle is?" Kyungsoo raised. They all looked at each other, realizing why the omega seemed possessive over the waitress flirting with the alpha. "Call Chanyeol. Tell him not to enter the dorm. Quick!" Kyungsoo ordered Jongdae as Sehun and Jongin ran out of the restaurant to catch Chanyeol.

Except Chanyeol didn't reach the dorm. He passed by an alley then stopped. He took careful steps when he saw Baekhyun being harassed by two guys. The omega's chest was pinned against the wall as two alphas rutted against him. Chanyeol knew why. He could see why. Baekhyun was in heat.

Baekhyun's broken pleas and thrashing broke Chanyeol's heart. Sehun and Jongin caught up to him, seeing the alpha rush inside the alley. He kicked one of the guys and threw the other to the other wall. Baekhyun curled to the floor as he cried. He pulled his disheveled button-down close and covered his ears. Chanyeol began beating the guy on the wall to a pulp, growling loudly. The guy he kicked held Baekhyun's ankle, pulling him to him. Baekhyun screamed as he kicked his hand away. Jongin hit the pervert's face with his knee and punched him unconscious. Sehun held Baekhyun, removing his own jacket to put around the omega. Kyungsoo and Jongdae were in shock as they saw the place. Jongin pulled Chanyeol back, talking sense to him. "Stop, Yeol! You're scaring Baekhyun!"

_ Baekhyun. _ Chanyeol dropped the bloodied man and saw Baekhyun so fragile on the floor. His pants were soaked, shirt torn, neck and arms scratched. Police came, seeing the alley. They saw Chanyeol's fist bleeding and the men unconscious. The police neared him, ready for an arrest.

"Whoa, let's not assume here. Someone just got harassed. Where were you?" Jongin stepped in between them and Chanyeol.

"I'll give my statement. Just...just," Chanyeol couldn't believe it. His mind clouded with the worst. "Just let them go first. Hun, take him home. Dae, Soo, stay with him please."

Chanyeol and Jongin exited the police station and sighed. No charges were filed against them but they did file several on the abusers. A car was already there waiting for them when they came out. Jongdae got it for them. They got in and went to Baekhyun and Jongdae's dorm. As soon as they reached the floor of the dorm, Chanyeol felt weird. A sound came from his chest. Jongin, however, was fine. "Check on him, Nini. I can't." Chanyeol's voice was so hoarse.

"What do you mean you can't?" Jongin saw Chanyeol's eyes turn red. Within seconds, Jongin's phone rang.

"Nini, Nini, where are you? Do you still have your car? Baekhyun's eyes just turned red. We have to take him to the hospital." Jongdae panicked.

"We...we're outside." Jongin couldn't believe it. They found him. They found the pack leader's mate. Sehun went out and saw Chanyeol leaning on the wall. His eyes were red too. Sehun looked at Jongdae and Baekhyun in bed.

"Dae, lock the doors." Sehun warned. Kyungsoo covered Baekhyun with his body. He could smell the alpha. "Don't let any of us in."

Jongdae locked the front door and Baekhyun's bedroom door. They protected Baekhyun's heating body and hoped Chanyeol would be contained.

The two wrestled Chanyeol in the hallway, even went as far as hitting him so he wouldn't touch Baekhyun. Jongdae and Kyungsoo screamed as they held Baekhyun when the front door was forced open. "A-Alpha?" Baekhyun called, head turning at the scent. He knew that scent. He wanted that scent. Jongin rolled on the floor when Chanyeol kicked him. Sehun kicked Chanyeol's ear, making him fall. Jongin spat blood and tied Chanyeol's arms behind him. He's growling uncontrollably. He heard Baekhyun calling him. "Let me go!" Chanyeol screamed. Jongin laid on the floor as he caught his breath. Sehun sat on Chanyeol's back and checked for blood on his lips.

"You can come out now." Sehun announced. Kyungsoo opened the door, seeing Chanyeol tied down. The omega's scent made the three of them groan. Secret's out. Sehun's truly an alpha.

"We're leaving Baekhyun here. His toys are already beside him. Jongdae will return to bring food and drinks but he's staying with us until Baekhyun's heat breaks." Kyungsoo felt bad for Baekhyun. He couldn't take Chanyeol yet. They haven't figured out what they were to each other. Letting Chanyeol help now would make Baekhyun regret it later. They're already good friends.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol called from the outside. The omega turned to the sound. "Baekhyun, I'm sorry." The alpha hit his head on the floor, mad at himself. "I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner." Jongin closed his eyes out of guilt. Sehun squeezed Chanyeol's shoulder. Jongdae held Baekhyun as he sobbed harder. He didn't want them to be in trouble because of him. Sehun got a piece of cloth and covered Chanyeol's nose and mouth. Everyone felt guilty and responsible for letting Baekhyun experience that. Kyungsoo closed the bedroom door as the four left. Jongdae held his roommate, helping him with his toys until he's tired and asleep.

Chanyeol couldn't sleep. He worried about Baekhyun being cold and alone. Jongdae always washed all his clothes to remove Baekhyun's scent. He always updated Chanyeol on Baekhyun's situation for the entire week. Chanyeol distracted himself with work, forgetting the days. Jongdae emailed Baekhyun's professors about his condition, asking for extra curricular on his part. Baekhyun has used all the toys but his heat only got worse. He passed out after playing and let the next wave come.

Jongdae ran late in one class, completely forgetting his entire folder of compositions back in the dorm. He called for a quick pickup among his friends.

_ KJD: SAVE ME. I LEFT MY FOLDER AT THE DORM. _

_ KJD: who is nearest there? _

_ NINI: in class _

_ DO: why are you answering in class? _

_ CY: ill get it. im close. _

_ OSH: out of campus _

_ KJD: THANK YOU YEOLLIE!! Key's under the mat. THANK YOU LIVE SAVER!! _

Chanyeol made his way up, whistling as he walked.

_ KJD: WAIT  _

_ KJD: CHANYEOL WAIT DONT _

_ KJD: CHANYEOL????? _

_ KJD: DONT GO INSIDE CHANYEOL!!!!!! _

_ DO: oh my god youre such a dumbass jongdae _

_ NINI: i got hit for nothing ಥ⌣ಥ _

_ OSH: wait isnt baek still inside? _

_ OSH: OH! CHSNYEL DONT GOI SIDJE _

_ KJD: PARK CHANYEOL!!! _

_ KJD: IM SORRY DONT GO IN _

Chanyeol entered the dorm and froze. He also forgot. The door slammed like it's his sanity that just left. The scent of an omega's heat choked him. The picture in front of him was worse. He took his phone out and answered a call.

"Shit! Don't go inside! I forgot Baek's still in,"

"I-I'll call you back, Dae." Chanyeol pocketed his phone and stayed still. Baekhyun's bedroom door was open. The omega knelt on the bed as he bounced on a dildo. His mouth also had a dildo gagging him, muffling his sounds. Baekhyun's eyes were so lustful. Chanyeol saw his own clothes on the bed. Baekhyun also wore his shirt. They sent a few to help Baekhyun somehow since he's unmated. The omega opened his eyes, staring straight at Chanyeol. This look sent shocks in Chanyeol's body. The dildo in Baekhyun's mouth dropped as he bent forward.

"You came back for me, Alpha." Baekhyun whined. Chanyeol licked his lips when he saw the slick dripping down the toy. He closed his eyes and held his breath. Chanyeol made long strides to Baekhyun's door and closed it, locking it for their safety. He leaned his back on the door and shut his eyes tight.  _ I'm sorry. I don't want our first time together like this.  _

Baekhyun hit the door, humping the wood. He sniffed the door and moaned. Chanyeol gasped as he opened his pants. He couldn't take it anymore. He began getting off on Baekhyun's sounds. The door became their confessional divider. With nothing holding them back, both tried to catch their highs through their sounds. Baekhyun moaned so sluttily, Chanyeol almost came. The alpha imagined the omega bouncing on him instead. He tucked himself inside and took a leap of faith. He grabbed the doorknob, tempted to give in. "It hurts so much! Chanyeol, please! It hurts!"

Chanyeol closed his eyes, controlling himself.

"I won't regret it! I won't make it weird! Please make it stop! I really really like you! Help me, please!" Baekhyun cried. He's tapping the door, crying in pain. Chanyeol lost all his rationality. He opened the door, startling Baekhyun.

The omega wearing his shirt made Chanyeol's mouth water. Slick dripped from the toy lodged in Baekhyun. Chanyeol picked him up and sat him on the chair. He removed the soaked clothes and laid Baekhyun. "Are you helping me, alpha? I promise I'll be good." The omega mewled. Chanyeol smiled kindly and kissed his sweaty forehead.

"I'll help you, but I won't touch you."

It's good enough for Baekhyun. He obediently held the back of his knees while Chanyeol pumped the toy in him at a good pace. The alpha never looked down. He only stared at Baekhyun's face. Chanyeol gripped the sheets to control himself from wrecking the omega beneath him. Seeing Baekhyun get off from his help made Chanyeol's heart tug. He wanted to mark him. He wanted to make the pain go away but he didn't want to take advantage of him. Baekhyun came hard and passed out. Chanyeol got off the bed and removed his stained hoodie. It's going to Baekhyun's collection now. He kissed the omega's hair and sat on the sofa. He calmed his breathing, letting his boner calm down too. 

Chanyeol cleaned the toys before preparing a simple soup for Baekhyun. He missed his class but it's fine. Chanyeol was ready to go when the door opened with his frantic roommate entering. Jongdae saw him about to leave. "Did you touch him?"

"I did," Chanyeol scratched his eye. "Not in the way you're thinking. I cleaned all his toys. There's soup on the table. Baekhyun's asleep. If he looks for me, tell him to text me when he's all better."

"Wait Yeol," Jongdae couldn't stop him. It must have been so hard for the alpha to do that for Baekhyun, his own omega. Jongdae cleaned Baekhyun's body, believing Chanyeol. He stayed until dinner to be safe. He was about to go when Baekhyun woke up.

"You're going?" He slurred. Jongdae nodded. "I think it's gone. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Rest up, Baek. I'll see you in the morning." Jongdae ruffled his hair.

"Tell Chanyeol...I'm sorry...for getting jealous. And thanks," Baekhyun dozed off again.

Jongdae saw Chanyeol in the house, drinking his wits off. Jongin and Sehun were by the stairs, watching him. Kyungsoo fell asleep. He couldn't handle the scents Chanyeol brought. "Is that you, Dae?"

"Yeah." Jongdae sat beside him. "His heat broke. I can go back tomorrow. Baek said thanks for helping him. And he's sorry for storming off the other morning. He said he got jealous?" Chanyeol scoffed.

"Why would he? He doesn't know I'm his alpha? I wouldn't kiss him if I wasn't interested." Chanyeol crushed a can after finishing it.

"He probably has a clue but he wants to talk to you. Go to him when you're free." Jongdae looked at Chanyeol warily. The alpha nodded and asked for Baekhyun's schedule.

* * *

Baekhyun left his photography class after fixing his missed requirements with the professor. He's done for the day, finally. A week after his heat was tough. Thankfully, he managed to pull through and possibly enjoy his weekend.

He fixed his backpack as he walked, noticing murmurs of his name and glances. Baekhyun looked at them then looked behind him. Park Chanyeol stood behind him with a flower. They wondered what a music student was doing in the arts building. More so the Park Chanyeol...with a flower. Baekhyun couldn't move. He felt so ashamed seeing him now after what they did in his room. Park Chanyeol had a soft smile on his lips as he said hi.

"Hi. What are, what are you doing here?" Baekhyun felt conscious with the looks they're getting. He felt naked, as naked as how Chanyeol saw him.

"Haven't been sleeping well, and Jongdae said you wanted to talk. I let you finish your classes first so you're still focused. Are you free now?" Chanyeol scratched his nape, a little awkward and shy.

"What's this?" Baekhyun got the pretty flower and smelled it.

"Scent absorber. Do we need it? A-Are you really okay?" Chanyeol couldn't understand why he's so nervous. Baekhyun turned around and gave it back to the alpha.

"Put it on my backpack. I'm free now. Where will we talk?" Baekhyun couldn't look up. People made him nervous.

They found themselves in the house. No one was home so it seemed safe. Baekhyun took as little space as possible on the sofa while Chanyeol got him a drink. "Are you feeling better?" That's a good start.

“Yes. Thanks to all of you for saving me, especially you.” Baekhyun held the can of soda, watching it stupidly.

“We’re all friends here. We’ll do what we can for each other.” Chanyeol shrugged. “So what did you want to talk about?” Baekhyun’s heart raced.  _ Here goes nothing. _

“A-About that...that time you...we uh...I was,” he took a deep breath. Chanyeol knew where this was going. He looked everywhere but the omega. Baekhyun suddenly kneeled beside Chanyeol. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Forgive me for putting you in that situation. I-I’m so ashamed of myself asking you those...things. You...you don’t owe me anything. I’m sorry for how I acted, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol was so surprised he begged for forgiveness on his knees. Baekhyun didn't have to degrade himself for something simple. He held Baekhyun’s arms and helped him up. They sat closer together, silence stretching. Baekhyun felt more stupid as each minute passed. Chanyeol was right to control. Baekhyun was regretting the aftermath. What if they fucked? Their friendship would be over instantly?

“I said it’s okay. I couldn’t stand seeing you hurting like that.” Chanyeol sipped his soda, trying not to make it a big deal.

“Why were you even at our place that time? I heard they made you, Sehun and Jongin stay away because it would affect you all.”

“Jongdae left his compositions. I was the nearest to your place. I swear, I forgot you were in heat. We all did.” Chanyeol sat back and closed his eyes. He’s quite tired from classes since 7AM. “Don’t worry about what happened between us, hmm? We’re all friends here. How I treat the guys will apply to you. You’re one of us now.” Baekhyun blushed at his kindness. He’s so chill about it. Chanyeol opened one arm for Baekhyun. “Come here. You’ve had a rough week.” The omega wasn't sure. "It's free."

Baekhyun leaned to Chanyeol’s body, resting his head on his chest. “Isn’t this weird?” They’re getting intimate again. It’s so disarming yet so comfortable.

“Don’t make it weird then. I just need a cuddle. So tired; Fridays are full days. Why did I schedule it like this?” Chanyeol mumbled, slowly falling asleep. Baekhyun looked at him, peeking at his face. The alpha opened his eyes and chuckled. He hugged Baekhyun and buried his face to his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re all better. I thought I was too late in the alley.”

“So you heard me call your name after all,” Baekhyun whispered, letting the alpha hold him. Chanyeol’s brows raised in question. He tried to remember the events of that morning. He heard the sobs and the pleas. Like a tidal wave, Chanyeol remembered Baekhyun’s panicked shriek of his name. “Sorry I made you worry.”

“No, don’t say that. Don’t think of that time again, hmm?” Chanyeol pressed his lips on Baekhyun’s shoulder comfortingly, hoping they’d put that behind them. “Are you okay with me being this touchy with you? We seem to be getting too comfortable.” He chuckled.

“Don’t make it weird. I’m exhausted too. Where is everyone?” Baekhyun looked around.

On cue, the front door opened. He looked but Chanyeol stayed still. He didn't care what they thought. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he smiled, greeting his fellow omega happily. He was about to go near when Chanyeol turned his head and glared adorably. He's being possessive. Jongin saw Chanyeol holding Baekhyun so sweetly and possessively. “What’s going on here?” He teased.

“We were just talking.” Baekhyun supplied. “I’m going in a few too. Don’t make dinner for me. It’s okay.”

“You’re leaving?” Chanyeol whispered, kind of pouting too. Baekhyun smiled, nodding. “I’ll take you home.”

“No, no! You stay here. You’re tired. I’ll just walk.” Baekhyun held him down on the sofa gently. Chanyeol pouted as he's treated as a baby. “See you around?”

“Of course. Text me when you get home.” Chanyeol reminded him. Baekhyun nodded, happy that they’re okay again.

The front door closed, making Jongin and Kyungsoo jump on the sofa. They wondered what happened while they were gone. Chanyeol said they just talked, cleared things up. “So he knows you’re his alpha?” Chanyeol shook his head.

“Let him figure that out himself. I’m basically tied down anyway. He doesn’t even remember telling me he likes me.” Chanyeol found it so ridiculous. “I’ll get some sleep. See you tomorrow.” Mind you, it's only 6PM.

Baekhyun got home and texted Chanyeol before he could kick his shoes off. He gasped and flinched when he saw Jongdae and Sehun making out on the sofa. They seemed to be close to tearing their clothes off too. Baekhyun wore his shoes again and hurried out the door. He called Chanyeol immediately.

“Hmm?” The alpha already dozed off. “It’s Chan,”

“Sorry! I didn’t know you already fell asleep.” Baekhyun covered his mouth as he waited for the elevator.

“Is fine, are you okay? Did you get home?” Chanyeol slurred, voice deep and tired.

“I-I’m...can I crash your place? Sehun and Jongdae were sucking faces on the sofa when I came home. I-I wasn't prepared.” Baekhyun went inside the elevator and trembled. He’s so flustered with what he saw. Chanyeol only chuckled on the line.

“Stay in the lobby. I’ll pick you up. Calm down.” Chanyeol’s laughing at him.

Jongin and Kyungsoo were making dinner when they saw Chanyeol rushing to leave again. He held his phone, wallet, and keys. He’s still in the same pants but he kept the hoodie off. He changed his shirt to black. He adjusted his cap as he hurried. “Whoa, what’s the rush? Did someone try to open your studio again?” Jongin worried.

“What?” Chanyeol stopped abruptly, almost stumbling back. “Ah, no. I’ll pick up Baek. He saw Sehun and Jongdae making out in their dorm. He’s pretty shaken up. Make dinner for four. I’ll be right back.” He couldn’t contain his amusement. Kyungsoo laughed, clapping his hands at the situation. Jongin was speechless. How dare those two ruin the image of a wonderful friendship in front of the freshman?

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol’s car and got in immediately. He buckled in and exhaled deeply. Chanyeol tried not to laugh but his cheeks were hurting so much. He pressed his head on the steering wheel and shut his eyes tight as he controlled his laugh. “Who was on top?” He couldn’t help but sputter a chuckle.

“Just drive, Park.” Baekhyun closed his eyes, trying to erase that burning image in his mind.

The four ate quietly, wary that Baekhyun’s barely touching his food. “Is it not good?” Kyungsoo broke the silence.

“Huh? No, it’s amazing actually.” Baekhyun ate a spoonful to prove it. Chanyeol watched him as he chewed, smiling as he lowered his head.

“I guess we never really got down to the details of our friendships here.” Jongin smirked. Baekhyun looked at him for an elaboration. “They’re...not really together...yet. Testing the waters, maybe. Sehun doesn’t want to...uh...hurt Jongdae, if you know what I mean.” Sex talk with four guys over food was pretty awkward. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo, who nodded subtly. “Didn’t you wonder why Kyungsoo’s the only omega and sophomore among us?” Chanyeol put his spoon down and placed his elbows on the table.

“Let’s go back freshman year to make this clear for him. Jongdae, Jongin and I have been friends since middle school. Our parents are all friends.” Meaning they’re all crazy stupid rich, Baekhyun thought. This house was proof enough. “Jongdae and Jongin are cousins.”

“What?” Baekhyun almost spat rice out of his mouth. Kyungsoo chuckled, handing him a napkin. Chanyeol smiled, reigning his urge to laugh. Jongin was laughing loudly now.

“Yes, they are. How come you guys didn’t introduce yourselves properly? It’s almost midterms and he doesn’t know that?” Chanyeol scolded them playfully, hitting Jongin’s chest with the back of his hand. Kyungsoo rubbed Baekhyun’s back comfortingly. “Anyway, yes they’re cousins. Jongin met Sehun in class and Jongdae, knowing how friendly he is, was all over poor Sehun. We all became good friends from there. Sophomore year came and Jongdae kissed Sehun at one of the parties we went to. They talked it out and decided to be unlabeled. So Jongdae didn’t feel the need to tell you he was seeing someone.”

“Think of it as an open relationship.” Kyungsoo worded it better.

“Yes, that. Jongin met Kyungsoo in sophomore year, Soo being a freshman.” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun carefully. Kyungsoo and Jongin waited for his reaction too. “They’re mates.”

  
  


Baekhyun’s spoon dropped. Chanyeol gave the biggest smile he could give. Jongin and Kyungsoo laughed their heads off. Baekhyun stopped breathing. He thought they were all just close, not bedding each other close.

Kyungsoo fanned his face as he calmed down. Jongin was on the floor, still laughing. Chanyeol hushed him, kicking his leg lightly. “Makes sense now?”

“So much,” Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo, thinking he’s so lucky. He won the alpha jackpot if Jongin’s his mate.

Jongin got back to his seat and ate again. All this laughing made him hungrier. Kyungsoo got him another bowl of meat. Chanyeol continued eating, removing the peppers and giving Baekhyun some of the meat in his plate. He urged him to keep eating. “So to summarize that wonderful story Baek, Chanyeol’s the only single person among us.” Jongin supplied. Chanyeol choked and pinched Jongin’s ear.

“What’s wrong with being single? Huh? What’s wrong with it?” Chanyeol threatened. Jongin winced, begging for forgiveness with his hands together. Kyungsoo smacked Jongin’s shoulder for good measure. Baekhyun blushed as he realized what they’re trying to say again. This felt like part two of their first proper meeting.

“Do you have a mate, Baek? Someone back home?” Kyungsoo asked, making small talk. Chanyeol eyed Baekhyun then kept his head down, stuffing his face with food again. Jongin watched his best friend feel uneasy. Baekhyun finished drinking water and shook his head. “Oh, there you go,” Kyungsoo pointed to Chanyeol. “Take Chanyeol to your parents. He’s single, rich, and lonely.”

"Alpha, meet your omega. Omega, meet your alpha." Jongin just laid out their actual relationship status.

Chanyeol slammed his hands on the table and whined with his mouth full. Jongin was laughing immensely again, high pitched joy masked over his hand. Kyungsoo smirked, teasing him. Baekhyun covered his ears, telling them to stop. He’s getting embarrassed. Chanyeol scolded Kyungsoo and Jongin, telling them they’re making Baekhyun uncomfortable. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with soft gazes. Jongin pointed to him, announcing he’s blushing.

Chanyeol gave up. He’s not having this conversation anymore. He placed his plate in the sink and finished his water. Jongin went beside him, carrying the rest of the plates. He said he’ll clean up. Chanyeol hit his arm and went to the living room. Baekhyun was scanning shows with Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yawned and sat on the couch. He truly sat like an alpha with his legs spread. Jongin finished washing the dishes so he told Chanyeol to move since it’s his seat. Kyungsoo sat on his lap, openly displaying he was Jongin’s omega. 

Baekhyun moved a little to make room for Chanyeol. The alpha sat back and looked at Baekhyun’s side.  _ Are you that naive, Baek? Jongin just said what we are.  _ The omega was focused on searching movies until they’re all satisfied. Les Miserables was a good choice for all of them. Kyungsoo and Jongin weren’t exactly paying attention anyway. Baekhyun watched the musical movie seriously even if he’s seen this many times. Chanyeol hummed the drum beats from time to time, getting lost in their monologues. Baekhyun sang softly, keeping the notes within his range. They suddenly harmonized softly, making each other chuckle.

It’s close to the middle of the movie when Baekhyun felt chilly. Jongin and Kyungsoo were cuddling on the sofa, whispering to each other and kissing lazily. Chanyeol’s arms were stretched against the rest of the sofa, getting bored. He was supposed to be asleep but here he was, watching movies. Baekhyun rubbed his arms and bounced his knee. “Cold?” Chanyeol mumbled. Baekhyun said he’s fine. Chanyeol stood up and went to the cabinets. He got two blankets and threw one to the lovebirds. Chanyeol placed one around Baekhyun’s shoulders and sat down. The omega adjusted it so it’s on his lap. He placed half over Chanyeol’s thighs.

Javert’s singing and Baekhyun’s falling asleep. Chanyeol tapped his shoulder, waking him a little. Baekhyun looked at him. Chanyeol gave a slight nod for him to lean on him. The omega leaned back, resting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. The alpha fixed their blanket and continued watching.

“I don’t like this part.” Baekhyun whispered.

“Why? Too monotonous?” Chanyeol whispered to his hair. Baekhyun shifted a little, draping his arm around Chanyeol’s middle. The alpha was really warm. Jongin and Kyungsoo watched them subtly, so annoyed they're still beating around the bush.

“The monologues are too long. Not much dynamics on their vocals,” Baekhyun critiqued. Chanyeol smiled a little.

“You sing really well.” He complimented. Baekhyun just shrugged, not believing it. “Sing for me next time? Even a birthday song,”

“When’s your birthday?” Baekhyun mumbled, looking up to him. Chanyeol kept his lips sealed. “Say it,” he whined softly. Chanyeol leaned to his ear.

“Why? Will you celebrate it with me?”

Baekhyun shivered as he felt the alpha’s breath on his neck. He nodded slightly. He truly will if he knew the date. Chanyeol’s one of the nicest alphas he met on campus, ever actually. He’s not predatory or domineering like how others came off on him. He’s really friendly, caring, and warm. For an unmated alpha who could have every omega he wanted, he wasn’t rushing or desperate. Baekhyun found it so endearing. The thing he liked the most about Chanyeol was his attentiveness. They’ve done things that should be taboo as friends but it wasn’t a big deal. Making out and helping each other get off should have one of them or both of them running for the hills but here they were, cuddling and watching movies.

“Give me a date, Park Chanyeol. I might,” Baekhyun smirked. Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, seeing if he’s sincere.

“27th,” Chanyeol confessed. “This 27th,” Baekhyun didn’t realize it was so soon. Worse, that’s his finals for his music class. Judging by his face, Chanyeol knew he had something scheduled that day. “Don’t stress yourself. I’m doing something that day too. It's finals week anyway.”

“Can we celebrate after that week? I finish on the 29th.” Baekhyun worried. Chanyeol looked at him funny.

“Byun Baekhyun, why are you stressing about this? It’s no big deal. We can hang out when we're both free, even if it's past midnight.” he smiled, quite touched. Baekhyun thought for a moment and thought of a reason. “If it makes you feel any better, I think I’ll see you that day. That’s enough for me.”

“How would you know? Will you stalk me?” Baekhyun mumbled, watching but not listening. Chanyeol’s steady heartbeat was a more pleasant sound. Chanyeol thought he must know already. It concerned their education anyway.

“27th, 2PM, music hall,” Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “Tevez,”

“You’re kidding.” Baekhyun sat up slowly, eyes wide. Chanyeol looked sorry. "Y-You’re a pa-panelist?”

“I can switch with someone else if it makes you uncomfortable.” Chanyeol suggested.

That finals exam for Tevez’ Music Expression class would determine if he’s good enough for the big leagues or drop out. It’s a recital form of finals. Baekhyun was going to play piano and sing. It’s something he’s never done in front of people but he had to now. Tevez explained that their finals had three panelists for different days. It’s Tevez, a professional producer or composer, and an upperclassman he admired and believed in. Chanyeol was one of those upperclassmen.

“N-No. Tevez will add more pressure on me if he knows we’re friends.” Baekhyun couldn’t focus anymore. This recital would make or break him. His scholarship is on the line. Chanyeol was going to decide that too.

“Hey, breathe.” Chanyeol touched his lips. “You’re going to do well. I know how hard you’re working.” Baekhyun couldn’t focus. He began to think of his finals, scared to embarrass himself in front of Chanyeol.

For the next few days, he locked himself in his bedroom and practiced his vocals, making sure his emotions conveyed the lyrics well. Jongdae knocked on his door, asking him to have dinner. Baekhyun said he’ll follow. They talked about what happened when Baekhyun came home. Chanyeol went up with him of course. Sehun left with him like nothing happened. Jongdae acted so cool about it. They’re truly friends with benefits. Jongdae apologized for not telling Baekhyun sooner. Baekhyun brushed it off and went straight to his room.

“Come eat with me!” Jongdae whined. “Your throat will get worse if you won’t let it rest.”

“I have to make sure this is perfect, Dae. Tevez is on my ass about the arrangement. He’s not happy. I’m stuck. There’s four more days. Did Chanyeol tell you he’s my panel for this?” Baekhyun turned his chair, narrowing his eyes. Jongdae sat on the omega’s bed, surprised by this discovery.

“Makes sense. Tevez has had a crush on him since freshman year.” Jongdae laid on his side, watching his roommate stress. “I only passed because he knew Chanyeol’s my best friend. If he tried to fuck me up, he’s kissing his employment goodbye.” he scoffed.

“You’re that powerful?” Baekhyun shouldn’t be surprised but he was.

“Not me,” Jongdae raised his hands in defeat. “Chanyeol. His father’s a board member of this university.”

Baekhyun groaned and sank in his chair. He’s double fucked. His scholarship was truly in Chanyeol’s hands. “I should’ve attended his class. I should’ve been nicer to him, oh my god!”

Jongdae massaged Baekhyun’s shoulders and kissed his hair. “You’re thinking too much into this. Don’t worry about Tevez or Chanyeol. Just do well and make sure your crescendos and decrescendos are perfect. You already have an instant pass with Yeol in your panel. Imagine if it was someone else,”

“I don’t get Tevez’ taste. I changed everything based on what he said but he still doesn’t like it. Jongdae, what do I do? You’re going to have to find a new roommate if I fuck this up. I’ll have to move back home and help my mom at the market. She gave up so much for me to be here.” Baekhyun began to be overly dramatic. Jongdae told him he’s not going anywhere and just keep working. “Want a piece of advice though?”

“Sure, anything.” Baekhyun sighed.

“Tevez likes unexpected twists. Put a B flat here and here. Change this sharp to a solid note. Try it.” Jongdae fixed his music sheet in one glance. “I’m giving you my tips. These are my signatures. Don’t tell anyone I helped you.” Baekhyun sang it in his head, finding it beautiful. “You’re so lucky you have me. I didn’t have this during my time.” Baekhyun wanted to cry. “Also, Chanyeol’s different when he panels for Tevez. He doesn’t smile or show that he’s interested. He’s the scariest among Tevez’ favorites. He’s scarier than Tevez. I’m glad we’re classmates. Seeing him in those finals was chilling. I felt bad for those he failed.”

“Jongdae, be helpful!” Baekhyun massaged his own temples.

“Oh, right! I’m just saying that if you’re stuck and you want to know how to please Tevez, ask Chanyeol for help.”

“That’s the last thing I’ll do. I’m not going to suck up to my panelist.” Baekhyun scoffed.

“I knew you’d say that. I didn't tell you to suck your panelist. It's an option too but whatever. Chanyeol did tell you he’s going to be your panelist. It means he wants you to do well. As friends, if that’s what you two believe you are, ah!” Baekhyun pinched his arm. “As friends, he’ll help you willingly. Upperclassmen panelists aren’t allowed to tell these things to anyone, you know. It’s to avoid bias and bribes but he told you. It means he’s ready to help you.” Jongdae teased. “I’m jealous.” Baekhyun thought about this suggestion. “It’s up to you. You have four days to get your shit together, Baek. Dinner’s getting cold!” Jongdae left the door open on purpose.

_ 5...4...3...2...1. _

“C-Can you help me call Chanyeol?” Baekhyun turned his chair. Jongdae groaned even if he’s smiling so wide right now.

"He likes doing it from behind, if that's what you're thinking." Jongdae teased. Baekhyun hit his head and went to eat.

Baekhyun’s on the sofa, reading his music sheets and singing mentally. Jongdae placed his phone on the table and put the thing on loudspeaker. Chanyeol didn’t pick up right away but he did.

“What do you want? I’m mixing.” Chanyeol sounded so different when he’s talking to his best friends. Jongdae chuckled silently. He couldn’t believe he was doing this for Baekhyun right now.

“Ya, what did you do to Baek?” Jongdae tried to sound upset. Baekhyun bit his fingernails behind the music sheets. He’s so nervous.

“What, what happened? What did I do now?” Chanyeol sounded so worried. Baekhyun felt guilty.

“What do you mean what did you do? Why did you scare him about being his panelist for finals? He’s not eating for days! He’s crying over his music sheets! Do you want him to die before he performs?” Jongdae went overboard. Baekhyun hit his arm.

“Why would he be scared? It’s an instant pass from me. I’ll just say a few words to Tevez and he’s safe." Jongdae was right.

"Now he thinks he has to bribe you. I told him you liked doing it from behind." Jongdae laughed onto a pillow. He loved tormenting everyone with sex.

"Usually, but if it's him, I'm okay with vanilla. He's gorgeous." Chanyeol kept clicking, oblivious about the call being on speaker. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, very jealous. "Why would you think I want sex as a bribe? The most a student did to bribe was to buy me guitar pedals."

"Well, what else do you want from him anyway?" Jongdae kept trapping the alpha.

"Hmm, a family?" This warmed Baekhyun's heart. Was this real? They're still so young. "Since that takes long, a kiss good luck for my finals would be nice."

"Wow, you're truly a romantic. You like him that much?" Chanyeol hummed. Baekhyun blushed. "So should I help him get lingerie?"

"You're so dirty, Dae. How can he live with you and not feel offended?" Chanyeol chuckled.

"You're just jealous because he's not living with you." Jongdae rolled his eyes.

"I am, but that's fine. I only have a sofa here. His back would hurt." Jongdae mouthed Chanyeol's in his studio. "Is he still locked up in his room?” The alpha worried. Jongdae said yes even if Baekhyun’s beside him, hearing everything.

“You’re hurting his pride, Yeol. He doesn’t want a free pass. He wants to be taken seriously. Tevez isn’t taking him seriously. We’re not like you who he bones whenever he wants. We’re not tall, handsome, rich, and crazy talented. Baek’s still editing and it’s four more days. He should be polishing now. Dude, his scholarship’s on the line if you fuck this up. You’re never going to see him again. He’ll go back home, help his mom in the market and marry some hillbilly who’ll probably not appreciate his talents!” Jongdae’s acting deserved an award.

“I told him I’ll panel for a reason, Dae. I know he’s good. Tevez tells me Baek has amazing potential but he needs a push. To be honest, Tevez doesn’t think Baek has what it takes. Sounds familiar, Dae?” Chanyeol sat back on his chair and closed his eyes. He didn’t mean to stress him out even more.

“Yeah,” Jongdae lowered his head, feeling upset. Those were the exact same words Tevez told Jongdae as a freshman. Baekhyun was floored. It hurt his ego.

“Don’t tell Baek but I volunteered for that date. I wanted him to pass. It's either me or Jung. Who would you choose if it was you?"

"You," Jongdae pouted. Jung was too biased and too hard to please. Chanyeol was too, but he saw students' efforts since he is one.

"I want him to stay here, graduate here. You know I can pull strings here and there but I trust he has what it takes even if I don’t know his stuff.” Chanyeol explained. Baekhyun looked away, blinking his tears to dry. Jongdae felt so bad for him. Tevez could suck mud, Jongdae thought. “Tell him to forget the bribe. Where is he? Give him the phone.” Chanyeol sighed as he finished a good 10 seconds of an entire song. This was panelist Chanyeol. Baekhyun felt chills as he listened.

“I told you, he’s not coming out. You come here!”

“I’m hanging up and calling him.”

“Wait! He came out.” Jongdae ran to the door and pretended to close it to make it sound realistic. He’s really giving his all in this. “Baek, it’s Chanyeol.” he signalled for the freshman to play along.

“W-Why?” Baekhyun wasn’t acting. He’s so nervous to be put on the spot.

“Hey, you alright? Why aren’t you eating?” Chanyeol sounded so gentle. Jongdae looked incredulously at the phone.

“A-Ah, I am. I’m about to eat.” Baekhyun sounded unsure.

“Quit lying. What’s Jongdae whining about you stressing over edits? Why are you still editing and listening to Tevez? He’s throwing you off.” Baekhyun blushed. Chanyeol scolded him. He’s really advising him. Baekhyun stammered. “If you’re going to pull an all-nighter, come to my studio. Bring your sheets and extra clothes. Let’s see what needs to be fixed. Don’t overwork your chords, god. You’re going to sound like a heavy smoker by the 27th.” 

This was musician Chanyeol; direct, condescending, but caring.

Baekhyun kept stammering. He couldn’t believe Chanyeol just agreed to help him. The Park Chanyeol, one of the top students in the music department and terror Tevez’ wet dream, was going to help him for his finals. “Jongdae, are you still there?” The beta answered from the front door. He’s so giddy for Baekhyun, he stuck himself on the door. “Drive him here, please. Get my car from the house. Leave the keys with Baekhyun. You walk home.”

“Fuck you.” Jongdae glared.

“You probably stressed him out, not me.” Chanyeol sighed. “See you in 15 minutes, Baek.” The line went dead.

“See? Told you he’ll help.” Jongdae sounded like it was that easy. This was just the first step. Spending the night at Chanyeol’s infamous studio was the true challenge.

Baekhyun and Jongdae arrived at his studio just outside the campus grounds. Jongdae gave him the car keys and knocked on the door. He hugged Baekhyun and told him to listen well to Chanyeol. He encouraged him to not be shy. "Use protection!" Jongdae yelled. Chanyeol opened the door and saw Baekhyun alone. His car was parked so Jongdae just left. He looked around the area then pulled Baekhyun inside, locking the door and enabling security.

Chanyeol led him to the studio and pulled a swivel chair. Baekhyun sat down stiffly and looked around. This was a studio indeed, a very complete studio with a sofa bed, a bathroom, a small kitchen and a recording booth. The alpha’s scent was all over this space. Baekhyun felt safe. Chanyeol was silent as he fixed the cables scattered on the mixing table. “I ordered pizza for later. Bet you’ll be hungry by dawn. If you want coffee, use my phone to order something. The coupons piled up.” He sat down, fixed his hair and wore his cap. Baekhyun felt his throat dry. Chanyeol’s in black jeans and a black shirt that hugged his body well. They looked at each other silently.

It’s an awkward silence. Chanyeol smiled warmly and rolled his chair near Baekhyun. The omega caved in shyly. He’s so intimidated right now. This Chanyeol was so different from the person he met in the halls, at breakfast, in the house, and in the library. “Am I scaring you?” Baekhyun nodded honestly. Chanyeol smiled kindly and held Baekhyun’s hand. “You’ve never shown anyone your work, huh?”

“J-Just Jongdae,” Baekhyun admitted.

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite.” Chanyeol smirked, eyeing the file case in Baekhyun’s hands. He’s also brushing his thumb on the back of Baekhyun’s hand comfortably. “We don’t have much time so how about we get right into it. We have to make Tevez eat his words or be speechless. I won’t be around campus in a couple of months so I want to leave you in good hands. Tevez could be mean but he only cares. Let’s make you his next favorite student, hmmm?” Chanyeol kissed his hand and got the file case.

Baekhyun held his breath as Chanyeol read the sheets. He couldn’t look at the alpha. It’s too nerve-wracking. Chanyeol leaned forward and furrowed his brows. He thought hard and tilted his head, humming parts then making displeased sounds. Baekhyun kept playing with his fingers, heart racing. Chanyeol flicked the sheet then pulled Baekhyun’s chair to the piano. The omega gasped and held on. “Tell me if this sounds right.” He played three bars twice then looked at Baekhyun. The omega nodded. Chanyeol kept playing around those notes and finally got something. He erased the one on Baekhyun’s sheet and told him to sing it.

Chanyeol sat back with his clasped hands over his lips. Baekhyun sat properly and stared at the sheet. The alpha reminded him to breathe. Baekhyun sang it carefully, hitting the notes perfectly. Chanyeol smiled behind his clasped hands. He just fell in love. He told him to continue until something was off again. Chanyeol fixed those odd notes and coached Baekhyun where to breathe and hold his notes. Before they realized it, it’s midnight.

Baekhyun played with the piano while Chanyeol got the pizza from the door. It’s been sitting there for two hours already. Chanyeol returned, seeing Baekhyun practice and play the piano. He leaned on the fridge and listened with his eyes closed.  _ I must be out of my mind. He’s so special. How is he mine again? _ Chanyeol was confident Baekhyun would do well. His composition was great. He did notice Jongdae’s help in some sequences but Baekhyun’s twists were so satisfying, especially when he sang them. His emotions came through. The alpha opened his eyes and saw Baekhyun staring.

“W-Was it okay?” He worried. Chanyeol thought it was great but he wanted Baekhyun to be fantastic. He went to his computer and went through his files.

“I know what I want for my birthday, Baek. Can you give it?” Chanyeol adjusted the speaker volume and pulled Baekhyun to his computer. The omega saw a file with his name. The alpha insisted it wasn't a bribe since it didn't really benefit him. Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Sing this for me.”

The entire room was filled with strong and emotional backing instrumentals. There’s a mix of synths, drums, guitars, and piano. Baekhyun was awestruck as his ears fell in love with the music. Chanyeol looked down, hoping to get a reaction from him. It was a minute and 15 seconds but felt longer. Baekhyun looked up in awe. Park Chanyeol just made him listen to his demo. That’s a privilege in itself.

“What do you think?” Chanyeol felt nervous. He wanted Baekhyun to like it. He made it for him. This was the result of their moment at the attic. Baekhyun looked up to him, mumbling he really liked it. Chanyeol kissed his forehead, very satisfied. “Do you want to add this to your stuff?”

“Can I? It’s really pretty.” Baekhyun felt shy asking another’s work to be his. Chanyeol pulled him stand and smiled beautifully. He placed Baekhyun’s arms around his neck and told him he could have everything he wanted if he only told him. “I don’t want to be a burden, Chanyeol. I just want to pass Tevez’ class.” Baekhyun pouted.

“You will. Trust me. I won’t let you fail. I won’t let you leave campus and marry some hillbilly.” Baekhyun laughed. It’s music to Chanyeol’s ears.

“Jongdae went overboard with that.”

“I knew it. You were listening.” Chanyeol arched a brow. “Why didn’t you just call me if you needed help? I’d drop everything for you.” Baekhyun blushed as he looked at Chanyeol’s eyes. The alpha found the omega to be quite clueless. “If it’s not obvious, I really like you, Baekhyun.”

“I’m screwed.” Baekhyun looked away and bit his lip. Chanyeol worried, holding the omega tighter. “I promised mom I won’t fall in love until sophomore year.” Chanyeol laughed and hugged him.

“If you’re not ready, I can wait.” Chanyeol whispered, happy, extremely happy.

“Please?” Baekhyun’s fingers tickled the alpha’s nape. “Let this semester end first?” Chanyeol understood. The omega was just starting out. He didn’t want to be a distraction to him.

Baekhyun didn’t mind eating cold pizza and listening to Chanyeol work. It’s already three in the morning and he’s ready to sleep. He stared at his new music sheets that smelled like Chanyeol. The notes were so pretty, he thought. He hummed it once more and laid down. He’s in shorts and a big comfy shirt. Chanyeol turned off his equipment and turned his chair. Baekhyun laid on his sofa, reading and eating. The alpha’s heart swelled at the sight. It's been a dream of his to have his mate in his studio. He loved his sweet scent around. Chanyeol got ready for bed and changed his pants.

When he got out, Baekhyun was on the floor, patting the comforter under him. Chanyeol sighed, making him stand. He’s staying on the sofa. Chanyeol would just recline his work chair and put his feet up. Baekhyun declined that setup but it stood. The omega tossed and turned, feeling cold on the big sofa. He lifted his head and saw Chanyeol sitting on his reclined chair, feet up on the other chair, elbows on the rest with his cap covering his face. Baekhyun stood up and walked over to him. He poked the alpha’s arm to wake.

Chanyeol took his cap off and opened his eyes. Baekhyun was pouting. “Stay on the sofa.”

“No, you sleep there. I’ll be okay here. Did this many times already.” Chanyeol insisted.

“With who?” Baekhyun took it the wrong way. Chanyeol’s brows furrowed, realizing what he meant.

“You’re the first person I brought in here, Baek.” He admitted. "I meant sleeping on a chair."

“Quit lying.” Baekhyun scoffed. Chanyeol got his phone and called Jongin at an ungodly hour to prove his innocence.

“You ruined my sleep to ask that?” Jongin whined, not appreciating this call.

“He won’t believe me.” Chanyeol smiled. “He’s with me now.”

“You’re lying. You don’t take anyone in that godforsaken cave. We haven’t even seen that place except the front door.” Jongin sounded like he’s pouting. Chanyeol smirked, proving his point.

“Say hi, babe.”

“Babe?” Jongin screamed. Baekhyun hit Chanyeol’s arm.

“I said Baek!” He laughed.

“Sorry for calling so early. Go back to sleep, Nini. Good night, sleep well!” Baekhyun didn’t let Jongin reply anymore and hung up.

“Believe me now?” Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun between his legs and held his waist. The omega placed his hands on his shoulders, keeping their distance.

“Stay on the sofa. I’ll take the chair.” Baekhyun pushed.

“A sofa is a chair. Cuddle me?” Chanyeol looked up, pouting.

Baekhyun faced the backrest as Chanyeol laid behind him. He pressed himself to the cushion to give more room for the big guy. Chanyeol pulled him to his chest, burying his face to Baekhyun’s nape. “Is it okay if I sniff you? I really like your scent.”

“You do?” Baekhyun was surprised to know that. He always hated his scent. It made him seem so fragile when he’s not. Chanyeol nodded, inhaling Baekhyun’s skin. The omega tilted his head to give him more room. “You’re the first who liked it.”

“Am I? I thought Jongdae liked it too.” Chanyeol mumbled to his neck. “I like sweet scents. Makes me feel happy,” he left a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s neck and tried to sleep. “I really like you, Baekhyun. Thank you for checking my books out that day. I have more reasons to visit the library.” Baekhyun chuckled.

“I’m being moved to the admin office next semester.” He said as a matter of fact.

“I’ll keep losing my ID or report useless incidents. Cats stuck on trees, illegal parking, faded pedestrians,d” Chanyeol smiled. Baekhyun elbowed his side, making him groan. “Go to sleep. I wanted you well rested before your finals.”

“What about your finals? Is there anything I can help you with?” Baekhyun worried. Chanyeol just hummed.

“Get through yours first. Mine’s not due until mid-December. Sleep.” Chanyeol spanked his hip. Baekhyun yelped and pulled Chanyeol’s hair. The alpha began apologizing until Baekhyun let go. “Will you let me walk you to class tomorrow?”

“Why? Don’t you have classes?” Baekhyun mumbled, getting tired.

“I’m just on the next floor. Come on, I want to show you off.” Baekhyun turned carefully and faced Chanyeol who had his eyes closed. “I’ll take that you’re glaring at me.”

“I am.” Baekhyun wasn’t. He's taken aback by Chanyeol’s visuals. His features were so soft and gentle but everything about his body was the opposite. “Yeol, can I ask something?” The alpha hummed. “Why do you like me? Is it just because I’m pretty like what others say?” Chanyeol opened his eyes and leaned back to see Baekhyun in the low light.

“Where did you read that?”

“Online. I know people have been talking about us since Jongin’s party. Many see me as your new adventure, someone you’ll love and leave.” Baekhyun reported.

“For the record, they’re the ones who loved and left me.” Chanyeol looked offended.

“I-I didn’t mean to offend you. I don’t care about that. Their words about me just...they assume we sleep around, that you’re not serious about me, that I use you to learn the ropes here, that I’m too naive to be your partner, stuff like that. I...I really like you, Yeol. I know you’re older and popular, rich, talented, you have everything.” Baekhyun felt ashamed and small under Chanyeol’s intense stare.

“Everything except my mate,” Chanyeol interjected. “Don’t mind those ever again, Baek. Have we slept together? This doesn't count. You’re not naive, and I don’t care if you’re still a freshman. You’re not underage. So what if you happened to cross paths with Jongdae, with our friends, with me? Who said I wasn’t serious about you? Give me the account. I’ll show them how serious I am.”

Park Chanyeol was pissed.

“Calm down please. Please don’t get mad. I’m not asking you to defend my honor. I’m just asking why you...of all people, chose me?” Baekhyun waited hopefully.

“We’re fated. Do you believe that?” Chanyeol didn’t directly say they’re mates, that his eyes turned red the same time his eyes did during his heat. Baekhyun thought his head spun. It wasn’t some cheesy response of his personality. It’s something deeper.

“I’ll only believe you, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun smiled and leaned in to kiss the alpha. Chanyeol was taken by surprise. He felt those magnificent lips again. He steadied Baekhyun’s face and kissed back. They slowly and passionately made out until they fell asleep, happy and in love.

When Baekhyun’s alarm rang, he felt too comfortable. Chanyeol groaned and reached for the omega’s phone to silence it. Baekhyun blinked several times until he’s aware where he was and who he’s with. Chanyeol looked around and kissed Baekhyun’s head before getting up. Baekhyun watched him stretch, seeing his back muscles. “We have an hour to get ready.” The omega slurred.

“You wake up so early. Go shower. I’ll order coffee.” Chanyeol checked his phone for messages.

“Let’s just pass by the cafe. I don’t want to go yet.” Baekhyun rubbed his face on the cushion. Chanyeol scoffed, amused by his omega. “I don’t want to shower.”

“Why?” Chanyeol deleted useless emails and looked at the adorable omega on his sofa. Baekhyun kept smiling with his eyes closed. “What, tell me why?” Chanyeol felt outed.

“Your scent will wear off.” Baekhyun hid under the covers, shy that he just admitted that. Chanyeol hung his head low and gushed.

“I’m not forcing you to. Get dressed. I’m hungry.” Chanyeol ordered.

Chanyeol locked his studio and smiled when Baekhyun leaned on his back. He held his shoulders, walking forward and Baekhyun backpedalling carefully to the car. The alpha trapped him and kissed his lips. Baekhyun sighed as he hit his head on the window lightly. Chanyeol opened the door for him, rounding the car to get inside the driver’s seat.

In the cafe, Chanyeol wobbled with Baekhyun in line, asking what he wanted to eat. Baekhyun ordered for them while Chanyeol just handed his card to the cashier guy. Many souls were woken up when they saw Park Chanyeol with the freshman. The looks they got increased as they walked together going to the music department building. They weren’t holding hands but Chanyeol looked incredibly happy as he backpedaled while taking to the omega. He’s so animated when he’s telling stories to Baekhyun.

“Hey Park!” The alpha turned around and hid Baekhyun behind him. The omega peeked over Chanyeol’s shoulder. Jongdae was coming their way. “You’re so loud! I can hear you laughing from the stairs.”

“Can’t I be happy? You’re the only one who can be happy?” Chanyeol mocked his best friend.

“Where’s my precious roommate?” Jongdae saw Baekhyun sipping a frappuccino behind Chanyeol.

“What roommate? He’s mine now.” Chanyeol blocked his arms and stuck his tongue out.

“God, he smells like you now. I got an omega roommate and moved out of the house to remove alphas scents in my nose but you put your traces all over him.” Jongdae saw Baekhyun laughing. He’s...laughing? And flushed? And calm? “What did you two do all night?”

“What you called me for,” Chanyeol kept it subtle.

“We also ate pizza and took a photo.” Baekhyun reminded the alpha. Chanyeol nodded, showing Jongdae his stories. It’s captioned  _ the only person who saw my studio in real life. _ Jongdae pouted. Baekhyun was on the piano while Chanyeol took a stolen selfie.

“Next time invite me! I brought you two together!” Jongdae whined. Baekhyun pulled Jongdae to go to class. Chanyeol called him. The omega looked at him with a radiant smile.

“See you around?” The alpha asked. Baekhyun nodded happily. Chanyeol looked around and rushed to Baekhyun, giving him a peck on the lips before running away. Jongdae screamed as he just witnessed that. Onlookers were surprised too. Baekhyun was pink as his eyes widened. “See you later, Dae! I’m late!” Chanyeol ran down the hall, so proud of himself.

* * *

Park Chanyeol was seen on campus more often thanks to Baekhyun. He waited by the arts building so they could have lunch together or followed him during photography class to watch the omega take photos. Baekhyun took a photo of Chanyeol from afar and smiled. He waved at the alpha and went back to work. It’s official. Park Chanyeol was whipped for a freshman omega.

He would go to the library just to watch Baekhyun work then head out together. Park Chanyeol’s new adventure seemed to last longer than the others. Many tried to find a sign on Baekhyun but apart from the alpha’s scent, there was no mark on his neck. There was no mark on him at all. Some began to believe that they were serious about each other. Park Chanyeol was going to settle down. An omega freshman captured his heart of all the people that crossed his path.

This omega freshman now waited outside the music hall, pacing back and forth to calm his nerves. It’s the 27th. It’s Tevez’ final exam. He was up next. Chanyeol was inside the hall, watching the 7th student fight for his place in this university. He twirled the pencil, getting bored. Actually, he was so nervous for Baekhyun. He suddenly remembered his own recital. It had this similar feeling. Tevez sat beside him, kicking his foot from time to time. The professor did have the hots for him and Chanyeol knew that. He just didn’t cross the line with him. Tevez was a 47-year old professor with greyish white hair that was similar to Mozart; dry. The producer beside Tevez was a known alumni of the university. He knew Chanyeol immediately. Tevez gave a good word on him, of course. As if Chanyeol needed it.

“What do you think, boys?” Tevez asked his co-panelists. The producer just nodded, on the fence. Chanyeol sighed.

The students in the last row wanted to vomit. These three were so hard to please out of the other days. They didn’t say anything good yet. In fact, Chanyeol didn’t say much. He just wrote what he thought and passed it. He’s that scary. No one knew what he was thinking. At least the producer gave commendable points and areas of improvements. Tevez had a balance with the two. That’s why he placed the best freshmen on this day, to not disappoint his guests.

However, these best freshman roster weren’t impressing Chanyeol at all. Their department had a quota for a reason. They produced the best musicians of the country. It’s a reputation that needs to be upheld. Chanyeol wrote his thoughts and score, passing it to Tevez. He just failed the 7th singer. He excused himself to use the restroom while the stage was getting prepared for the 8th singer.

Baekhyun sat on the floor, eyes closed, calming his chest. Chanyeol looked for him up and down the hall, finding him in one of the tucked corners. “God I thought you bolted.” He helped Baekhyun up. “Shit you’re burning. Are you okay?”

“I’m going to vomit.” Baekhyun tried to smile. Chanyeol returned it.

“You can do this. I know you can. The one before you sucked. Just do it like how we were in the studio. Close your eyes if you have to or look at me. Not Tevez or the producer. Don’t make me jealous.” Chanyeol puffed his cheeks. Baekhyun smiled and nodded. “I have faith in you, Baek. You’re great.” The alpha kissed his omega deeply. Baekhyun seemed to feel lighter when Chanyeol pulled back, like the alpha sucked his anxiety away. The omega watched Chanyeol go back inside as he caught his breath.  _ You can do this. Chanyeol’s got you. _

Baekhyun stepped in the room and stood on the marker. He bowed and introduced himself to his classmates and the panelists. Chanyeol was tapping his pencil on the pad then stopped when Baekhyun spoke. Tevez saw Chanyeol freeze.

“This one has the face to make it big.” The producer nodded.

“I’m not sure about him yet. He’s a great vocalist but he needs a push.” There goes Tevez again. Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a subtle nod of support.

Baekhyun’s classmates were shocked when they realized he knew the panelist. This has never happened before. Whispers echoed in the hall. Tevez asked for silence. Still, they heard it; that Baekhyun knew Park Chanyeol. The professor looked at Chanyeol, who seemed to be disinterested. “You know Byun personally?”

“Best friend’s roommate,” Chanyeol shrugged. Tevez narrowed his eyes. “I’m as shocked as he is, honestly.” The junior looked at his former professor seriously, obviously knowing Tevez did this on purpose. The professor knew they knew each other. Baekhyun began to play the piano carefully, closing his eyes to feel the music he and Chanyeol created. The producer leaned forward. Baekhyun began to sing softly and clearly. Chanyeol pushed his tongue to his cheek, trying not to smile. Tevez looked up. That’s not the music Baekhyun drafted. Well, it was, but it sounded better.

Baekhyun eased into the chorus, the one Chanyeol made for him, remembering the night he kissed the alpha for the first time. The way he made that run to a falsetto sent chills around the room. Chanyeol arched a brow. That was improvised. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol briefly, kind of apologizing for not singing as they planned. The corner of the alpha’s lips lifted a little. Chanyeol willed his emotions to calm down. He’s so giddy and ecstatic his music was sung so beautifully. The seniors could never. Baekhyun never missed a key or beat while he sang with his eyes closed. Chanyeol was cheering him on inside, hoping Baekhyun would nail the high note. The producer leaned back as he heard its strength. Tevez was stunned. He didn’t know Baekhyun had that range. The students were amazed that there was someone like that amongst them. Baekhyun finished the outro, playing the piano with so much emotion and dedication until the last note.

The students tried to look behind, at Chanyeol. They wanted to see if he’s a fair panelist. The alpha upperclassman was as stoic as ever, scribbling his thoughts. He flicked a glance at Baekhyun, who was exiting the room calmly.  _ That was beautiful, Baek. _

“Finally, someone came to defend his place in this department.” The producer passed the score sheet to Tevez. It's his fastest grading time to date. Chanyeol peaked at the breakdown and final score.

_ Vocals: 20/20 _

_ Technique: 20/20 _

_ Music Composition: 25/20 _

_ Stage Presence: 8/10 _

_ Expressions: 18/20 _

_ Appearance: 15/10 _

**_TOTAL: 106/100_ **

In truth, the producer gave him a 96/100. “I’ll admit he surprised me today; thought he was just someone pretty and hardworking, and punctual for my classes. I’m quite impressed with his range.” Tevez graded him.

_ Vocals: 17/20 _

_ Technique: 16/20 _

_ Music Composition: 20/20 _

_ Stage Presence: 9/10 _

_ Expressions: 17/20 _

_ Appearance: 10/10 _

**_TOTAL: 89/100_ **

Chanyeol almost scoffed loudly. There’s obvious bias going on. But that was actually the highest score Tevez gave today. For that, Chanyeol was incredibly proud of him, of them. “You sure you didn’t have a hand in this, Park?” Tevez guessed as he watched the upperclassman grade Baekhyun. It’s still empty.

“I stay locked in my studio often. How could I even help him? He never asked.” Chanyeol began grading.

_ Vocals: 18/20 _

“You’re so mean to me, Tev. You’re breaking my relationships.” Chanyeol chuckled deeply.

“Honest to God Yeolie, I didn’t know he was your friend’s friend. I would’ve moved you to yesterday or tomorrow.”

“No you won’t. You’ll push me to attend today if you knew he and I knew each other. Tev, you’re so mean to throw him off with my presence.” Chanyeol pouted as he continued to put random high numbers close to 20.

_ Technique: 18/20 _

_ Music Composition: 19/20 _

Chanyeol thought of a better measure at one part of his creation as Baekhyun sang. He’s deducting for himself, not Baekhyun. Shame, it would’ve been so wonderful with Baekhyun’s voice, Chanyeol thought. “I’ll admit the music was my style though.” He subtly hinted he made it. “Could be better but I like it. I’ll have to ask him for that.”

_ Stage Presence: 9/10 _

_ Expressions: 18/20 _

_ Appearance: 100/10 _

**_TOTAL: ____/100_ **

He passed the score sheet to Tevez. The professor scoffed while the producer laughed, giving him a high five. Park Chanyeol smirked. That’s the first expression he showed the entire session. Glad he and the producer agreed on that. Tevez saw Chanyeol’s comments.

_ Wish he’d open his eyes more, connect with the listeners - minor thing for improvement _

_ Chorus, last measure > good improv _

_ Cute, really _

_ Might ask his voice for my finals project _

“Park Chanyeol, you abuse your power.” Tevez added the scores, totaling to 181/100. He wrote the true score, which was 92/100.

“What, you said so yourself he's pretty. I just agreed 100% percent.” Chanyeol beautifully smiled. “Tev, don’t be jealous. You mad at me?” He knew the professor’s weak points, pouting cutely.

“I could never, Yeolie. Guess your little friend will be my next pet once you graduate.” Tevez softened. He found the push Baekhyun needed. Tevez wasn’t stupid. He could smell the alpha’s attraction for Baekhyun. “Tell him the good news for me?”

“You’re kidding.” Chanyeol was so surprised with Tevez’ kindness. Baekhyun’s exam sheet had a 96 on it. Chanyeol may be a music major but he could do math mentally. Baekhyun only had 92~93 but Tevez added three more points.

Tevez leaned to his ear. “I’m not dumb, Yeolie. I know you helped him. That chorus was so you. The run was a pleasant surprise though. I know he’s your little boyfriend everyone talks about? Go, tell him the good news. Celebrate it with him. He finally found his push. Go, I’ll say you still have classes to the rest of the students.”

“You’re still full of surprises, Tev.” Chanyeol gathered his things and held Baekhyun’s score sheet. “And he’s not my boyfriend. He’s my mate.” He kissed his cheek and said goodbye to the producer. They exchanged cards for the network.

“Happy birthday, Yeolie!” The professor yelled as Chanyeol ran out the door.

The producer looked at Tevez. “You’re really taking care of that one, huh?”

“He reminds me of you. In truth, Baekhyun’s a gem. I love his voice so much but I wish he’d relax. He needs to believe he’s really good. Chanyeol made him see that, I think. They remind me of how we were,” Tevez smiled to the producer...who was actually his mate. The producer kissed his hand and went back to listening to the next student.

Chanyeol looked up and down the hall again. Baekhyun was talking to a classmate, exaggeratedly telling her how nervous he was. “Baekhyun! Baekhyun!” The omega saw Chanyeol running to him. He was lifted and spun around happily. “You did it! You passed!”

“You’re kidding.” Baekhyun couldn’t believe it. Chanyeol showed him his exam paper. The omega began jumping and screaming at the score. He hugged Chanyeol, thanking him over and over. “Thank you, Chanyeol, for believing in me.” Chanyeol held him tight.

“I’ll always do, Baek. I’ll always do.” Chanyeol kissed his cheek.

“Wait, what are you doing out here? You’re supposed to be inside.” Baekhyun worried.

“They got that. I’m all yours today.” Chanyeol looked like a kid that was ready to see the world. Baekhyun felt so overwhelmed. He passed. He’s staying in the university, with Chanyeol.

“Happy birthday, Park.” Baekhyun grabbed his face, kissing him deeply. Chanyeol lifted his mate and smiled between kisses.

“You’re the best gift I’ve gotten ever.” Chanyeol licked his own lips. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “I’m ordering a round for everyone. Call the guys when we get to the car.”

The house was a mess then they came. Jongdae, Sehun, Kyungsoo, and Jongin already began their post-finals celebration / Chanyeol’s birthday party. Chanyeol and Baekhyun entered with bags of beer, making the four guys holler. Jongdae hugged Baekhyun for passing Tevez. Chanyeol sat on the couch and called for his omega. Baekhyun sat on his lap and leaned on him. “Someone tell me what’s going on here.” Sehun pointed to them.

“You’re so late. They’re kind of together already.” Kyungsoo scoffed.

“Chanyeol?” Sehun couldn’t believe it. “This guy? Single pringle, awkwardly mingle Chanyeol?”

“Hey, watch your words.” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes.

“Got thiiiiiiis?” Sehun pointed to all of Baekhyun. “That’s a bad joke, guys.” Everyone nodded. Sehun looked at Chanyeol again, doing a double take to the two making out. “That’s so not fair. He has everything now.” Jongdae hit his shoulder. “I mean everything. Looks, money, talent, popularity, even a love life. I need to get wasted to process this.”

“For the record, he hasn’t asked me yet. I just like kissing him.” Baekhyun mushed Chanyeol’s cheeks.

“I’m waiting for Chanyeol’s next composition. It’ll have bed squeaks for sure.” Kyungsoo stuffed Jongin’s mouth with a big piece of bread to shut up.

“I’m not forcing you to do anything, Baek.” Chanyeol reminded him.

“We’ll see when we get there. My heat will start next week.” Baekhyun warned him this time to avoid the events of the past. Chanyeol nodded, promising he’ll behave.

* * *

Junmyeon sent last minute invites for his year end party. Everyone got a text, even Baekhyun. Chanyeol called Baekhyun immediately. "You got one?"

"Yes. How did he know my number?" Baekhyun wondered.

"Said I'll have a plus one," Chanyeol felt good saying that. "You can wear anything and still look amazing."

"Psh. See you tonight?" Baekhyun gushed. Chanyeol promised.

Junmyeon's house was packed, more packed than Jongin's. The friends went inside, getting high fives, nods, and hellos as they passed. Baekhyun was in Chanyeol's arms as the alpha introduced him to those who wanted to know him. "Finally! Park's got a good one! I heard they're here though. Stay away man, keep your boyfriend close." One of Chanyeol's friends Yixing warned.

"They?" Baekhyun looked up to the alpha.

"Oh no one important, just my exes who seem to be dating each other now." Chanyeol said honestly, careful as he looked for Jongin to tell that splendidly horrible news. Baekhyun began to worry. He didn't know who those people were.

"Park! So glad you made it!" Junmyeon greeted. "With the lovely Baekhyun, well rumors are right, you two are dating? He seems a little...young?"

"You're just old, Jun." Chanyeol smiled kindly.

"Hi Jun, thanks for inviting me here." Baekhyun smiled his best.

"Of course, doll. Chanyeol's a good friend. You're in good hands." Junmyeon kissed his cheek and moved along. Chanyeol kissed his head and held him close. Baekhyun felt happy.

The two got drinks and danced together, enjoying themselves freely. Baekhyun was having a great time until he was pushed. Chanyeol caught him and pushed the person back. "Whoa, careful now. Don't be a stranger, Channie." A girl held the guy.

"Oh, oh! What a surprise!" The guy smiled, looking at Baekhyun. "Park Chanyeol, wow, good to see you again, love."

"Baek, let's go." Chanyeol's nightmare returned.

"Whoa hey, don't be rude!" The guy held Baekhyun and Chanyeol pushed him harder.

"You stay away from us. You too." Chanyeol threatened and pulled Baekhyun away from them.

They found peace in one of the balconies upstairs. Chanyeol leaned on the railing with his head hung low as Baekhyun waited for him to say something. "We should've stayed home."

"Who are they?" Baekhyun hugged the alpha from behind.

"My exes,"

"The loved and left ones?" Baekhyun remembered. Chanyeol told him the gist of it. He dated the guy first then the girl. They were both seniors. The guy was a soccer player. The girl was a cheerleader. He broke up with the guy because he saw him cheating back in freshman year. A few weeks later, he met the girl and hit it off with her. He found her in bed with the guy, mocking Chanyeol for being stupid and naive. They bullied Chanyeol. He didn't try falling in love again, just slept around a bit. Little did they know Park Chanyeol would glow up hard once he found his confidence again.

Baekhyun hugged him tighter. Chanyeol sighed and moved Baekhyun in front. The omega told him they could just go home. "Nah, I want to show them how extremely happy I am with the most stunning omega on campus."

"Should I dance dirty again?" Baekhyun pushed his luck. "You still have to DJ."

"Dance for me and we'll see if we can tick off another thing from your college party bucket list." Chanyeol kissed him deeply, finding a sense of joy.

The alpha stepped in the booth, getting screams from girls. Baekhyun was with Jongin and Kyungsoo in front. Chanyeol got ready and welcomed everyone. The bass began to kick in. The real party has begun. Baekhyun jumped up and down with Jongin and Kyungsoo, going wild for Chanyeol's music. The alpha enjoyed himself too, headbanging hard and jumping endlessly. He watched Baekhyun dance and have fun, heart swelling at the sight. Jongdae and Sehun found them, getting wilder. Baekhyun felt that this was the most fun he had in a long time. Chanyeol's set was about to end sooner than they thought. He was there for 45 minutes but it felt like four to five minutes. "Thank you guys for having me. Junnie, where are you? Junnie, thanks for inviting me, my friends, my stunning omega here. Baek, I hope you know you're so special to me." Everyone hollered. Baekhyun felt so embarrassed. "Hope you all have a great night! Let's get wasted!" Chanyeol yelled, making everyone yell too. He hopped off the booth and hugged Baekhyun first. He was so sweaty but so energized.

The friends got shots and downed it together. Sehun dared Jongdae to body shot Soo. He did it willingly, sucking his shoulder. "Yeol! Give an honorary shot to Baek! Come on, it's his first time!" Jongin urged.

"What's an honorary shot?" Baekhyun looked at the alpha.

"Either I lick your body or you lick mine." Chanyeol explained to his ear. Baekhyun's eyes widened.

"Okay, I'll lick!" Baekhyun announced. Chanyeol was pushed down the sofa with his shirt lifted to his chest. Jongin and Sehun hurried to hold Chanyeol's arms down. Jongdae lined the salt along Chanyeol's toned stomach. The alpha was so caught off guard, he didn't want to look. Kyungsoo handed Baekhyun a shot and made Chanyeol bite the lemon. Many watched as the hottest alpha got manhandled by his friends. Sehun and Jongin cheered Baekhyun on. The omega tipped two down his throat, sloppily kissed Chanyeol and the lemon and went down to lick his body. Curses floated around as they watched Baekhyun lap Chanyeol's skin. Baekhyun sat properly as Chanyeol sat up and made out with a giggling Baekhyun.

"I need more ice! That was so hot!" Jongdae rubbed an ice cube on his face and neck. Chanyeol laid Baekhyun on the sofa and lined his neck with salt. "Shit Park's going to do it!" Jongdae screamed. Those who heard brought their phones out or watched. Jongin hurriedly poured him a shot. Chanyeol smirked as he straddled Baekhyun. He got four from Jongin, chugging it all down and going to town on Baekhyun's neck. The omega's eyes rolled back as he squirmed underneath Chanyeol. When the alpha came up, a blooming hickey met them. "You naughty naughty boy!" Jongdae hit Chanyeol's arm.

"Oh god Baekhyun looks attacked!" Kyungsoo helped him sit, head spinning. Chanyeol was so proud to mark his skin. Sehun and Jongin just shook their heads. They drank some more until their visions kind of blurred. Chanyeol held his liquor well since he still had to drive everyone home. Baekhyun got clingy as the alcohol hit him. He felt a group of alphas from the soccer team watching him. Chanyeol has been eyeing them too. He could feel their thoughts for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol to the backyard when suddenly, the omega was yanked from him. Chanyeol looked around, panicking. He looked for Jongin and Sehun for help. His path was suddenly blocked by his exes. "Channie, dance with us!" The girl pouted.

"Where's your little friend? Anyway, join us. We miss you so much. How about we wreck this poppet right here?" The girl touched Chanyeol's chest.

"Can't. I'm busy, excuse me." Chanyeol spotted Sehun talking with his classmates.

"I suggest you go the other way, Channie. Slick scent feels stronger over there." The girl winked, pushing the guy back gently.

"Tick tock, love. Flowers wilt fast." The guy looked so smug. "Maybe precious Baekhyunnie wants to be an internet star, huh?" Chanyeol knew something bad was going to happen the moment he heard these two were there. He pulled Sehun by the collar, dragging him to where Jongin was.

"What the fuck? Dude, what's wrong?" Jongin worried.

"Baek. They got him. Find him and that soccer team now. He's close to his heat. Follow his traces.” Chanyeol left and looked upstairs. Sehun took the backyard while Jongin searched the ground floor. Jongdae heard what happened and asked around.

Baekhyun yelled through the gag as he was lifted out of the house. They dropped him to the side of the house and pinned him down. He tried to fight but they were too strong. They're all alphas. He began to scream for help as he felt someone humping him on the ground. "This is really Park's new bitch? Wow, where did he get this? Fuck, take a video!"

Someone grabbed Baekhyun's face and wrote on his forehead. He was gagged as he was used and abused by seniors. Baekhyun knew this could happen so he did his best to fight back and crawl away. Kyungsoo was about to take a smoke on the side when he saw someone being forced to their knees. They placed a flashlight over his face as someone unbuttoned their pants. Kyungsoo dropped his cigarette and ran back inside to call for help. "Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Baekhyun's outside! Help!" He yelled hysterically. Jongin heard him and ran outside, tracing the scent. Sehun saw the group and ran there, screaming for help and attention to scare the team away.

Chanyeol went back downstairs where people kept telling him Baekhyun was outside. Jongdae ran outside and pushed people away who were too scared to help. He called the police. Junmyeon saw the alpha, pulling him to the crowd at the side of the house.

The live video began. "This is a message to Park. You can't have everything you want. Let's start with Precious Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol's male ex petted an unconscious Baekhyun's head against his unzipped pants. Sehun and Jongin were held back, choked or punched if they moved. Kyungsoo was calling for help from the onlookers, getting punched in the head. One side of the small crowd screamed as others pushed people out of the way. Chanyeol had a metal bar in hand, ready to swing. The girl tried to stop him but Chanyeol didn't care. He pushed her to the hands of the football team, holding her tight.

"Say your stupid message to my face." Chanyeol's eyes were red. The guy turned around, meeting the bar on his jaw. He hit the ones next to him without care, breaking their bones relentlessly. Sehun broke free and hit the ones holding Kyungsoo down. Chanyeol got a runaway by the collar and crushed his leg. There goes that guy's soccer career. Jongdae got to Baekhyun and apologized over and over, scared out of his mind as he saw Baekhyun's head bleeding. He begged Chanyeol to stop. Jongin and Junmyeon helped him as Sehun held Chanyeol down. The entire soccer team was on the floor.

Kyungsoo stumbled near Baekhyun, calling for help but they just seemed to watch. Sehun held Chanyeol's face, talking sense to him. He got the bar and threw it to the side. "Ch-Chanyeol, Chany-yeol, look at me, look-look at me, okay?" Sehun felt so nervous. Chanyeol was out of his mind. "It's Sehun, Yeol. Look at me. We need you to calm down. P-Please calm down. Baekhyun needs you. He needs you, okay?"

"B-Baek?" Chanyeol looked over his shoulder. Jongdae was helping Baekhyun get on Jongin's back. The police came, seeing the mess. Junmyeon talked to them first as the owner of the house. Chanyeol was taken to custody but he wasn't handcuffed. Baekhyun was rushed to the hospital with Kyungsoo and Jongin.

Chanyeol was released after four hours, saying his statement and after hearing several witnesses. They had the video threat as evidence too. Chanyeol sat on the steps of the station and held his head. The alpha began to cry. He was so mad at himself, so frustrated with what happened. Jongdae stood in front of him and squatted, petting Chanyeol's hair. "Let it out, Yeol. Let it out."

Arms wrapped around the alpha from behind. Jongin pouted, wanting to cry too. His lip got a cut and his body had bruises but he's okay. Sehun leaned on the wall with his hands in his pockets, silently feeling for their friend. Kyungsoo rubbed Chanyeol's arm and rested his head on Jongdae's shoulder. An arm looped around Chanyeol's and held his hand.

"It's okay, Chanyeolie. It's going to be okay." Baekhyun whispered.

Chanyeol slowly raised his head and looked to his left. Baekhyun was there. "But, he, how, oh god what, why would they," the alpha felt so relieved and weak. Baekhyun was okay. He had a gauze stuck to his hair, a cheek cut, and bruises on his jaw but he's okay and awake.

"You should be proud of this one. He was playing dead to make the evidence look bad." Sehun smiled. Baekhyun giggled.

While he was pinned down, Baekhyun threw his head back hard. It broke his assaulter's nose. He tried to make a run for it but was pinned to the wall. Baekhyun stepped on their feet and punched whoever came near. He was held down and got a bottle broken on his head that's why he passed out when Sehun and Jongin came, hitting the others. Kyungsoo joined in to get Baekhyun but he was pinned down too. Jongdae called Junmyeon who called the football team and gave Chanyeol the metal bar. Baekhyun woke up and headbutted the guy's dick as Chanyeol smacked his face with the bar. Baekhyun was punched to the ground until Jongdae came and punched that guy. It was a mess. Baekhyun was abused again but not forced. They were going to make a video and spread a photo of Baekhyun to threaten Chanyeol. Baekhyun's reputation would end immediately but he didn't care.

"Told you this one bites," Jongdae patted Baekhyun's cheek lightly. Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun, sorry for not holding him tighter.

"Guess we ticked one out off the list. End up in the hospital or police station," Baekhyun smiled.

"Your dad called though. He wants to talk to you." Jongdae worried. "We're all getting sanctions except Baekhyun. Technically you alphas should be expelled but you three also saved the victim so the worst is delaying your graduations."

"That's fine. More time partying then," Sehun shrugged.

"We can all just wait for Baekhyun to graduate." Jongin chuckled.

"Chanyeol would take that offer but he has to go to Canada in a year." Jongdae frowned.

"Y-You are?" Baekhyun asked, floored. Chanyeol closed his eyes. He forgot about that. "W-why didn't you tell me? You're just going to love and leave like your exes. You're all the same." The omega stood up and ran away. Chanyeol groaned in frustration and ran after him. Jongdae covered his mouth, guilty he just caused a fight.

"Great job, Dae. Really," Jongin sighed. Kyungsoo hit his head and stood up to follow them.

Chanyeol caught up to Baekhyun and stopped him from moving. "When were you going to tell me?" Baekhyun didn't want to cry.

"I was going to talk to my parents this Christmas to cancel that because I want to stay with you. I swear I wasn't going to love and leave you. I can't do that to you." Chanyeol shrugged.

"What about the fact that you're my mate?" A tear fell from Baekhyun's eye. "You knew and you didn't tell me."

"I thought you would feel it. I showed every intention to make you know but," Chanyeol began to feel stupid. Was Baekhyun truly his mate? How come he didn't feel the pull? Was he getting ahead of himself again?  _ Why does it keep happening?  _ He remembered his exes' words to him. He's a hopeless romantic thinking love was real. Being mated to someone meant eternity and forever, that there would be no one else but each other, together against all odds. He's been proven wrong again. "I thought you knew...y-you are mine. Jongdae...Sehun, they saw your eyes turned red when Nini saw mine. Was it wrong?" Chanyeol ran his fingers in his hair, feeling stupider than ever. His heart was breaking in front of him. Baekhyun covered his mouth as he realized there were witnesses. "Do you really love me or, or you're just fond of me? Why do I look for your scent? Why do you look for mine; wear my clothes and sniff my chest. Have I gotten everything wrong?"

"Chanyeol, look at me. Hey," Baekhyun held his arms, saying he felt everything. It was all real. Chanyeol was too lost in his thoughts; his insecurities and trauma getting the best of him. Baekhyun didn't have a clue they were mates. He wasn't sure how one would know. What did he know? He’s a guy from a small town who lived through fake love all his life. Fake love that was disguised as real. Chanyeol felt everything suddenly became one-sided. "I do feel it. I do. I really, really do but I wasn't sure. I'm scared what if you'd throw me away like what people say? Maybe...maybe there's something wrong with me. Maybe it's because I used to have a mate and,"

"You what?" Chanyeol's heart just cracked deeper. "I told you to trust me, believe me only. How could you believe those who don't know shit about me? I trusted you, Baek. You said you didn't have any mate back home."

"I don't! Not anymore, he's gone. He's dead. Chanyeol, please believe me. I do believe you, I'm sorry!" Baekhyun was close to kneeling. He's a rambling mess clinging to Chanyeol's shirt.

"No, no! You don't! You…" Chanyeol paced back and forth, tears in his eyes. He began counting everything he did for Baekhyun, even to the point of getting expelled. He voiced his regrets, saying harsh and unfiltered things that stabbed Baekhyun's heart, attacking his talent, character, and what they had. He was going to tell Chanyeol after the party. He was going to tell Chanyeol about his life back home and even invite him to his home but time got mixed up.

Baekhyun squatted on the sidewalk, crying to his hands. He didn't know what to say anymore. Chanyeol was fuming mad as he watched Baekhyun sob his eyes out. He's apologizing through the hiccups. The way the omega cried his heart out showed his fear. He didn't want to be alone anymore. His past dragged him once again. The pain of being abandoned washed over him as he cried like a child, saying sorry over and over.

Jongdae ran to them, holding Baekhyun, hoping he would not fall apart. Sehun got between them, wondering what happened. "Get away from me." Jongin was pushed. Baekhyun kept crying and begging for Chanyeol to listen. He's sobbing so hard, realizing his mistake and what's going to happen. Someone in his life was walking out again.

Chanyeol stormed off, roughly wiping hot tears off his cheeks. His emotions mixed sadness, hurt, guilt, regret, anger and betrayal altogether. Jongin followed Chanyeol, making sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid. Chanyeol sat on the sidewalk and rested his elbows on his knees. Jongin squatted beside him, holding his shoulder. They heard everything. Chanyeol's yelling was very loud at 4AM in an empty street. He didn't want the cops on their tails again.

Chanyeol ran his hands over his face and looked at his best friend. He looked so heartbroken. "How did you do it, Ni? How did you know you chose the right one?" His voice cracked at a sob. "All I wanted was to get what I gave. Just a speck of it, an ounce. How could he keep that from me? He was mated to someone all along. Whether they're dead or not, it doesn't change that fact." Chanyeol covered his mouth to silence his hiccups.

"He gave it. He's still giving it back to you. He's unmated, Yeol. He thought he was mated but he's not." Jongin promised. When Baekhyun was in heat, he called a doctor he knew to check on the omega. She said he was incredibly and purely unmated, a rare thing these days since the world's filled with porn and glamorized relationships that seemed abusive. "He did tell us he had someone before moving here. They slept together, did all the boyfriend stuff but he was never claimed. He was abused."

"Why would he say he is if he's not sure? Why is he always getting abused? It's so sick, this world we live in." Chanyeol realized this was the second time in less than a year.

"We never told him because it didn't matter anymore. He wanted to forget that. Baekhyun doesn't remember what happened after he was abused back home but he's been made to believe that this demon mated him. That's why we went with him to get checked. Claiming him would end his misfortunes. What if we couldn't protect him anymore for you?"

"I honestly don't care about that part. We all slept around anyway. I wasn't protective or possessive of him that's why they think he's available. But I trusted him so much. He promised he'd only believe me but he...how could he listen to those people, Nini? He could've just asked me directly." This part hurt Chanyeol's ego so much. "I feel so fucking stupid!" Chanyeol kicked the leaf. Poor leaf.

"Yeah you are...for yelling at Baekhyun and saying those things like he should owe you. He never asked for any of it. You gave him all of that. The guy is as pure as a cotton. You tainted him with all your flirting and touching." Jongin scoffed. "And what did you expect? He's new on campus and the most recognized figure was all over him. Do you think we are all worthy to be around you? Baekhyun has insecurities too. No matter how hard you try to make them believe otherwise, their choice to accept it is up to them. Haven't you learned from your psycho exes? The way they treated you after leaving? You felt like a nobody until you made yourself somebody. Baekhyun may be the precious thing in your life but in his life, he's still nothing." Jongin realized Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn't talk much about themselves when they're together. Chanyeol noticed what he meant. He didn't even know Baekhyun's favorite color.

"So it's my fault?" Chanyeol calmed down.

"Both of yours." Jongin hit his head lightly. "You know what I did when Kyungsoo and I almost broke up?"

"Called us, got drunk, sobbed about how perfect Soo is for you and said you're going to be a submissive alpha for the rest of your life." Chanyeol remembered everything.

Jongin blanched. "I mean after that," Chanyeol smiled a little. "I courted him properly. Have you courted Baekhyun the way he wants you to? I guess he likes how you’re doing it but you didn't even ask him to be your boyfriend. You assumed and he went along with it. Why, because he really, really, really disgustingly loves you. Really. Save our ears. He's too giggly when he talks about you."

"He is?" Chanyeol's heart softened. It must’ve been so cute, he thought. More regret sank in.

"Never decide things when you're not fully sober, dude. Cardinal rule." Jongin smiled. “Give him space until he’s ready. The video’s still floating around campus. It’s going to be hard for you both.”

"Where's Baekhyun?" Chanyeol knew he had to make things right. But his friends told him he should stay away for now. The words he said were too much for Baekhyun to handle. Chanyeol learned from Jongdae that Baekhyun came to the university without telling his family. He applied for a scholarship and got in, meaning he forged signatures and consents. This so-called mate was his highschool sweetheart who ended up abusing him and leaving him half dead near a river. That guy was shot dead by police for robbery. Baekhyun's family turned their backs on him upon knowing their breadwinner went through that. His father took his salaries from a small job in the market and left him with nothing. His mother worked in a market but barely visited her. Baekhyun was homeless at a young age, using his body to get him through the day. He’s not a fuck doll for hire but his beauty truly became his curse.

"That's why his room is very bare. All he had was a suitcase, Yeol; few clothes, a pack of new pens and pencils, and a notebook. I bought his music sheets, books, even clothes. He pays me back by cooking, doing chores and helping me with my projects. I don't make him pay rent anymore. His allowance could only stretch so far. Baek's a music student without a piano but is brilliant at it." Jongdae's smile softened. Chanyeol didn't notice that. How could he when the only time he went there was during Baekhyun's heat?

"Where did he get the camera?" Chanyeol figured.

"He only borrows from someone in the arts department." Jongdae's heart ached for him. He looked at his best friend. "Do you know when he believed that running away and coming here was one of the best decisions he made?" Chanyeol just looked at him expectantly. "When he first saw you at the checkout counter in the library,"

Chanyeol scoffed as he hit his head on the wide window frame of their house's attic. "Lies,"

"I wasn't convinced either. You and libraries really never went well. What were you really doing there?"

"A paper. It's those historical stuff about music when I saw him getting oriented by the head librarian. It's obvious he was a freshman. He was fixing the shelf near my desk. I took a photo too." Chanyeol showed Jongdae.

"Creep."

"I liked his scent so much that I picked up random titles and went to check those out." Chanyeol felt pathetic as Jongdae laughed.

"Let me guess, you never read those books." Chanyeol nodded after sipping his beer. Jongdae was so amused.

"You got excited about making us meet your roommate so everyone asked about him. You said he worked in the library, dyed his hair white and all. I was just reading through when I bumped the books in my studio. I went back before it was due and looked for any student staff with white hair but they said he wasn't in. Went back four times, Dae. Overdue books in my bag weighing a shit ton and he wasn't there until my 6th attempt."

"You are a creep!" Jongdae shuddered, getting a light kick from Chanyeol.

"You know why I keep going back? The scent. It was missing in those other attempts." Chanyeol smiled fondly at the memory. "It returned when I saw him."

"How many days were the books overdue by then?" Jongdae smiled.

"Two weeks?" Chanyeol laughed. Jongdae hissed, clapping for the alpha's determination. When Park Chanyeol fell in love, he fell hard. "Things did fall into place since then. Until it fell apart,"

"I can't really blame Baek for reading those things about you online. I mean, if I was interested in someone, stalking online would be the fastest way." Jongdae pursed his lips. Chanyeol agreed, looking at the night sky. "He really misses you, Yeol. He says he's sorry."

"Me too," Chanyeol was lost in his thoughts.

* * *

It's been a week since the fallout. They haven't talked since then. As expected, they were the talk of the entire campus. Baekhyun's shameful photos and video circulated but he didn't keep his head down. Everyone knew what happened. In that photo, he may have  _ cockslut _ written on him but he showed he wasn't. Everyone knew his 15 minutes of fame were done. Many claimed he cheated on Park Chanyeol and joined the evil exes team. Chanyeol also halted his social media presence, changing his profile photos to black.

Seeing Baekhyun injured made many feel bad for him too. There were jerks still mocking him, asking for his number for a suck. Others went as far as following him to his classes. Jongdae saw Baekhyun struggling to enter the room with two alphas blocking his path.

"Move! Are you going in or not? No? Get out of the way!" Jongdae yelled at them, causing a scene. His voice had great resonance.

"We're just talking to Baekhyun here. Go in, Your Highness." The alpha mocked Jongdae.

"Say that again and I'll break your face." Sehun uttered from behind Baekhyun. The alphas cowered slightly at the sight of a powerful alpha. Many saw how Sehun fought at Junmyeon's party. They saw him differently this time. He was silent but lethal. The alphas backed away slowly.

"Something wrong here?" Kim Jongin joined with an intimidating brow arch.

"No." The alphas looked at the freshman from head to toe. Jongin scoffed, announcing he felt the urge to hurt someone. Sehun told Baekhyun to go inside with Jongdae. Those jerks met the trash bins as the two alphas left like nothing happened. They were done being nice. Baekhyun has been abused twice in one semester. Enough was enough.

More rumors were confirmed when Chanyeol was finally seen on campus, sterner and colder than ever without the omega. He looked...awful and stressed. He only went to the last of his classes and disappeared again. Baekhyun heard a group of friends talking about Chanyeol in the bathroom. They said he was sleeping around again. He didn’t believe that. Jongdae would tell him Chanyeol’s been living in his studio to finish his finals. “He’s using your voice for it. You wouldn’t mind, right?” Jongdae asked permission for Chanyeol. Baekhyun said it’s okay. He did promise to help the alpha.

They did their best to avoid each other but everyone kept making them remember each other. They saw each other once at the stairs. Baekhyun was on his way up and Chanyeol was going down. They stared at each other, hoping to say something. Baekhyun smiled a little but Chanyeol excused himself because he was in a hurry. The alpha sat in his car, hitting his forehead on the steering wheel. He missed Baekhyun so much, he began to cry. He wanted to fix this but the world was against it. Chanyeol thought leaving for a week after his finals would be a good idea. It's winter break for most anyway. 

They saw each other again in the music building. Baekhyun was laughing with a classmate when the girl saw Chanyeol staring from afar. She gave a nod to the alpha's direction, making Baekhyun look. The entire hallway was at a standstill. What were they going to do? Chanyeol looked away first and kept walking. Baekhyun watched him go and continued conversing like nothing happened. He felt hurt. It would’ve been better if Chanyeol just walked away but no, he had to stare at the omega like he longed for him.

It was officially winter break and many students went home for the holidays. Jongdae hugged Baekhyun in bed, inviting him again and again to go with him, Sehun, and Kyungsoo to the snowy alps. They had a resthouse there. Jongin had to go home for a family thing. Baekhyun had no family to go home to anyway. He could see his mom but he didn't want to burden her to make meals for him. "I'll stay here. Have to work in the library," Baekhyun hugged his roommate. "Have fun for me, please. Get cozy with Sehun and tell your parents about him please." He challenged him. Jongdae thought about it and promised Baekhyun they would be back before New Year's Eve so they could all celebrate together and wear fancy sweaters. Baekhyun looked forward to it. Jongdae kissed his forehead and hurried to go. "Bring me a souvenir!" Jongdae hummed and left.

Baekhyun sat up and scratched his chest. He got hungry the minute his roommate left. It began to snow lightly outside. The omega pulled his hoodie and padded jacket closer to his body, ready to grab a bite. He was walking along the white path when Tevez called him. Baekhyun crossed the street and said hello to his professor in front of the cafe. "You're not going home for the holidays?"

"No, sir. I still have to finish reports in the library." Baekhyun smiled. The cafe door opened. Chanyeol stepped out, surprised to see Baekhyun there.  _ He didn't go with the guys? _

"You're a diligent one, huh? Have you eaten? You look skinnier than before." Tevez shook his head disapprovingly for many reasons. "You're walking to the library in this weather? Baekhyun dear, you need to take care of yourself." Tevez looked at Chanyeol. He knew their fallout too. Campus gossip reached professors as well. "Oh, I apologize for this...situation. I see you two haven't made up?" Tevez was truly meddling. "It's already cold, boys. Don't make it colder." Tevez looked at the two and walked away like he didn’t know them.

Baekhyun left next but Chanyeol held his arm. The omega's heart felt heavy. His touch seemed to burn. "The library's closed for the holidays, Baek." Busted. "Where are you really going?"

"You don't have to know. I'm nothing to you now." Baekhyun pulled his arm from his grasp and kept walking. Chanyeol closed his eyes, getting frustrated. He followed the omega anyway. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and ignored that familiar scent. He reached the park and stomped his boots on the snow. It made him smile. He kept doing it and holding the snow on his hands. It's his first time seeing this much snow. From where he came from, it snowed but not this much. Baekhyun knelt and tried to make a small mound. It became a pile of snowballs then a small snowman. He smiled as he made a smile from small rocks.

Chanyeol leaned on the nearest tree and crossed his arms over his chest, watching the omega. He had a black cap on with a big white hoodie under his black trench coat. His pants were comfy but thick and his sneakers were as always, limited edition. The alpha watched Baekhyun enjoy himself, gaze softening. Baekhyun pulled the hood over his head, letting locks of his brown permed hair peek.  _ He's still so stunning. But he needs proper gloves if he wants to play with snow.  _ Baekhyun hissed as he looked at his red hands, feeling the bite already.  _ Court him in the way that he wants… _

Chanyeol sighed and marched towards the omega. Baekhyun looked up, not surprised to see Chanyeol. His scent lingered. The alpha pulled out his gloves from his coat and crouched in front of Baekhyun. The omega watched his hands get covered with the alpha's gloves. "You have to protect these too. It's your weapon if you want to stay here. Didn't Jongdae lend you one?" Chanyeol looked through his lashes.

"N-No," Baekhyun mumbled.

"Keep these. Don't stay out too long. The snow might get worse in the coming days. Take care of yourself, understood? Don't waste your chance here." Chanyeol stood up and pocketed his hands. He’s being panelist Chanyeol again. Baekhyun stood up ungracefully, almost stumbling since his foot slept.

"Thanks. I'll give these back when I save up for my own pair." Baekhyun flexed his fingers, seeing how comfy those were. His tone was friendlier than earlier.

"I said keep it. Consider it a Christmas gift." Chanyeol balled his hands into fists. He's willing himself to stay still even if he wanted to hug Baekhyun.

"Thanks." Baekhyun kept rubbing his hands, thinking if he should say something or just go. "Have you been well?" He didn't know where this confidence came from.  _ I miss you so much. _ Chanyeol just shrugged. Baekhyun nodded, pretending to understand.

"Why didn't you go with Dae?" Chanyeol spoke carefully. They're talking casually but it still felt a little awkward. Baekhyun just shrugged.

"Why didn't you?" The omega returned the question.

"Just finished a small project for Tevez," Chanyeol stayed honest. "I don't know what to do now. My family's not around so,"

"He really favors you, huh?" Baekhyun kicked the snow slightly, burying his toes. He balled his hands into fists, annoyed he felt jealous the professor could have Chanyeol whenever he asked.

"You'll know the feeling soon." Chanyeol smirked. Baekhyun scoffed but smiled a little. Tevez warmed up to him thanks to the alpha, giving him special lessons and treating him better. Chanyeol saw a speck of dirt on Baekhyun's cheek. He reached it and flicked it far. The omega looked at him, caught off guard. "How's your head?"

"B-Better."

Awkward silence stretched as one looked up while another looked down.

"Look, I'm—,"

"Chanyeol I'm,"

"Sorry," they whispered together.

Their eyes searched for something in each other. "Y-You go first," Chanyeol mumbled.

"Oh, yeah. I hope Jongdae told you I'm sorry for not telling you about...me...and the events after it. I guess I-I got scared. We were...quite too good to be true, I thought." Baekhyun chewed his bottom lip, hands clasped in front of him.

"He told me. Did he say I was sorry too?" Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol scratched his nape. He did that when he felt flustered. "What I said to you that night was...very rude and uncalled for. Alcohol isn't enough reason for doing that. I didn't mean any of those. For what it's worth, I'm not going to Canada anymore either."

"You're not?" Baekhyun sounded too hopeful. "I mean, why?" He tried to sound disinterested. The corner of Chanyeol’s lips lifted slightly.

"I used to have no reason to stay here. My family's all there. I just wanted time away from them for college but, I don't think they'll mind if I stay here longer." Chanyeol shyly looked at the omega. "I have more reasons to stay, you being one of them."

Baekhyun's face flushed. Chanyeol looked at his shoes, feeling quite cold now. His hot pack became useless. This was so nerve wracking. "I really miss you, Baek." Suddenly, the omega crashed his body on the alpha, arms wrapped around his torso. The nervous ice sculpture called Chanyeol began to melt in Baekhyun's hold. He brought his hands out of his pockets and hugged his omega once again. He buried his face on the crook of his neck, taking a whiff of the scent he fell in love with.

"I know you were stressed out that time, and tired. I didn't hold on to you tight enough. Forgive me again, please. I will hold on to you tighter this time. Can we start over, Yeol?" Baekhyun asked and looked at his face for a clue. "You can check out random books again and I'll pretend it's the first time we met. Maybe I'll tell you my name, home address, mother's maiden name and my work schedule this time." Chanyeol laughed genuinely. It sounded so rough, obviously meeting the world again after a long time. It's a sound Baekhyun absolutely missed. His face lit up like it's finally Christmas day.

"I can't believe Jongdae told you that." Chanyeol pressed his lips on the omega's hair, holding him tight. His heart felt so light. Baekhyun felt warmer than before. He's finally home. "Should we tell the guys we're okay again?"

"Hmmm let them figure it out." Baekhyun giggled. "I want to make up for lost time."

Chanyeol drove to his studio with Baekhyun holding his hand on his lap. The omega was playing with his fingers and ring. Chanyeol explained his mom gave the ring to him before flying to attend the university. Baekhyun spent the afternoon playing with Chanyeol's stuff, practicing his vocals and skills little by little. This studio was a musician’s playground. He had to take advantage of this privilege.

Chanyeol was sleeping on the sofa as Baekhyun ordered food for them. He's listening to Chanyeol's mixtape with earphones on. He hummed the familiarized tune as he used Chanyeol's phone since the delivery coupons piled up. They truly screamed domestic at this point. Baekhyun rolled the chair closer to Chanyeol and watched him sleep. "His lashes are really pretty." The omega whispered. "This part wrinkles a lot when he focuses. Will he mind if I smooth it out?" Baekhyun carefully and cautiously slid and dabbed his finger tip above Chanyeol's nose bridge until the space between his brows. Chanyeol tried not to make a sound or move. He wanted to smile so much. "Is this really my alpha? Wow Byun Baekhyun, all those years of misfortune made up for this huh?" Chanyeol's heart tugged at Baekhyun's spoken thoughts. "Will my mom believe me if I told her?"

"Do you want to visit her?" Chanyeol mumbled and slowly opened his eyes. Baekhyun flinched. The alpha waited for an answer. "Just tell me when, babe. I'm free anyway." Baekhyun nodded, thinking about it first. Chanyeol admitted that Jongdae and Jongin told him about Baekhyun's life back home. The omega smiled to his hands, saying it's a relief he had nothing to hide anymore. "I know." Chanyeol reached for him to lay beside him. They cuddled until it's comfortable.

"Sorry for stalking you online too." Baekhyun bit his nail as he looked at the chuckling alpha.

"Were there any truths in there?" Chanyeol indulged him.

"Yes. You're really hot, talented, quite cold but sexy. Did you know there's an account of your legs only?" Baekhyun raised himself on his elbow with their joined hands on Chanyeol's chest. The alpha's other arm was folded behind his head, making it his and Baekhyun's pillow. He nodded, knowing that account. "There's photos of us at Jongin's party. Maybe they were right to put cockslut on me. I looked so deprived while grinding on you." Baekhyun winced.

"Baek, forget that cockslut thing please." It felt a sour taste in Chanyeol's mouth. He didn't want to recall that night again. Baekhyun nodded, looking at Chanyeol's security screen. The delivery guy just left their food by the door. The omega got it for them. When he returned, Chanyeol was seated properly, elbows on his knees with his phone stuck to his ear. He told Baekhyun to hush since it was Jongdae.

"Why me? You know Baek and I aren't on speaking terms, Dae." Baekhyun placed the bags on the table quietly. "Can't you call one of your classmates to check on him?" Baekhyun wondered what they're talking about. He ate a piece of chicken bites as he listened. Chanyeol signalled for him to start eating everything. "Kim Jongdae, I am an alpha. I can barely control myself with his scent. You want me to check on an omega in possible heat, nurse him and leave like nothing happened. Are you out of your mind? Are you trying to kill me? Why did you and Kyungsoo leave on these dates when you know Baek can go into heat any minute now?"

_ I'm not. _ Baekhyun mouthed. He told Chanyeol it's going to be in a couple of days. The alpha focused on the call. "If he ends up hating me more, I will really kill you. Forget our years of friendship, even the properties I'll leave you if I die if he ends up hating me for visiting him during his heat. I can't put him in that situation again. It's painful for me too." Chanyeol's voice expressed so well. No wonder Tevez liked him, Baekhyun thought as he ate another piece of chicken. Something fell on the floor. Baekhyun covered his mouth and widened his eyes. He apologized quietly and picked up the can of soda he knocked. "Huh? It's just my headphones. It fell." Chanyeol saved. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. If I can ask my omega friends to check on him, it'll be better. Shit Dae, you really owe me for this." Chanyeol hung up and looked at his phone oddly.

"What was that about?" Baekhyun arched a brow as he opened Chanyeol's order and chopsticks.

"Your roommate just asked me to check on you when you're in heat soon." Chanyeol still looked at the phone funny, pouting and confused.

"That's dangerous." Baekhyun scoffed.

"I know. That's why I'm confused. They know we're still not talking." Baekhyun fed him because he seemed frozen as he tried giving sense to his best friend's request.

"Maybe because you're the only one on campus with me," the omega shrugged. "It's not coming until three days. Don't worry," Baekhyun fed Chanyeol again.

"Will you really be okay? Do you have enough toys? I can drop by to restock water and food for you." The space between Chanyeol's brows wrinkled. He's focused. Baekhyun looked at the alpha and kept eating. After stuffing his cheeks three times, Baekhyun tilted his head as he looked at the alpha. Chanyeol chewed slowly, arching a brow when he felt something brewing in his omega’s mind. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"How about you help me break it?" Baekhyun slurred a little, serious about his proposition. Chanyeol shifted his stance and tilted his head, eyes wide.

"You're joking. Are you sick today?" Chanyeol pressed the back of his hand on Baekhyun's forehead. The omega was still thinking.

"Jongin said I'm unmated all along. It's causing more trouble than it's worth." Baekhyun looked through his lashes.

"I'm not doing anything you're not ready for. Are you sure?" Chanyeol lost his appetite. Baekhyun raised his brows in reply. Thinking about what could happen already made him wet.

The food's forgotten as they made out steamily on the sofa. Chanyeol's hand was on the side of Baekhyun's neck while Baekhyun's hand pressed on the alpha's thigh. Their lips and tongue taunted each other until the alpha's hand slipped lower and grabbed the omega's ass. Baekhyun moaned and slowly climbed on Chanyeol's lap. The alpha sank on the sofa, spreading his legs wider as he rested his nape on top of the backrest. Baekhyun mouthed his neck, licking the alpha's scent glands. His hands slipped under Chanyeol's shirt, feeling his skin slowly. They felt and dug his fingers on Chanyeol's pectorals. It slid down his sides and his back until they're casing his waist. Baekhyun began rolling his lips, finding the friction he wanted. Chanyeol groaned and closed his eyes. Baekhyun smiled against his neck. "I really like you, Park."

"Would be better if you love me," Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked up to his omega. He pressed Baekhyun's hips to his, dirtily rolling his lips for more friction. The omega looked down, biting his lip.

"Will you fit when we," Baekhyun looked at the alpha.  _ If we fucked, how's my omega still walking?  _ The omega placed his hands on Chanyeol's chest and rolled his lips sexily. He moaned through his bitten lip while the alpha hissed.

"You're really getting off on my cock like this?" Chanyeol watched their pants rub against each other. "That's cruel,"

Baekhyun felt lost as he felt Chanyeol's knot swell. They were like a pair of horny teens humping each other for some satisfaction. "Am I doing good for you, alpha?" Chanyeol smiled lazily. Baekhyun got off and pulled Chanyeol to stand. He led them to the small kitchen. Baekhyun kissed him, distracting him from his hands. Chanyeol groaned as he felt his zipper lowered with a hand teasing him. "So big, I want a taste."

"You kiss me with that filthy mouth, babe? You're so perfect for me." Chanyeol smiled. Baekhyun returned it, palming the alpha.

The omega turned around and bounced his ass on Chanyeol's boner like how they danced dirtily before. Chanyeol gripped the counter and watched this performance for him. "I've always wanted to get off with your music, Yeol. Got something for me?" Baekhyun admitted. Chanyeol wanted to come there on the spot. Baekhyun reached for the remote and scanned through Chanyeol's demos and moaned at a random track entitled 3AM. It had a slow drum beat and romantic piano. "What were you thinking when you made this? It's so sexy." Baekhyun pushed back. Chanyeol just smirked. He's not telling it's Baekhyun sprawled prettily in bed, getting fucked by him using a toy.

Baekhyun moaned so loud when Chanyeol kicked his legs wider and humped to the rhythm, ending with a deep and slow grind that made the alpha curse so sexily. He turned Baekhyun over and met him with a cocky smirk. "Hungry, babe?" Baekhyun nodded innocently.

Chanyeol didn't have to say anything more. He leaned on the counter, hands gripping the edges as his head hungry low, eyes closed and thrusting slightly in Baekhyun's mouth. The slurping sounds were so filthy, he almost came but not yet. Baekhyun held Chanyeol's thighs as he deep throated the alpha until he gagged. Chanyeol threw his head back as he yelled his moan, shooting his load down the omega's throat. Baekhyun moaned, vibrations felt around Chanyeol's messy length. The alpha caught his breath and hung his head low. Baekhyun looked up to him, staying still. Chanyeol opened his eyes, meeting the omega's playful ones. Baekhyun slowly dislodged his mouth off the length, lips tightening around to suck the juices off Chanyeol's skin. This was burned in Chanyeol's mind forever.  _ He really is a cockslut, my cockslut. _ Baekhyun never broke eye contact until his lips sucked the last of Chanyeol's seed on the head. The omega moaned so sluttily, closing his eyes and swirling his tongue on the over-sensitive head. Chanyeol twitched on his tongue, spraying the last spurt on his pretty face. "Fuck I am going to ruin you, Baek." Chanyeol declared, willing himself to control his pheromones. A crunchy crack made Baekhyun look at the counter. It cracked and chipped off in Chanyeol's grip. He found it so hot.

Chanyeol made him stand and pushed his pants down. He lifted him on the counter, pushing him to lie down. Baekhyun's leaking in both holes. Chanyeol licked his lips and mouthed Baekhyun's length like a madman. Baekhyun bit his lip hard to quiet himself. That tongue made his hips twitch. His hand found purchase on Chanyeol's hair. The alpha held his wrists and looked up. Baekhyun looked down to an intimidating alpha, lips shining with his slick. "Hands on the back of your knees, babe. Be a good boy for me." Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol dipped his tongue past Baekhyun's rim, tasting sweet lick on his tongue. Baekhyun screamed but clamped his mouth shut. "Let it out, Baek. I want to hear how good I made you feel. Don't worry, the walls are soundproof."

Baekhyun's head dangled off the edge as he lost his mind. His decent length was in Chanyeol's mouth while his very long and calloused finger scissored him open. "There! Don't stop, there!" Baekhyun's back arched off the counter. Chanyeol hummed, focusing on spearing in that angle, speed punishing. The alpha popped off his length to lap every single drop of the omega's slick all for him. The omega came hard, shocks waving through his body. Baekhyun was so spent, he didn't have the energy to get up. Chanyeol wiped his lips and chin with his wrist and watched his omega shiver from the aftershocks. He got a clean washcloth, wetted it and cleaned Baekhyun. He cleaned himself too and tucked himself in again. He helped Baekhyun dress and lifted him off the counter. The omega was so boneless and spent as he leaned on the alpha. Chanyeol kissed the side of his face sweetly.

"Can we have makeup sex often without fighting?" Baekhyun groaned. Chanyeol chuckled, closing his eyes as he inhaled the smell of their scents and sex in his studio. He's never going to work properly in this place. That counter would haunt him forever.

Chanyeol took Baekhyun home once they were rested. He promised to come by on his heat schedule, bringing all of the omega's favorite snacks. Yes, they got through the slumbook details and discovered they have several things in common. Baekhyun couldn't stop kissing Chanyeol. The alpha smiled after each kiss, grateful to have such a wonderful omega in his life. "See you in a few days, hmm?"

"I'll make sure you fit." Baekhyun giggled. Chanyeol scoffed, assuring him he would.

"Pray you could still walk after we're done." Chanyeol smiled and went on his way. Baekhyun fanned his face and closed the door. He's never been excited to be in heat until this moment.

* * *

Baekhyun felt feverish when he woke up three days later. He reached for his phone called the alpha. Chanyeol's never drove that fast until then. He could smell Baekhyun from the elevators. He went inside and kicked off his shoes. When he looked up, everything in his hands fell. Baekhyun's bedroom door was open again. The omega had new toys. His length was in a cage and his wrists sporting separate handcuffs. There's a sexy garter around his thigh that Chanyeol wanted to snap. "Help me, alpha." Baekhyun whined. "It hurts so much!" Chanyeol removed his padded coat and hung it on the rack. He had to look at the hook twice because he was stupidly not paying attention to it. "Hurt me more, alpha. Ruin me with your knot in me. Make music with me, Chanyeol." Baekhyun turned around and bent over to show his dripping hole. The scent made the alpha turn his snapback, remove his shirt and belt as he walked, cracking it before unbuttoning his jeans and leaving them by the door. Chanyeol kicked the door close and mounted his omega.

The sounds of bed creaking and skin slapping joined sensual encouragements and dirty talk. Baekhyun's wrists were cuffed to his headboard as he was bent in half, legs dangling on Chanyeol's shoulders. The alpha found his sweet spot by memory, attacking it like a snare drum. He kept his snapback on because Baekhyun loved it. He admitted he wanted to let Chanyeol in the checkout counter of the library when he approached like that, just to take him over the desk.

"Don't tempt me, Baek. I know a good hiding place there." Chanyeol smirked.

"Knot m-me already," Baekhyun begged shamelessly. He felt so full, deliciously open. "Oh god you're so deep!" Chanyeol slid his hands from Baekhyun's thighs, up to his waist and chest, sliding up his arms and grasping his hands. Chanyeol rested his forehead on Baekhyun's and closed his eyes to feel their lovemaking.

"This your womb, babe? Oh, it is. Want me to fuck it?" Chanyeol's dirty talk game was too strong. Baekhyun's moans got louder and higher as he felt Chanyeol churning his insides. The alpha felt cursing at how good he felt, biting his lip and closing his eyes. Baekhyun tightened around him.

"Knot me, Park. Bite like how you do it with your cards." Baekhyun exposed his neck. It made Chanyeol smile sweetly.

"Such an observant omega," Chanyeol bit his bottom lip, sucking it before lining himself properly. He covered the omega's mouth with his hand and kissed the side of his face. "Relax for me, Baek. It's going to hurt." He whispered softly. Baekhyun nodded and opened his eyes. The omega screamed to Chanyeol's hand, thrashing and pulling the restraints, holding Chanyeol's hand tight as an alpha knot breached him. It throbbed inside, thick and pressing against his prostate. Chanyeol circled his hips to get his knot wet and dirty. Baekhyun moaned the alpha's name over and over, delirious at the feeling.

"Move, alpha. Keep your seed in me. I want it leaking out of me." Baekhyun tried to get more friction. Chanyeol suddenly flipped Baekhyun over, turning on his knot, screaming at the sensations. On his knees and bound, he was nothing but a hole to be used. Chanyeol wrapped his belt around Baekhyun's hips and used it as a handle as he fucked his omega good, knot punishingly going in and out of his rim until it's too big to pull out. Baekhyun drooled in bed, incoherent and tired.

"So greedy. So fucking greedy locking me like this. Have no choice but to make you take everything, doll." Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's shoulder blades. Baekhyun thought he was getting torn in half. Chanyeol felt his womb from underneath, feeling his pistoning. Baekhyun screamed on the mattress as Chanyeol's head got impossibly deep, head sucked in his entrance. Chanyeol cursed so sexily as he got when he gave. There's no stopping him, lost in pleasure. Baekhyun went into a dry orgasm, thighs trembling. The alpha fucked him through it, making Baekhyun oversensitive. Jongdae was right; the alpha really did like doing it from behind. Chanyeol took a quick video of their obscene moment and resumed fucking.

Baekhyun was on his back again, boneless and pliant. The settled for slow and hard. Each roll of Chanyeol's hips sent Baekhyun moaning obscenely. Chanyeol wanted to record it and get off on it. His alpha senses wanted to wreck this omega further. He got playful and sped up, gagging Baekhyun to control his volume. Chanyeol leaned forward to lick the skin he'd mark. Baekhyun relaxed once more, excited to be claimed finally. Their eyes turned red as the alpha bit Baekhyun's neck, equally pained as him. Chanyeol's teeth sank as his tongue danced on the bleeding skin. Baekhyun saw blood on Chanyeol's lips, kissing him deeply. He licked Baekhyun's neck, admiring his mark on his skin. "I love you, Baek." The omega mewled and leaned to his touch.

Chanyeol removed his cuffs and cage and made love to his omega. Baekhyun's nails scratched down his back as he felt an exhilarating jolt inside. Chanyeol came hard. Baekhyun felt him getting filled with warm sticky liquid. They were stuck for a while so Baekhyun turned them over, ready for a ride. Chanyeol let the omega get off on his knot, watching him bounce and roll his hips. Baekhyun suddenly gasped. Chanyeol knew he wanted the knot pressing on his prostate. "Make me cum again, Baek?" The omega nodded, giving his all for his alpha.

Chanyeol sat up and wrapped his strong arms around Baekhyun's waist to fuck him down his knot steadily. Baekhyun's fingers were gripping Chanyeol's broad and muscular shoulders. They were so blissed out, they didn't notice their friends calling. Chanyeol looked at his mate and shook his head. This was everything he ever wanted. He knew he was going to be the happiest man alive with his omega. Baekhyun caught his lips and kissed him deep, coming undone completely. Baekhyun leaned on him, spent and satiated. Chanyeol rubbed his back and kissed his shoulder.

He laid them down as he waited for his knot to deflate. Baekhyun woke up feeling good, sore, and hungry. Chanyeol got gummy worms and water by the door and fed the omega. Baekhyun saw his wrists smothered in lotion. He tried moving his legs but it only reminded him where Chanyeol had been. The alpha wasn't lying. It's close to impossible to walk after that fuck. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol who checked his messages and ate gummy worms. He's in his track pants, well probably just that. The snapback was still on his head but something wrapped around his bicep; the thigh garter. Baekhyun smiled and craved for his attention. Chanyeol put his phone down and cuddled his mate. "I'm keeping the garter as a souvenir."

"Why just that? Keep all of me." Baekhyun whispered. "Merry Christmas, Yeolie."

  
  


"Merry Christmas, Baek." Chanyeol kissed his shoulder. "You're really the best gift to me."

"Me too." Baekhyun found it so romantic. It's snowing outside. The dorm was warm, and so was Chanyeol. They became mates on Christmas day. "I love you too, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol cuddled Baekhyun and noticed the room was completely bare as Jongdae said. "Where'd you learn to play the piano?" The alpha mumbled, comfortable and sleepy.

"You know those pianos displayed in malls? I played with those until security chased me out. The club I worked in had one too. I guess it just stuck with me." Baekhyun smiled a little as he closed his eyes.

"Hmmm, you're that talented. Tis hot," Chanyeol slurred, chuckling lightly. Baekhyun did too. "Pick any of the ones in my studio. You can have it. Let's install it by the window next year." Baekhyun turned slowly, confused as he looked at the sleepy alpha. Chanyeol just smirked. "What? You don't like my gift?"

"How much can I sell that? Park Chanyeol's equipment must cost a fortune. He touched it too, so that has privilege points." Baekhyun thought out loud playfully as Chanyeol whined, finishing with an adorable pout. Baekhyun kissed him sweetly and thanked him for the support. Chanyeol also gave him rights to his studio. He didn't give the keys though. They had to go together always.

Chanyeol rolled out of bed to fix the groceries by the door. He kept Baekhyun's door open so the omega could see him from bed. Baekhyun gushed at the sight of the alpha's clothes on the floor. Chanyeol removed his cap to let his hair breathe. He moved around in just his sweatpants and sang a song that's stuck in his head. Baekhyun proved moving out of his hometown was the best decision he ever made.

They took a bath together, unashamed of each other's bodies. A quickie happened, duh. The rest of the surfaces followed. In a record of two and a half days, Baekhyun's heat broke. Chanyeol was on the floor with his laptop open as he used a small electronic keyboard to make music. Baekhyun turned his head to the sound and smiled stupidly. His alpha was truly dedicated. Chanyeol was stuck with three notes, thinking of what to add. Baekhyun hummed a suggestion, making Chanyeol look up. He liked it. Chanyeol recorded it immediately and placed his laptop on the side, crawled to Baekhyun to kiss his talented forehead. "Yeol, it's gone. You can go home." He whispered.

"So what? Try harder. I don't want to go yet." Chanyeol stuck his tongue out playfully. "How are we going to tell everyone now?" Chanyeol whispered. Baekhyun scoffed and let that worry by itself. He chose to be selfish today, letting his happiness lead him and both of them. He did tip Chanyeol to leave by the 27th since their friends return on the 28th.

* * *

The dorm door opened with Jongdae rushing in with panic. Kyungsoo was surprised to see the omega eating ice cream on the sofa calmly. "You guys are late. My heat broke already." Baekhyun smiled and went back to watch his show.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo looked at each other then around the dorm. Nothing smells different. Baekhyun's toys were on the drying rack. Jongdae checked the rooms curiously. Kyungsoo noticed Baekhyun's hoodie was new. "Oh, I went out to buy myself a gift yesterday."

"Where'd you get the money?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Tevez. He asked me to sing for a demo." Baekhyun lied as he pulled the sleeves to cover his wrists. He sang but for Chanyeol.

"You have new gloves too," Jongdae got it from his bedroom. The prosecution side was so strong, Baekhyun thought.

"Same fund, Tevez." Baekhyun shrugged. "I should do it more often. He said I can earn more because of my range."

"Speaking of that guy, did Chanyeol visit you? I told him to check on you." Jongdae saw the tubs of gummy candy.

"Oh, he did. He brought those. He had a mask on to not smell me." Baekhyun shrugged.

"And you two didn't fight?" Kyungsoo found it odd.

"Or fuck?" Jongdae ate a gummy worm.

"We apologized to each other. It's Christmas anyway. I guess we'll see where it goes." Baekhyun went back to his show. If only they knew he's wearing Chanyeol's hoodie with an entire box of scent strips stuck inside to keep it a secret. They didn't have to know Chanyeol did him in every possible surface of the dorm except Jongdae's room. The disinfection process was too comedic. Baekhyun watched Chanyeol wipe everything, mop the floor, and wash their clothes. The omega couldn't stop giggling as he watched.

Kyungsoo left and told Jongdae to watch Baekhyun like a hawk. The omega saw the guest logbook of the dorm. He scanned the dates of Baekhyun's heat.  _ You can't hide, guys. _ Chanyeol came on the 24th and left on the 27th. The date today was 28.  _ That's one long apology, huh? _

Chanyeol opened his studio door, seeing Kyungsoo with a knowing smile. "Oh, you guys are back? How were the alps? Where's my souvenir?"

"Spill." Kyungsoo wasn't in the mood for bullshit.

"Spill what?" Chanyeol arched a brow.

"Spill or I'll tell everyone you fucked Baekhyun through his heat. I'm sure you both had a very white Christmas. Logbooks don't lie, Park."

"So what if I did?" Chanyeol shrugged. "He wanted it too."

"Spill." The alpha sighed and chuckled. He kept the story short and direct. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as it finished.

"Dae was right. You are a creep. Why'd you follow him to the park?" Kyungsoo hit his arm. "So I'll keep my mouth shut?" Chanyeol nodded. "Fine. But show up on the 31st."

"I will. You guys are my only family here." Chanyeol hugged Kyungsoo and told him to be safe.

* * *

It's New Year's Eve and everyone in the gang was back on campus. "Dae, where's Baek? I thought you two live together?" Jongin teased.

"He's finishing something with Tevez. He's a new favorite now. Didn't even go home last night," Jongdae tried calling his roommate's phone.

"Any luck on Yeol, Hun? Is he even showing up? He didn't greet me on Christmas day." Jongin pouted.

"He was busy greeting someone else." Kyungsoo mumbled.

"What?" Jongin heard him slightly.

"What?" Kyungsoo returned it.

"He's coming from his studio." Sehun supplied.

"Bullshit," Kyungsoo coughed.

After an entire episode of Friends, the door opened. Chanyeol peeked inside and said hello to everyone. He was greeted with energized hellos then Baekhyun peeked over his shoulder. Another round of energetic hellos was coming when the omega stepped to the side, revealing his hand in Chanyeol's. The entire room silenced.

"What's going on here?" Sehun looked at everyone. "Am I getting pranked again?"

"Like I said, bullshit. Jongdae, Chanyeol lied. He fucked Baekhyun through his heat." Kyungsoo broke.

"What?" Sehun, Jongin, and Jongdae all stood up.

"You really know how to ruin a surprise, Soo." Chanyeol sighed, helping Baekhyun out of his coat. The omega looked up at Chanyeol sweetly.

"Where have you been, Baek? Why didn't you call last night? Actually, both of you. What, were you together?" Jongdae frowned.

"Yes. I was driving, sorry. We just got back early this morning." Chanyeol shrugged.

"Where? If you two just fucked, you didn't have to book a motel or hotel for it. We'd all understand I mean, I-I'm really happy for you both."

"Oh no, no, we went home. I mean, my home." Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol hung their coats and went further in the house. "He met my mom." The four shrieked. It's too early for these fireworks. "He's my alpha after all." Baekhyun pulled the neck of his hoodie, showing the sign of being someone's mate. Chanyeol smiled at everyone's reaction. It's official. They were official.

_ Baekhyun was silent when he remembered the streets they were in. He told Chanyeol to slow down. He showed him the corner street he begged for money. Someone was there already. "It's a hotspot since many pass by." Baekhyun smiled. They even saw the place Baekhyun worked as an escort. It closed down, thank heavens. Chanyeol held Baekhyun's hand as he drove. Baekhyun said he only wanted to visit his mom. His dad meant nothing to him anymore. _

_ Chanyeol parked the car a few blocks away from the market. Baekhyun held his hand tight and walked with him. He asked the vendors if they knew his mother's name. They pointed to the stall deep inside the market. Baekhyun checked each stall while Chanyeol looked around. "Baekhyunnie?" _

_ The two boys saw someone kneeling on plastic with tubs of fish around her. Baekhyun smiled with relief as tears welled his eyes. He helped her stand and hugged her tight. She was crying so hard. She kept apologizing to her son, apologizing for being a terrible mother. Baekhyun cried to her shoulder, years of hardship expressed. Chanyeol looked down, missing his own mom.  _

_ She wiped her son's tears and smiled beautifully at him. She looked at her son, happy he is healthy. Baekhyun apologized for running away and not telling her what his father did to him, plus what he did to survive. She saw her son's clothes, wondering what he's doing now. "I-I'm in college, mom. I got a full scholarship." She cried harder with relief. Seven long years apart made her heart ache. Knowing he straightened his life gave her so much joy. Chanyeol tapped Baekhyun's shoulder and offered his handkerchief to his mom. _

_ "Honey, who is this?" She worried it's a patron from the club. Chanyeol looked very out of place. Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol to stand next to him. _

_ "Mom, this is Park Chanyeol. He goes to college with me." Baekhyun felt nervous. She looked at her son with intrigue. "He's my mate." _

_ Chanyeol introduced himself respectfully, handing her a small gift. Baekhyun didn't know where it came from. She declined it but Chanyeol insisted. It's their gift to her. She gasped at the beautiful rolled scarf. Her speechlessness made Baekhyun smile. He came all this way to tell her not to worry about him too much. She hugged her son once more and welcomed Chanyeol to their family. Chanyeol noticed she still had containers of fishes unsold. He asked Baekhyun if he could maybe...buy them all. _

_ "Yeol, you don't have to." Baekhyun whispered. His mother refused to accept it too. _

_ "Please, let me. I want to do one good deed today. Let me buy them, and you can give them to whoever's hungry. Baek, please. She's my mom now too." Chanyeol's sincerity made both feel overwhelmed. He handed her all his bills and thanked her for giving birth to Baekhyun. She hugged Chanyeol tightly, asking him to take care of her Baekhyun. He promised he would, and promised to visit her more often. She told them she would call when she visited them on campus. Baekhyun waved goodbye to his mom, happy to know she is healthy. _

_ Another person called his name when they were headed back to the car. Baekhyun turned to the voice, seeing his father. Chanyeol felt Baekhyun's anger rose. "Some guts you have to come back here after leaving us high and dry." He eyed his son from head to toe. "It closed when you left. You owe me three years of your tips from the club. Pay up." _

_ "Still jobless?" Baekhyun spoke rudely. Chanyeol was so surprised he could be this strict and intimidating in front of his father. "Why don't you sell my half brother or my half sisters too?" _

_ "You shit," His father grabbed his collar. Baekhyun held Chanyeol to stay where he was. Baekhyun wasn't fazed anymore. "You owe me for keeping you after your mom left. I put you through school, fed you, and paid useless shit on your hobbies. The least you could do was sell yourself to pay me back." _

_ "Like I said, sell your other children. I'm done doing it for you." Baekhyun looked so dead inside. "You won't because you love them. You chose them over me, over my mom. Tell them to be useful so you're not in debt." _

_ "Who do you think you are? You're a fuck doll for alphas to break. You're not special, Baek. You never were." His father said it to his face but Baekhyun didn't get affected. He didn't believe that anymore. Chanyeol’s fist swung to Baekhyun’s father’s face, sending him to the floor. “The fuck are you? Is this who you put your ass up to, Baek?” Baekhyun’s father stood up on shaky legs. “You sure know how to smell money. Hey, you pay me for his services, not him.” _

_ “I don’t owe you anything. Neither does he.” Chanyeol towered over him, exuding what he was. Baekhyun’s father slightly cowered (he’s only a beta). “What kind of a father are you to this to your children?” Chanyeol spoke through gritted teeth, eyes turning red. Baekhyun held Chanyeol back. It’s not worth it. _

_ Sirens neared them as the police asked what's going on. "Arrest him please. He's my father who trafficked me as a minor. I think he has more minors in his hands. Would you accept it if I give my statement here? I'm in a hurry." His father was forced to the ground, cuffed and taken to the car. Baekhyun looked at the police officer. _

_ "B-Baek?" The officer recognized him. _

_ "Min? Hi, you...you finally," Baekhyun was so surprised. Officer Kim Minseok was his patron and a fellow omega who dreamt of being an enforcer. He was there to just be friends with Baekhyun because he felt lonely. Now, he’s truly an officer. _

_ "Y-Yeah. Wow, you look...you...you're okay? We heard you left town and, wow." Minseok was so smitten. Chanyeol cleared his throat. _

_ "Oh, yes. I left for college. By the way, this is my mate. He called you." Baekhyun introduced. Chanyeol felt Baekhyun write the number on his skin when his father was so focused on trying to hurt him. _

_ "Wow, where can you get me one of those?" Minseok smiled, definitely interested. Baekhyun laughed. "It's really good to see you, Baek. I’m glad you’re in good hands now. Just text me your statement. We'll make sure he stays behind bars. We both know where he hides the recruits anyway." Baekhyun saluted him and watched them go. He finally turned to Chanyeol. "What?" _

_ "A patron? He looked at you very stickily." Chanyeol was jealous. _

_ "Yes, a patron...that's also an omega." Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. Chanyeol hummed then slung his arm around Baekhyun so they could walk. _

_ "Great timing. I met both your parents." Chanyeol thought it was a very eventful reunion. _

_ "Not all of them," Baekhyun whispered. "That was my stepdad." _

_ "Oh. No wonder you didn't look like him. What kind of a father would say those things to their child too? Where's your real dad?" _

_ The two went to the cemetery with flowers in hand. They stood in front of Baekhyun's real father and offered their respects. Now Chanyeol was convinced this was Baekhyun's dad. Their ears and lips were the same. "Hi dad. I got my life straight. Got an alpha who loves music as much as you do. Did I do well?" Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol chuckled and slung his arm around his mate. He’s met everyone in Baekhyun’s family. It’s a big step for them. He wondered if his family would be ready for this news. _

Chanyeol excused them from their friends to get some sleep before lunch. The four were so shaken up. Baekhyun and Chanyeol went to Baekhyun's home, met his parents, and introduced Chanyeol as his mate. Jongin held his hands out. The three groaned and pulled their wallets out. The alpha just won their bet. "Told you they'll meet up. It's impossible they wouldn't." Jongin smiled.

“Who went to who?” Sehun wondered.

“It's Tevez. He set them up to meet. Chanyeol had something to show him then before leaving, Tevez saw Baekhyun on the street. He didn’t even tell them they were going to see each other. Chanyeol followed Baek to the park, watched him until they talked.” Kyungsoo filled. “When you called, Dae, they were together.”

“He was acting?” Jongdae felt so offended.

“Baekhyun asked him to help him break his heat and snuck out before we came home. Magic, right?” Kyungsoo chuckled. Jongin and Sehun were so amazed with their friend.

Chanyeol jumped in bed, laying on his stomach, and almost fell asleep. Baekhyun crawled on top and gave him a massage. The alpha hummed, grateful for the care. "Give me two minutes. Let's call my family."

"You sure?" Baekhyun worried.

"Let's call them now before I chicken out." Chanyeol found his dad's contact name and waited for the ring. They sat with their backs against the headboard, nervous and waiting.

"Chanyeolie? Son, happy new year!" Mr. Park appeared on the screen. Baekhyun began to feel shy. He looked like Chanyeol.

"Same to you, Dad. Is everyone around?" Chanyeol saw his sister in the back. "I have something to say." His family gathered quickly. Baekhyun was amazed that a full alpha family carried impeccable genes.

"What is it, Yeol? We miss you so much!" Mrs. Park joined. Ah, she’s so pretty.

"Yeah, me too. Sorry for pulling back on the trip. I really like it here." Chanyeol smiled adorably.

"You found someone, huh? I hope it's better this time, Yeol! I could barely stand the other two and we've never seen them until your assault case." His sister was something else; pretty and very protective of young Chanyeol.

"Actually, I did. He's...the reason why I have that case but it's worth it than living in guilt that I never did anything. I wouldn't be that affected if he didn't mean anything to me." Chanyeol turned the camera to reveal Baekhyun, who bowed respectfully. The shock was obvious. "Mom, Dad, Yoo, this is Baekhyun...my mate."

"Oh my," Mrs. Park gasped. "I knew it! I told you he's seeing someone. My Chanyeolie seems too happy. I'm so happy for you both!"

"Are you sure you want my brother, Baekhyun? You see too good to be true for him." Yoora laughed. Baekhyun smiled shyly.

"Aha, this is why you keep hurrying to leave when I visit you there. As expected, a Park knows how to choose!" Mr. Park smiled, waving to Baekhyun.

"Took him three tries," Yoora scoffed. "Great to finally meet you, Baekhyun! You guys should fly here soon! We miss you, Yeolie!"

"Oh that's a good idea. When are you both free? We'll book your tickets for next year." Mrs. Park offered.

"Ah we're both busy, Mom. Baek's only a freshman." Chanyeol winced. "I have projects lined up."

"Come with me in March. I'm visiting him again. Let's take Baekhyun for dinner, get together as a family." Mr. Park discussed with them. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun softly, holding his hand. The omega blushed, touched they saw him as family already.

"Chanyeol, Baek, lunch is ready!" Jongdae opened the door. He saw the call still on. "Oh, sorry! Is that, hi Park family! Happy new year! We're going to eat." Baekhyun politely said goodbye and promised to get Chanyeol out of his studio often.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol shared their New Year's kiss as they watched the world from the attic. They woke up in bed, naked and comfortable. Baekhyun laid on top of his alpha, giggling as they talked about random things. The omega could walk but felt delicious with every moment. He went downstairs in just the alpha' shirt. He saw Jongin making toast in his pajama pants only. Baekhyun hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek. They both had a great night obviously. A body fell from the sofa. Sehun sat up and saw the two being adorable in the kitchen. Kyungsoo came down and judged Sehun.

"Morning Soo, you're so lucky with Nini." Baekhyun pressed his cheek on the alpha's back, clinging tight.

"I know." Jongin kissed Kyungsoo then went back to his toasts. "Where's your alpha?"

Chanyeol came down dressed and in a hurry. He said goodbye and promised to get Baekhyun by lunch time. Everyone looked at Baekhyun for an answer. "A record label called him back. They want his track for a famous artist." This woke everyone up. Chanyeol was going to the big leagues.

"Which demo?" Jongdae asked excitedly.

"My finals for Tevez," Baekhyun smirked. His voice was heard by label giants. He helped Chanyeol get there. Baekhyun felt so much pride for them. He looked forward to next semester because they would be doing special projects for Tevez together.

* * *

Baekhyun went to Jongdae's room and told him he's leaving first. Jongdae nodded and slept a little more. Baekhyun went down and saw his mate leaning on his car, typing furiously on his phone. Many wondered why the junior alpha was there so early in the morning. Some took stolen photos for their personal sakes. Baekhyun neared him and smiled. Chanyeol looked up and smiled back. They kissed openly, hoping this news spread like wildfire.

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun were back together. The alpha walked his mate to class while he went to his class on another floor. Their schedules were almost the same thanks to Tevez. He needed the two free at the same time often. Apart from the dating news, Chanyeol's story on being a famous singer's title track producer circulated. He just got more intimidating than ever. Baekhyun singing the demo made freshmen and upperclassmen see him as a threat. Many said another Park Chanyeol emerged. Baekhyun found it so flattering.

The alpha always hugged him after their classes, holding onto his omega while the rest got jealous. Eyes still wanted Baekhyun but his scent mixed with Chanyeol already. Everyone knew he was taken, absolutely taken.

Tevez met the two one afternoon for a project. He told them Baekhyun was asked to be a photographer for a friend’s project. Chanyeol was there for consent. It wasn't a music project. Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol to reply. The alpha said okay, but he had to be there.

“Of course you’ll be there. You’re modelling.” Baekhyun started coughing and blushing.

“Oh. That’s different.” Chanyeol rubbed Baekhyun’s back.

“They heard my kids are multi-talented and gorgeous so I wanted to brag. This will really help you, Baek.” Tevez gave a nod. “Chanyeol’s being eyed by other labels. I want you up to par with him or greater.”

“I’m suddenly trash.” Chanyeol pouted. Tevez only laughed. “Try it, Baek. You won’t mind shooting me, right?”

“N-No but I’m no professional. I don’t even have a portfolio.” Baekhyun worried. Tevez showed the projects he sent to his professor. That’s a portfolio already. Chanyeol asked Baekhyun for one of the soft copies of the nature photos for his wallpaper. He’s silently good.

“See you both this weekend.” Tevez left them with the address.

* * *

Baekhyun tried to fix his new camera (thanks to Jongdae and Chanyeol) and adjusted the lights. Being in a professional photo studio was surreal. Tevez calmed him down, telling him to have fun with this. “Just think you’re messing around with Yeol. I got you both to be comfortable. I’m not telling you where these would be published yet. You’ll feel pressured.” Tevez winked. Chanyeol came out in an expensive button-down tucked in hugging jeans, hair tousled and makeup very minimal. He was barefoot since it wasn’t part of the shot anyway.

The omega felt his cheeks warm. The staff around them began to gush. Chanyeol sat on the stool and looked around. He smiled at Tevez, telling him it’s been a while since he did this. Baekhyun did test shots, heart racing because his alpha looked crazy good. Those shots were really adorable. Chanyeol was captured midlaugh, trying to sit properly and looking directly at Baekhyun with a flirty smirk.

“Can we call it a wrap? Are you sure these are test shots?” The friend who hired them thanks to Tevez’ recommendation gasped at each photo.

“Chanyeol, you’re too inspired I think.” Tevez teased.  _ Click!  _ The alpha’s glorious smile was preserved.

“Your photographer’s really cute. I want to look good for him.” Chanyeol chuckled. Baekhyun lowered the camera and checked his shots.

“Sit close to the edge.” Baekhyun ordered. Chanyeol’s smile disappeared and did as told.

“It’s my first time following his order. It’s refreshing.” Chanyeol smiled again then focused on what Baekhyun wanted. It’s edgy and sexy. Baekhyun went closer and messed Chanyeol’s hair more. Chanyeol lowered his head obediently. When he looked up, Baekhyun’s smiling at him. The flash triggered, startling Baekhyun.

“Aww! Tev, you scared poor Baekhyunnie!” The friend laughed as she looked at the screen. Tevez was truly sly. Chanyeol undid two more buttons of his shirt and looked at Baekhyun for approval. The omega sighed.

“Wish we’d keep this in the bedroom but,” Baekhyun pouted. “Why am I mated to a hot guy, god?” He went back behind the cameras as Chanyeol laughed. They continued until Baekhyun was satisfied. Chanyeol hopped off the stool to check the shots. He draped himself behind Baekhyun and watched them choose photos. Chanyeol took his phone out and took a photo of the screen. He posted it as  _ get yourself a boyfriend with a great eye. _ He took a quick selfie with a focused Baekhyun and posted it.

They went through the layouts until it’s the last one. Baekhyun felt really good with his performance. He’s also pleased with Chanyeol giving his all. It’s so easy working with him like this. His energy was something radiant. “What are you thinking?” Chanyeol spoke from behind, hands on his hips. Baekhyun wanted to pass out. His boyfriend was in a muscle shirt and very, very, very, ripped jeans. Those hunky knees were very exposed. There’s a rip on his thigh too. His hair was combed up, exposing his forehead with a cowlick. “I guess you like this look?” Baekhyun nodded.

“Last one, Park. The only brief here is to look sexually frustrated.” The friend directed. Baekhyun wanted to smash his head to the wall. This photoshoot was too sexy for his eyes. Chanyeol laid on the floor and did as told. It’s too easy for him with Baekhyun hovering. Baekhyun called it a wrap after less than 20 shots. The friend hugged Baekhyun for a great job. She found him so adorable, calling him her little brother.

Chanyeol got changed back to his own clothes and thanked everyone for working with them. Tevez hugged him then the friend did. Baekhyun packed his camera in his backpack and looked at Chanyeol, mouthing he did well. Chanyeol excused himself to check on Baekhyun. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m...really happy. I liked today.” Baekhyun giggled.

“Did they tell you where your photos are going?” Chanyeol watched him warily. Baekhyun shook his head. “Do you know Tevez’ friend?” Baekhyun just blinked. “She’s Ms. Raven, an editor-in-chief of a trendy magazine.”

“H-her?” Baekhyun covered his mouth. Chanyeol nodded subtly.

“Baek, Yeol, may I have a minute?” She neared the two with a kind smile. “I really loved the energy and outputs today. Thank you for doing this last minute. Are you sure you both are music majors? You both can do really well in this industry, especially you Baek.” She pinched the omega’s cheek. “Anyway, I thought I’d give you both a little something for your hard work. Tev will give what he promised you both for this but I wanted something from me too.” She handed them two white boxes with envelopes on top. “Wear them well on campus, okay? I’ll be calling you both soon.” She hugged them again. “Open them when you’re out of here. Have a safe trip home!”

Baekhyun hugged the box and shook it. Chanyeol knew it was a hoodie. These people usually gave what suited the person they hired. The envelope was intriguing though. Baekhyun got in the car and stared at the box. Chanyeol told him to open his box. It’s his first gift from a project. It’s really special. Baekhyun held his breath and undid the ribbon. He’s eyes widened. It wasn’t just one hoodie but three designer hoodies. Chanyeol took it on video, loving how adorable his omega was. “This is worth more than what Tev will give us!” Chanyeol laughed.

“Don’t faint when you see the envelope.” Chanyeol started the car. He saw everything already when Baekhyun copied the files. Baekhyun threw the envelope on the dashboard. “What? Was there a spider?”

“That’s not real.” Baekhyun was so shocked. They paid him...in cash.

“Welcome to Tevez’ roster of promising students, Baek. Get used to this.” Chanyeol smiled.

No wonder being one of Tevez’ favorite students was a huge honor. He managed students before they graduate, giving them an insane network early in their careers. All of these students have an aura many wished to have thanks to experience. Chanyeol’s intimidating aura and confidence was made by Tevez, even Jongdae’s, Jung’s, and a few others from other departments like Sehun and Jongin. Baekhyun was the newest addition. This circle even had their own parties. It’s an elite mix indeed.

Jongdae saw the gifts on the sofa when he came home. Baekhyun exited the shower, seeing his roommate staring at the box. The beta got a hoodie and checked if it would fit him. “Where have you been?” Baekhyun asked as he dried his hair.

“Tev gave work. Do you want to trade gifts?” Jongdae could speak openly about this now since Baekhyun was one of them.

“What did you get?” Baekhyun sat on top of the sofa.

“You need a new phone?” Jongdae talked like it was a pencil. Baekhyun shrugged, not sure if he did. “It’s the same one Chanyeol has. Well, Chanyeol and I have. They gave me another one.” Jongdae handed it to Baekhyun and took one of the hoodies. “Don’t post it as gifts. Just say you bought it.”

Baekhyun looked at the phone and the hoodies. Tevez was truly a god of this university. A knock on their door made Baekhyun stand and see who it was. It’s Sehun. He let the alpha enter and see the mess on the sofa. “Welcome to the club, Baek. It’s so hard not to talk about these things for the entire semester. Where’s Dae?”

“Here. Ready?” Jongdae sat beside Sehun and brought out their books. It’s study night. Baekhyun knew what that meant. He threw his stuff in his room, got his phone (and new phone), wallet, keys, and left.

Chanyeol was on his way to meet Baekhyun when he saw his evil exes coming. They weren’t expelled because they had money. The sanction was kind of grave though. They were repeating the year with community service and a police record. Chanyeol said the guy was expelled in another elite circle of the university. The girl saw Chanyeol and whispered to the guy. Chanyeol kept walking, ignoring them. The girl greeted him flirtily. The guy blocked his path. Chanyeol stayed still. There were cameras around.

“You’re really not nice. Don’t act like you don’t know us.” The girl pouted. People who passed by began to feel their tension.

“I do know you both; a sex offender,” Chanyeol looked at the guy. “And a slut who settles for this dick.” Chanyeol looked at the girl. “Some big dick indeed; it’s this entire thing.” He eyed the guy from head to toe.

“Watch your words, Park.” She threatened.

“I was minding my business but you two are currently on my right of way.” Chanyeol held his hands up. His bracelet made the girl check him out.  _ Still a gold digger.  _ “Are we done here?”

“You think you’re so special, Park. You’re still the pathetic nerd we met and you know it.” The guy spat.

“Yeah, well, I guess rich, handsome, and talented pathetic nerds like me aren’t so special, but I’m still part of the 0.01% top students of this university unlike…” Chanyeol looked at the two. “Some people.” He understood why these two were so mad at him. His dad sent him a text congratulating Baekhyun getting in the top 100 students of the university in just one semester. He asked for the full list, laughing his lungs out. He sent it to their group chat, which Baekhyun was still not a part of for some reason.

_ ChanChan sent a photo. _

_ DO: oh my god _

_ NINI: is this the official list? _

_ JDae: WHAT RJTKDGKJRALJDG _

_ OSH has seen this message. _

_ NINI: congrats baek!! _

_ JDae: he’s not even here _

_ ChanChan added Baekhyun Baby. _

_ DO: baekhyun baby? _

_ Baekhyun Baby was changed to 100hyun. _

_ 100hyun: whats this? _

_ DO: you guys left him out the entire semester? _

_ JDae: CONGRATULATIONS ROOMIE _

_ ChanChan: see who dropped _

His exes dropped the list because of Baekhyun and another freshman. That’s why they bullied Baekhyun. They wanted him to leave the university. “It’s not my omega’s fault you two are busy sucking faces. Guess you both are kissing your honors goodbye?” Chanyeol arched a brow. The guy tried to punch him but stopped his fist in front of Chanyeol’s face. The alpha stayed still, not flinching. The girl told the guy to calm down as she looked around.

“Something wrong here?” Baekhyun asked from behind Chanyeol. The girl eyed him from head to toe. She gasped when she saw the logo on Baekhyun’s hoodie. It’s the kind Tevez gifts his talents.

“It was nothing until they made it something. You look good today, babe.” Chanyeol slung his arm around his omega, stressing that his hoodie was special. Baekhyun hooked his arm around Chanyeol’s waist and said his thanks while looking at the exes. He directed it to them...because they dropped out to give him all these perks.

“Are you done here? My eyes are hurting. Ms. Raven still needs me for her shoots.” Baekhyun rubbed his eyes, showing Chanyeol adorably. Chanyeol held his face and inspected it.

“R-Raven?” The girl was floored. Everyone knew that name in the arts department. Work for her and you’re hitting big.

“Oh, it must be the colors around here. It seems...faded, don’t you think?” Chanyeol’s really playing along well. “Let’s go? We still need to send the demo to Infinite Records.” Chanyeol bragged. Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol around them and smiled at the two. “Really, this hoodie looks good on you. Perfect for an incredible talent and special star that you are,” Chanyeol kept rubbing it to their faces. Baekhyun looked back, eyeing them from head to toe. Chanyeol laughed and pulled him before they picked up a fight.

“I hate their faces so much!” Baekhyun groaned as they got inside Chanyeol’s studio. Chanyeol smiled, dimples showing. “Is money a loophole here?”

“Yes. How many scholars have you met? None, right? They only get one to three every year in different departments so we’re really doing our best to keep you around.” Chanyeol explained as he plugged all his equipment. “You’re the hope of our accreditation.”

“Ugh, why am I so good?” Baekhyun laughed at his attempt to boast as he sat on a swivel chair. “I even have an amazing mate. Is this heaven? Am I dead?” Chanyeol sat on his chair and got his beanie from the panel. “What will I do when you leave next year?”

“Who said I was leaving?” Chanyeol made a face as he fixed his hair. “My next three years are planned. Next year I’m going to graduate and work here and there, maybe a little more since I have more time.”

“What about the next two years?” Baekhyun turned his chair, spinning slowly.

“I applied for a masters degree here. Hope it works out. We’ll graduate together if that happens.” Chanyeol smiled. Baekhyun stopped spinning and looked at his alpha. “I’m not leaving this place without you.”

“But,”

“I changed my working conditions with Tev today. Anything I do must involve you or have your consent, just like how yours are with me. Hope you don’t mind.” Chanyeol saw his computer alive and opened the softwares he needed. “Registered my producer name too. I went with what you said, LOEY. It’s cute...like me.” The alpha laughed. “Why are you not saying anything?”

“I-I’m just...wow. You really planned...all that?” Baekhyun rubbed his cheeks to stop its blushing. Chanyeol peeked at his face, teasing him for it.

“Why? Oh god are you crying?” Chanyeol chuckled as he saw Baekhyun tearing up. “Why are you crying? It’s not bad news.”

“No one has planned their life around me. It’s so sad.” Baekhyun sniffed.

“You’re so emotional, oh my god. I was going to take masters in Canada but it’s too sad up there. I’ll take it here, so we can be together. I can help you with your thesis and all.” Chanyeol truly loved helping him. He did things better with Baekhyun. “Don’t worry about my career. It’s already here. It’s waiting for us. Both of us. Just keep working hard. I’m not going anywhere without you.” Chanyeol chuckled again since Baekhyun was still crying. “Why are you crying? You’re so emotional lately. Are you pregnant?”

Baekhyun stopped. Chanyeol froze. The omega held his womb, panicking. They got a pregnancy stick and waited. Chanyeol said he’ll see first. Baekhyun was so pale while he waited. The alpha came out and threw it in the bin. “It’s negative. You can cry again.”

“Chan, what if it came out positive?” Baekhyun worried. Chanyeol sat beside him and sighed.

“Plan stays the same. We’ll just have to move in together. It won’t change anything.” The alpha hugged Baekhyun, telling him he’s not going to run away. They still had a few more semesters to party, get drunk, go wild, and enjoy until life called for them. Baekhyun screamed when Chanyeol tickled him.

Safe to say the demo was sent close to deadline. They played around for hours, laughing at random posts and reading emails. Baekhyun leaned on Chanyeol’s chest while they wasted time. This must be the happiest Chanyeol has been. Baekhyun was everything he ever dreamed of. Together, they’ll keep reaching their stars.

* * *

A cough made Baekhyun look up. He's back in the library for the second semester of his freshman year. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Quit borrowing random books, Park. Others might need that."

"Who will borrow  _ The Right Position for the Right Baby Gender _ ? Oh, this is interesting." Chanyeol didn't expect a sex book in the university. Then again, the science department existed. Baekhyun got the books and punched them. Chanyeol gave his ID. Baekhyun returned the books, saying he must return it in five days. Chanyeol bit his ID and winked before leaving to sit somewhere he could see Baekhyun. The omega laughed to himself, lowering his head. Chanyeol kept goofing off when he's working.

The alpha showed Baekhyun the secret spot where dirty things were safe. "You did this with someone else? No, I will not do it here knowing you fucked someone else on this exact spot." The omega angry whispered.

"It wasn't me! It was Nini and Soo!" Chanyeol defended. "Come on, I feel adventurous!"

"Ugh, not here." Baekhyun pulled his alpha near the restricted section for professors and the religion section. Baekhyun bent over a study desk as Chanyeol humped him. The camera was blocked by a big shelf. Their air-conditioning was louder than other sections and no one went there. Baekhyun could see the entrance from where he's bent. Chanyeol fucked him slowly, making sure his entire length was wet with slick. Baekhyun covered his mouth as he felt so wanton at the speed his alpha showed. This wasn't meant for him but for Chanyeol. The alpha took a photo of Baekhyun's leaking hole before plugging it and dressed both of them. Baekhyun was so disoriented from the fuck, he wobbled when he tried to walk. Chanyeol held him and hurried, pretending an omega was in heat. The head librarian gave Chanyeol Baekhyun's things and told the omega to take care.

When they got in the car, Baekhyun moaned as he squirmed in his seat. "M-Make it stop!"

Chanyeol smiled wickedly and took a small remote out of his pocket. "Sit tight, babe." He bit it and drove so fast to the nearest place they could have peace. The door of the house opened, startling everyone inside. Jongin's jaw dropped as he saw his best friend almost biting Baekhyun's neck off. Jongdae and Sehun looked so grossed out. Chanyeol and Baekhyun saw their friends. They looked at each other and ran upstairs.

"Dinner for six it is," Kyungsoo sighed.

"Hey Nini, when's your next party?" Jongdae asked. The main owner of the house smirked.

"Soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far! A comment or kudos would be appreciated. This is my first proper baekyeol/chanbaek fic. Hope I did it with justice >< The entire story/chapter happened during the first semester only. Should I continue it? Chanyeol has 2-4 more years with Baekhyun anyway. Please let me know if another chapter would be appreciated and what you would like to see. Thank you thank you thank you!


End file.
